Impressions
by BeyondThem
Summary: Jade is bored out of her mind at the start of summer break. Tori is new to town. An unfortunate coffee spill brings the two together. Maybe summer won't be uneventful after all. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N:After having become an avid fan of various writers and stories here on this awesome site, I have decided to try something of my own and only hope from here on that someone finds it remotely interesting. Whatever happens, happens. I will write so long as my mind permits me because if there is anything I actually know, it is that I sure as hell can't control it.

* * *

When I took this job I really thought I would be entertained. Working at a thrift shop should let you come across some odd characters shouldn't it? I couldn't care less anyway. The little money I got from this shit shack was enough to let me go out and be able to pay for whatever interesting thing I caught my eye on.

Summer break started last week and so far I've had an amazing time. This ready-to-fall-apart stool I was sitting on was showing me the best time of my life. Did the oh so popular "Thrifty Threads" really need four people on the clock in the middle of a Monday in July? I doubt that a mob of teenagers would walk to the center of the Hill Road Shopping Mall in 100 degree weather for a pair of used cow boy boots.

I let out a sigh as glance around the store. You walk in and the first person you see is Duke as security. Stan, the manager, only hired him to appease some complaining customers when two drunk guys walked in before closing time late last year and started knocking down clothes racks. Stan rather pay him to stand there instead of hang out at the store himself. He only ever comes in to post the schedule and collect punch-in cards.

I sit behind the counter at the far left side of the shop. Jenny spends her time in between aisles either folding or hanging whatever has come in this week. Rick helps her carry stuff around occasionally, sweeps when there is nothing else to do and tries to flirt with me or Jenny usually with no avail partly because we are both gay but mostly because he is 15 and has a nervous habit of sweating.

Jenny's dark brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked up to me. On her 5'6 frame were tight leather pants and a ripped up, old Iron Maiden shirt that had slits on the sides showering her sports bra.

"Hey sweet cheeks" she says as she leans on the glass in front of me.

"Hey" I sigh back.

"Why the long face Jade?"

"Oh don't I look like I'm having a grand old time Jen?" I ask sarcastically

"Come on Hun. I know this isn't exactly a rave but Aren't you at least glad to see me?" She says as she winks and pushes a strand of hair off of her shoulder.

I climb off of the stool and lean on the glass myself and then hold her chin as I say with a smirk

"You Jen? You are the light of my day.

The only thing that makes working at this place any worthwhile" I let go and lean back.

She throws her head back and laughs.

"Nice answer dude. Well, I'm taking lunch. Want any thing?

I hold up a cup of diced fruit and salad bowl from underneath the counter.

"Thanks but I'm covered"

"All right then. Hold it down here. Call me if by some odd reason you get swamped." She says.

I nod and she walks away.

Even though Jenny and I aren't interested in each other romantically, She is a really easy person to get along with and has been there for whatever minuscule, bullshit problem I have had.

I watch as the clock hands line up to five o'clock and I walk out the front door, done for the day. The cool part about this job is that I only live three blocks away. I exit the shopping mall, round the corner and wait for crosswalk light to turn green. I put in my earphones and listen to some music as I walk. I'm lucky that this intense heat doesn't even make me break a sweat. I'm about half way home and can't wait to get to my favorite cafe. Starbucks just doesn't do it for me but this place is perfect. They have the most decadent pastries and the richest coffees. I think the owner, Brian, is THE barista god and sprinkles crack on the coffee beans before he grinds them.

* * *

The little bell on top of the door chimes as I walk in and I walk right up to the counter. Mark, Brian's little brother, is around one year younger than me at 16 and operates the front often on his own because he is just that good.

"Jade, right on time, as always. Here you go" Mark greets me and hands me my usual.

"Thanks Mark" I say with a smile. I'm pretty sure coffee is the only thing that can make these lips form in such a way.

I pay and start to turn around while looking down and try to skip through songs on my iPod.

A soft burn that spreads on my chest, through my jacket and onto my skin makes me realize a just ran straight into a somebody.

"Oh SHIT" I exclaim as I verbalize my pain and pinch the now drenched clothe away from my chest. I look down and see a dark stain forming all down my front.

"Crap,Crap,Crap,Crap! I am so, so sorry! Oh No Not again! Argh!

I shake the hair that cascaded onto my face back and look up to find caramel brown eyes opened wide with pure panic. With a puzzled look I say,

"Is this a habit of yours or something?

Genius must be shocked that I haven't lashed out at her because she just stands there and stares at me. This mundane summer of mine must have me in a calmer mood because "school year" Jade is much more of a bitch. I send an amused grin her way to try and get a reaction from her.

"Oh, um, No ha ha. It's just that I'm new to town and haven't been in here enough times to get familiarized with the menu so I stare at it like an idiot while people in front of me order. I spaced out yesterday and the man standing behind be in line almost chopped my head off." She explains.

I motion to get out of the way of arriving customers and she helps me grab my iPod from he floor.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. Please let me get you another cup of coffee. I'll pay for your dry cleaning if that is what you need. Maybe I can replace your iPod if it broke from the fall..."

"Chill, Please... just... Chill all right?" I plead before she offers to sell her soul for forgiveness.

Her shoulders drop from relief and I chuckle. Wow. I look at her as she composes herself and Damn. Not bad at all. She stands at just below my eye level making her height about one inch shorter than mine at about 5'9. Her dark brown hair is styled in waves and she has the tiniest bit of make up on. Just enough to accentuate her features which are stunning by the way. Pouty lips, light colored eyes and cheek bones that are to dye for. I stare and don't shy away.

"Look just don't space out next time okay? and a replacement for this would suffice." I shake my empty cup to emphasize.

"How about I do you one better, take my number and let me know when I can get you lunch. Just say when and from where and I'll drop it of for you wherever you are."

The offer sounds enticing but she is a random girl at a coffee shop. How the hell do I know that she won't pop up somewhere and axe murder me even though her adorable face is not that of a criminal.

"Look, that is really not necessary..I don't even know your.." She extends her hand to me.

"I'm Tori Vega and judging by the name on your cup you're Jade, right? There. We know each other's names now. Come on I feel awful. Let me do this one thing and then I'll be out of your life forever."

I look at her and then glance at the street through the glass wall of the shop for a while. What the hell. Screw it. If anything does happen at least my summer would have some sort of amusement. I look back at her hold her gaze.

"Fine" I put my hand in hers. The contact sends a small chill up my arm. She has more of an effect on me than I originally though. We stand there and hold for far more than what is considered a normal handshake. I don't let go to see her reaction. Her cheeks start to grow a light shade of pink.

She loosens the grip.

"Okay then, uh, type in your number here" she says as she hands me her phone from out of her sweater pocket.

I do as told and then hand it back to her, intentionally brushing me fingers against hers. Making this girl blush is too easy. She keeps her eyes down and types a quick message.

She clears her throat and says,

"There. One free lunch anywhere you want. On me." She smiles.

My phone vibrates in my pants pocket and I take it out to see her name in a new message alert.

"Cool, I Should go.. and.. deal with this" I say as a look back down at myself and then back at her. She smiles and bites her lip. Sexy.

"Again, sorry." She repeats.

I run a hand threw my black hair and smile. Fuck. So there are two things that make me smile now. Coffee and the girl standing in front of me.

"Apologize again and I'll make you loose the number" I joke and she silently agrees. I gather my things. I can feel her eyes on me as a do so. I like it.

"So, see you around Jade?" she asks as a slowly walk past her towards the door. I turn and say,

"See ya,ummm" I go on as I have no clue what she mentioned her name was because I was to busy gawking.

"Tori, Tori Vega." She answers. I won't forget again.

"Right. So long" I say as I push to door out and start to walk without looking back.

I never am one to meet a girl that I didn't approach myself, and hope so much that a see her again. It's probably because Tori Vega made a unique impression on me. An Impression of a personality that I would gladly like to see more of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-How about that lunch?

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Thanks for all the responses. Critiques are always welcome.

* * *

Thank God for black curtains. If they didn't exist,I would sleep in a room with no windows because mornings are too fucking bright. I lift my sheets off my head and look at my alarm clock. 7:35 a.m. I don't have to be in to work until nine but I can't go back to sleep. Might as well peel myself off my bed. I sit up up and stretch my arms over my head. I need a shower.

I finish putting on my usual black jeans. I'll just wear a dark tank top today. My chucks are so worn out. I might as well just walk around barefoot. I'll stop by and pick up a new pair after work.

I walk downstairs and my mom and dad are nowhere to be found. When are they really? The only times I ever see them are when they open my bedroom door in the middle of the night to see if I'm home or not. You get used to it after you learn to take care of yourself I guess. They did right by only having one kid and sparing anyone else from growing up without parents around. It would be nice to come home to someone though. You would think that two doctors would be more involved in the life of their teenage daughter. I don't know whether they feel that providing for me is enough or they just think that I'm fine because they never get any mid-day phone calls from the school principle.

Since I am the only person looking out for myself, I make sure took keep my grades up and stay out of way of those who feel that high school will be the high light of their life and nothing more could ever compare to those four years. If you ask me, high school is a shit hole and most people forget about it all once they face reality. Whatever.

I find some fresh fruit in my refrigerator and make myself a smoothie. Heavy breakfasts and my stomach don't mix. I plop myself down on my living room couch and click the flat screen on. Why the hell would they run an episode of Glee on in the morning. It is too early for singing and dancing outcasts crying about their problems. I can't hate too much though cause this show is my guilty pleasure. If you'd ask me, I'd deny it every time but, I can't complain about most of the talent on this show. There is plenty hot girl ass to go around.

With no one around, I turn up the volume when Naya Rivera starts performing Nutbush City Limits. I can still hear the t.v. from upstairs where I go get my stuff to head out of the front door. I set the security alarm and lock the door behind me.

It's 8:30 a.m. by the time I step off the curb at the end of my block heading towards work. The streets have already woken and I watch as every one goes on about.

* * *

As I reach the shop I see Jenny pull up in her car, step out and head for the door. I thought Duke was supposed to open today. With a puzzled face I reach her and say,

"Good Morning Jen. What happened to Duke?"

She turns and waves with her free hand.

"Hey, He drunk text me in the middle of the night. Something about a party, cops and not being sure he would be able to open because he is an asshole." She answers grumpily.

"What a dick. Didn't he have like three days off last week?" I ask.

"Yeah. Stan only keeps him on for the least amount of hours. I guess Duke needs even more time to fuck around. What are you gonna do? Community college guys..." She shrugs.

She pushes the door open and I follow her in. We get the store ready for the day in about twenty minutes since most of the stuff was finished yesterday by Rick. Jenny flips the plastic sign at the door over to say OPEN. She walks back and sits next to me behind the counter.

* * *

"So I guess it's just you and I today, kid." She states as she rests her chin on her palm and looks out the front window. I sigh.

"And Rick?" I ask.

"He'll stop by some time later. The perks of being related to the owner. He did a good job yesterday so we won't be needing him much today anyway, but he loves to come by and bother me. Expect his acne filled face to pop up." She explains.

I give a dry laugh. She turns on the old radio that is connected to the speakers around the store and plays some classic rock from some radio station I don't recognize. We sit in comfortable silence for a minute.

"So! J, Jade, Jadie from the block, what's new with you?" She questions. I send a confused look at her.

"Jadie from the block. Really?

"Just answer the question." She says with a smile.

I blow a sluggish breathe out threw my lips thinking about the answer.

"Um, not much. Same shit different day, you know..." I reply. Oh...wait. How could I forget about that face. The memory makes my back straighten from being hunched over in my seat. She rolls her eyes and stares at me.

"What was that?" She inquires with interest.

"Nothing" I say hastily.

"Bullshit. That was something. You went all weird on me just now. What was it?"

What was the harm any way. I sigh as if it wasn't important.

"After my shift yesterday I was picking up a drink from the little cafe we love and some girl crashed into me, spilling boiling coffee all over me."

She tries to suppress a laugh but couldn't manage.

"I'm sorry but, I can just imagine the look on your face. HA HA HA" She keeps laughing.

"I was fuming for about a tenth of a second until I looked up and saw how beautiful she was. I couldn't be mad at that face. She also genuinely looked scared for her life. Turns out that she is new to town." I confess.

"Did you get a number?

"Yes but not in the way you think. She felt so bad that she offered to buy me lunch and bring it to me wherever I was." I answer.

"Woman got a name?

"What is it with you and the questions today, Jeez?"

"Oh come on. Just on with the story!" she exclaims.

I pull out my phone and show the message.

"Tori Vega" I say.

"Ooohh. Add some Hispanic flavor to you life girl." she says.

My lips curl up to into a grin. In a flash, my phone is out of my hands. Jenny runs from me and into the employee bathroom.

"Dude, what the fuck? Give it back. You better not be doing what a think your doing!" I yell as I bang on the door. In a matter of twenty seconds she opens the door and tosses me the phone. It fumbles in my hands as I catch it.

"Already Done. You can thank me later." She replies in a mocking tone.

I hurriedly check my messages and sure enough, there it is.

One sent message under the her contact name.

_How about that lunch? Bring it around noon to Thrifty Threads at Hill Road Mall. You pick the type. Surprise me._

* * *

Its twenty past noon and Jenny and I are sitting at the counter watching the front door. I'm not nervous but I have a small nagging feeling of exciting at the bottom of my stomach.

I lay my arms down and rest my head on top of them. Jenny looks down at me and smiles.

"Don't give up on her so quickly Jade. Maybe she ran someone over on her way here. Knocked down a couple of elderly on the sidewalk." She teases.

"Fine by me. I told her she does't owe me anything,so,whatever." I mumble. I get an eye roll. I check my phone. No messages.

Jenny lays her head beside mine looking the opposite way. Ten more minutes pass.

"Looks like the business is booming." a foreign voice...no...the voice from yesterday says.

Jenny and I sit up in a hurry. How did we not hear her come in. The heat does good for her appearance. Tori stands in front of us. White tank, opposite of mine, and faded jean short shorts. Her hair is pulled into a pony tail except for some side swept bangs sitting right above her eyes. She has a couple of take out bags in both her hand.

Jenny just looks back and forth between us. It seems we haven't broken eye contact in a while. I clear my throat.

"Yeah it is. How'd you cut in front of the line of customers that wraps arounds the entire mall?" I ask.

She smiles at my retort, then looks beside me.

"Oh, This is Jenny, my co-worker." I say

She nods and says Hi. We all exchange awkward glances.

"Well I better go and attend the waiting customers." Jenny says, breaking the silence. She just walks towards the back of the room in an attempt to look busy. Tori and I look back at each other.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I was actually registering at my new school when I got your message." she explains. That message wasn't exactly mine I think.

"Isn't it too early in the summer for that?" I ask.

"I'm sure it is but the offices are still open and they needed some extra paper work because I'm from out of state...boring stuff." She explains. I raise my eyebrows in understanding.

She sets down the bags she was holding in front of me.

"I wasn't sure what to get when you said surprise me so a got a few different things from a little Hawaiian place not far from here. There's some chicken, fish, and salad to choose from. I also thought you might not be alone when I assumed this was your work place so...yeah." She takes a breath after letting all that out in one. She sure is thorough.

"I appreciate it." I say softly with my head hanging slightly sideways as I admire her. I wait a few seconds and respond,

"You have officially done right by your words. I pronounce you exempt from any further acts involving me in any which way." I state. She releases a chuckle. Don't do that, I think to myself. Stop making me like you.

"Actually, I have a proposition for you." She says seriously.

"You are the first person that I have meet and know the name of since I've moved here. I was hoping that, if it wasn't an inconvenience, you could show me around sometime." she finished.

Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. How did I not think of that.

"Are you sure? I could secretly still be mad and take you out into the middle of nowhere and leave you to die." I say with a glare to see what she does. She remains just as serious as before.

"I'll take that chance." she replies.

I lean back against the wall behind me. Who am I kidding. I had already started thinking about where to take her.

"Well as you can obviously see here..." I wave arm out to bring her attention to the store.

"I have a heavy work load on me this summer and I just don't know where to fit you in my tight schedule...but...since you are a lost puppy in the middle of Southern California...I'll see what I can do." I reply with a grin.

"It would be of great help. Thank you so much." She answers with a beam of her pearly whites. I smile back. After standing there for a minute she continues,

"I'll leave you to your work then. Text me whenever you can. Bye." She says as she shyly turns away. Why can't I differentiate between friendly or flirty with this girl. Damn it. I watch her go without saying anything back. The moment passes and I catch myself staring at the front door.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I have to admit it. She's a babe" Jenny says as she walks towards me from the back of the store.

"Hands Off Jen!" I exclaim with a pointed finger.

"Tiniest bit of a problem though hun. I don't know if my gaydar is broken or something but, she doesn't exactly scream lesbian to me." She says.

I gape and Jenny. This bitch always knows if a girl is gay or not. This might be a problem.

"Shit Tori."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Love the reviews, favorites, and follows. Gracias.

* * *

"Please, please, please, pleeeeaaaassssseeeee Jade!. Get on with me please!" Jenny begged like a child.

"No chance in hell." I said dead serious.

"What's the point of coming here if we don't make the best of it." She said.

"I don't think that climbing into a bacteria infested seat, strapping my ass down with a probably malfunctioning seatbelt, and being thrown at god knows what speed onto rusty, old rails is in any way fun and the best method of making the most out of this pier." I complained.

"I know these roller coasters aren't exactly shiny and new, but who cares? My 70 year old grandma could ride this and still keep her hip intact." She says.

She crosses her arms in front of her.

"You, my friend, are just scared." She mocks with a raised eyebrow.

" Ha. As if." I laugh. I've actually just never been on a roller coaster and don't see the thrill.

"Get over it because I already bought the tickets." She says as she grabs my right arm and starts to drag me over.

It's Friday and Stan came in right before we closed today to tell us we had the weekend off. Jenny said she could handle it but he refused. He said something about not wanting a single interruption while he was gone and if the shop was open, he new one of us would try to contact him for any dumb thing. He said he was taking his new girlfriend out on a trip and just left us there to lock up. We took the opportunity to hang out and start off the weekend by visiting Santa Monica Pier.

* * *

The horizon has little sun left to envelop. Soon the mix of lights from the food stands, rides, and games will be what is left lighting our world. This place is by far not the top destination of SoCal but it sure allows for some good people watching as well as a decent beach walk but I would never touch that water. Not even if you paid me.

Jenny and I are waiting in line for the lame ride. She's going on about how she went on a date here once and the girl hurled all over her when they went on a spinning ride. I love Jen but, sometimes, she goes on telling long stories and covers even the most minor detail which makes me zone out in the middle of them. I can already tell this is one of those when she starts describing what shade of green the girl's face turned just before she puked.

I look past her and watch all the bodies go by. There are young and old couples, tourists, locals, street performers and the miserable looking employees. The line moves and we scoot up closer to the area were they load the passengers. I tune back in and Jenny is now talking about how she was wearing her favorite shirt and tried everything in the book too get the puke stain out.

"No shirt is worth keeping after that crap Jen. I really hope you threw it out." I say after not contributing anything for minutes.

"Don't worry. I did. It goes without saying that the girls number went right out with it." She says, laughing at her own misfortune.

We take a few more steps forward. The wind coming in with the waves leaves us with the tiniest bit of a chilly bite. To me it's refreshing. We finally climb into the double-seater. The ancient mechanism in this thing gives a jolt. I hear loud continuous clicks and we ascend. The fall is fairly short but it definitely puts my stomach in my throat.

It comes to an end and I look over and Jen simply looks happy. Like if she has achieved a great task. Now that I think about it, she did.

Jenny is the only person that I let my guard down with. She gets me to do things that I would normally brush off. She is the closest thing to a best friend that I have ever had. So, it makes me glad to see her hazel eyes light up and the corners of her mouth stretch into a triumphant smile.

* * *

We walk on the right side of the pier, all along the edge. She looks over at me.

"Jade."

"Hmm" I hum while staring down at the ground before me.

"Has Tori texted you at all yet?" She asks.

I stay focused on the wooden planks underneath me. I knew the question was coming.

"No."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"She actually asked me to text her first but I've held off." I say. I turn and lean on the railing while I look down at the crashing waves.

"And why is that Hun?" Jen asks, stopping to stand by me.

"I figure she has a lot going on. It must be difficult to move here from all the way out of state." I sigh.

"All the more fitting to take her away from that and show her the city she moved to." Jenny says.

She has a point. I should stop trying to figure out how to approach the gay or nay problem and just befriend her. She seems like a cool chick and it wouldn't hurt to have that beautiful face around to admire.

"I can't argue with that." I reply.

"Of course you can't. Do you know why?

"Why Jenny?"

"Because I'm always right" She answers.

"Oh but wasn't it you who couldn't tell if Tori was gay or not?" I ask with a smack of my lips.

"Yeah. My gaydar doesn't count though. I'm talking about instinct." She says trying to redeem herself.

We walk over to the funnel cake place and order one to share. We find a bench somewhat away from the main crowd of people. The sugary treat is delicious and gone in five minutes.

"Aww damn, Babe." Jenny says while holding her stomach.

"We should of had dinner before we scarfed that down." She finishes.

I laugh as I see her close her eyes and clamp another hand on her stomach. She opens them back up and stares straight forward. She settles in her seat and makes a devilish face. I look and her in wonder then follow her line of vision.

Why is it that every time I see her again, it's as if it where the first. As if my memory where wiped clean and granted the awesome gift of living a moment all over again. This is too intense to be normal. I've had two girlfriends in my life and neither made me feel these many boiling emotions. The physical reactions are new too. My throat goes dry. My knees turn weak. My eyes can resist the need to blink. Why can't I look away?

I feel a warm touch on my forearm and it snaps me back.

"See something you like?" Jenny asks.

"I wonder if she came to look for someone to help her unpack?" she taunts as she holds a finger up to her chin and scratches.

"Please. Stop. My. Sides." I gasp in between words as I fake curl in pain from laughter.

I will let it play out. If she happens to walk near, then we'll approach. If she doesn't, I'm sure Jenny will drag me to her.

* * *

Jenny and I sat at the bench for another ten minutes because we lost sight of her when we turned away. Two sets of eyes were steadily raking over the eternally moving beings. Then, we caught a glimpse of her again. She was wearing a dark top with a cardigan thrown over it,tight-fitting red bottoms, and white converse on her feet. But this time`, for once, she wasn't the only person I noticed.

The arm linked with hers belonged to a girl shorter than her. I couldn't make out her face since they both had their backs to us. She had a darker shade of hair and was wearing a floral dress fitting snugly to her middle. The heels she was hearing showed off tanned legs.

The mystery girl playfully slapped Tori on the shoulder. I cringed. Jenny and I must look like crazy stalkers right now. I don't know when but Jenny had scooted as close to me as she possibly could. Our shoulders were brushing and with both her hands she held a vice grip on my arm.

"Who do you think that is?" Jenny asked whispering in my ear.

"Jen, release my arm please. You're cutting of my circulation."

I whisper back. She releases some pressure but stays in the exact same spot.

I look back and the girl has let go of Tori and is currently rubbing her own arms as if she were cold. I know that move. Tori sees her and quickly takes off her cardigan and stands behind the girl to help her get it on. When she is done, Tori then opens her arms and begins to encircle them around the body in front of her. I turn away because I know what comes next.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: The enthusiastic reviews are great. Here you go.

* * *

I waited a few seconds to look back over. I lost her again. I bite my lip in concentration as I search for her a second time. They were right in front of me a second ago, what the hell? Jenny is looking just as focused.

"What are you guys looking at?"

I jump up in my seat startled at the sudden voice in my left ear. I turn my head and Tori and the girl are crouching beside us looking where we were. We must look like idiots. Stop sneaking up on me Tori.

"T..Tt..Tori Hey" I stutter.

"Oh nothing. We were just..uh.. just.."

"Watching the girls scream on the Ferris wheel, what bunch of sissies." Jenny covers.

"Oh ok." She says while giving us a confused look.

Jenny and I are still stunned and just stare back and forth between the girl and Tori. She realizes this and quickly clears her thought which breaks the silence.

"Jenny, Jade, this is my friend Cat."

Friend? Friend?! I thought she didn't know anyone here.

"Hello" both Jenny and I say in unison while giving her a small wave.

"What are you guys up to?" Jen asks.

"We were just about to have dinner at the restaurant at the end of the pier." Cat replies excitedly. Now that she's up close, I can really see her features.

She is really pretty. I would say hot if it weren't for this innocent look she has about her face. Her big brown eyes have a little shimmer under the light from the post lamp above us. I'm digging her dark red hair.

"Oh, well it was nice to see you both. We'll leave you to it." I say as I stand up and pull Jenny with me.

"What? No, come with us and hangout.

Tori says then looks at a silver watch on her left wrist.

"It's only 7:00. Have you guys eaten yet?

Jen and I look at each other. I mouth "don't" but she only smiles and looks back at her.

"Nope. We haven't and we're starving!" She exclaims.

* * *

Tori and Cat led the way while Jenny and I followed closely behind them.

"Why'd you do that Jen? What if we're interrupting something? I really don't want to have an awkward dinner with those too." I whisper at Jen through gritted teeth.

"Awkward why? It's just four girls having dinner. It's not that bad. I'll remain my chatty self and try to find out more about the girl on fire."

"Who?" I ask with a questioning glare.

"Cat"

"Shut up, You're not funny."

"Jade, you know you adore my humor."

"Keep telling yourself that." I reply.

The other pair of girls reach the steps at the entrance of the restaurant and stop to wait for us. We reach then in a few steps.

"Hope you like seafood." Tori says smiling.

"I'm a vegetarian." I reply. She frowns and is about to say something else but I cut in.

"Kidding" I say and smirk.

She chuckles and extends her hand out to help me up the stairs. I don't hesitate and go for it, softly placing mine it in hers. A sense of warmth goes through me at the contact of our skin. She doesn't let go once we're at the same level. She opens the door for us to walk in. We follow the waiter to a booth and she slips her hand out of mine. I instantly miss it.

Tori scoots herself in on one side and Jenny is directly behind her. I had forgotten about the other two in the group. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Cat. She motions for me to slide in the booth. I don't think twice about sitting directly in front of Tori.

Cat sits down next to me.

"Sorry Jade. It's just that I have small bladder and have to be ready to go if I need to. Do you mind?"

"Not at all" I answer

We've all settled in and I look at Tori. She's looking out of the glass wall, her chin resting in her palm. She looks gorgeous gazing out at the ocean view.

"Good evening ladies, Can I get you all started with something to drink?" The waiter asks us all.

Tori brings back her attention and catches me staring at her. I keep my eyes on her while trying my best not to blush from being caught. A dazzling smile is sent my way. She directs herself to the waiter now.

* * *

We spent dinner mostly laughing at Jenny's insane stories. She had us gasping for air at one point. To the rest of the restaurant, we must have looked like we were an old group of friends catching up. Cat was easy to get along with and such a sweet heart. She was actually the one egging on Jenny.

We are walking in a group now. Jenny and Cat have gravitated together and Tori and I are following closely along behind them.

"They've taken a liking towards each other wouldn't you say?" Tori asks low enough that they don't hear.

"They sure have." I reply. There's a short pause and I take the chance. I'm dying to know how Tori knows Cat.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" She replies while looking down at her feet.

"I thought you said you didn't kno..." I stop abruptly as I realize I was looking down also and almost ran into the girls in front of us. I slightly bumped into Jenny as she was turning around and lost by balance for a second.

"Whoa babe. Careful." Jenny says as she holds me steady.

"Sorry." I mumble. Everyone stops and a phone rings. We all take out our phones but only Cat answers a call. She points up a finger at us and steps to the side.

We wait for her to be done. She walks up to us and says,

"That was my brother, he got kicked out of his place again because he went another month without showering." Cat says.

Jenny and I share a confused look.

"Wow, isn't this like his forth time this year?" Tori asks.

"Yeah. Guys I'm sorry but he has no ride. I have to leave now to pick him up before he wanders off." Cat says sadly.

This guy is weird.

"This sucks ass. I was having so much fun." Jenny states with a pout of her lips.

"Did you guys drive here?" I ask.

"Yeah, Cat drove us here." Tori says.

We all look at each other. Nobody wants to say goodbye first.

"Cat, Is your brother's place by Lakewood & Hammond?" Jenny asks. Cat ponders the question for a few seconds.

"Yes, actually, about two blocks down from there. Why?"

Jenny's face turns into excitement and she claps her hands together. What is she up to now?

"Awesome, Why don't I accompany you to get your brother so Jade can stay here with Tori and chat a little longer? That way the night doesn't end just yet." She asks. I like this idea.

"Of course, that would be really cool." Cat replies with wide eyes.

"Tori, are you okay with that?" She asks, putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

There is a slight hesitation before she responds. She looks around at the three of us then remains focused on Jen.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much can I trust this one to get me home safe?" She asks, pointing a thumb towards me.

"Eleven, just keep an eye out. She has somewhat of a heavy foot."

"No I don't!" I exclaim at Jenny. Tori fixes her eyes on me.

"I can live with that." She answers.

Cat and Jenny do a little dance. Jenny pushes her hand in her pants pocket and fishes out her car keys. She jiggles them in front of my face.

"Try to get it home in home piece, the same goes for the human being." She teases. I snatch the keys and glare at her.

"All right. Come on Jenny. Oh and guys? Lets try to meet up tomorrow and do something fun O.K.?" Cat suggests as they both start to walk away.

Both Tori and I nod and wave. Now alone, we turn to look at each other. I give Tori a slight nudge with my elbow.

"Come. Let's take a walk."

* * *

Am I really that bad of a person to talk to? She hasn't said a word since we stepped off the pier and onto the shore. She's watching her toes impressing the sand. In our hands are our shoes and they swing as we move along the beach. Let me get back to the question I wanted to ask earlier.

"So," I sigh. "Is Cat a childhood friend?" I ask.

Tori looks over at me as if she didn't understand my question.

I suppose she didn't expect the break in silence.

"I'm sorry what?

"I asked if Cat was a childhood friend. It's just that you said you didn't know anyone here yet." I clarify.

"Oh yeah, I said that because she wasn't here when I arrived. Cat was away with her grandma somewhere. She flew in early and surprised me today." She explains.

"Hmm."

We take a few more steps. I'll have to keep up the conversation then.

"Who is he?"

"Who's who?

"The guy that you left behind and now you're heartbroken and sad over."

She stops and looks at me with funny face.

"There's no guy Jade." She answers. Nice.

"Then what's the matter." I ask.

"I'm just a little tired from moving boxes and unpacking for the past few days."

"Hey, we can go if you want." I say with a worried face.

"No, No it's totally fine, this is relaxing actually.

I don't want to tire her even more. The pier is in the distance but close enough to light our faces a bit. I look around at where we're standing. This is a good spot.

I bend down and land my ass in the sand not so gracefully. She follows my movements with her eyes and chuckles. I tug at her shirt and she does the same. Seconds pass and I make sure to enjoy her closeness.

I can feel every breathe she takes. Her whole arm grazes mine and it makes my whole body grow warm. She moves and draws her knees up to her chest, keeping them there with an embrace from her arms. I extend my legs out before me and lay my palms down in the smooth sand behind us both. The moon is high up in the dark blue sky.

"You're not so chipper yourself. Has the love of your left you?"

Tori asks, turning back slightly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I would never use the world "chipper" to describe my personality and no. I haven't even dated anyone who remotely made me feel in love."

"That's doesn't surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with a frown.

She shrugs and raises her hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't kill me. I just...Do you really think true love is possible at our age." She asks. I think about it for a second.

"You know what, Yes I do." I answer, matter-of-factly.

"Don't get me wrong. There is definitely a majority of hormone frenzied idiots running around that call what they have love. Those people have no clue what the hell they're talking about. But I believe that among those... there are the lucky ones...the ones that truly have a concrete connection with someone...but it is so rare at our age that...outsiders just don't understand it."

I finish my thought and look directly into her eyes. Her mouth starts to hang open. I dust my hand off on the side of my pants. I bring it up and put her chin in between my thumb and finger, slowly closing her mouth, resisting the urge the take her lips in mine.

"Close that unless you want bugs for a late night snack." I whisper.

She laughs turning away then looking back at me.

"I'm sorry...that was just odd to me... It was the most I've heard come from your mouth and out of all things it was about love." She explains.

"You asked. I answered." I reply looking back at the waves. "It wasn't only odd for you Tori." I think to myself. That was more than I've ever said to anyone about it.

"Thank You"

"For what?"

"The answer." She says looking at me as I continue to watch the waves. I didn't even know I had that in me. I can't stop wishing she would look away while simultaneously needing her eyes to remain on me forever. I feel comfortable and nervous at the same time.

"Apart from living in the same city, now I know we have two things in common." She starts talking again.

"and that is?"

"We haven't fallen for anyone." She replies.

"You have got to be kidding me, Woman! I guess we're just shit-out-of luck then aren't we?" I get a real heavenly laugh from my dramatic exclamation, having thrown my fists up in frustration.

"Tell me Tori, if it isn't too early in our coffee spill driven acquaintance, How many have gone to war and lost?" I ask, grinning at my poor attempt at humor. I get the smile I was looking for.

"Three." She simply states.

"You?"

"Two casualties." I answer.

"Did you get hurt in battle?" She asks, keeping up the banter.

"Not really. I ended both."

"I bet those guys had it coming." She responds.

Here I go, for Baby Jesus's sake, please don't turn out to be a homophobic lunatic Tori.

"Girls...those girls...had it coming." I reply, holding my breath right after the words exited my mouth.

Green eyes collided with moonlit brown again. I kept a pressing look. I was holding myself up with one hand in the sand right next to her hip. My legs still out before me and my arm lay across my waist, landing there when I let go of her chin minutes before. Still hugging her knees, her body faced the ocean but her head was directly turned to me. She studied my face. From my eyes, she traveled around taking in my features. Landing finally on my lips. Tori stayed there for while, not looking away. A fifty foot tidal wave could have been forming in front of us and neither would bat an eye. How long has it been now since a word was spoken? I can hear and feel that our inhalation has fallen in sync.

Her eyes look past me and she slowly confronts the water again. I stay on her and I see the corner of her mouth turn up from my side view. She lets out a long breathe before parting her lips.

"Make that three things in common."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback.

* * *

"Horror"

"No, Comedy"

"Horror"

She turned away from the screen displaying the show times and stepped to face me, invading my personal space, again. She has done it five times tonight. I've counted. She seems to come closer on every occasion.

"Jade...please...Comedy." Tori pleads.

My arms are crossed signifying no chance of settling. She puts her hands on my forearms, squeezing my leather jacket slightly. Tori pulls my arms uncrossed and guides them down until both pair of hands come together.

"I want to laugh not crap my pants." She says.

I can't help but crack a tiny smile. As much as I wan't to say no, I don't. I'm at that stage where negating anything to her is not even an option.

I had no idea I was even going to be at the movies. Tori just texted for me to pick her up at eight and I did. No questions asked.

I hate coming on Saturday's, especially at this hour. Showings sell out. You can't find good seats. Morons as far as the I can see. At least I get myself out of that lonely house. The company isn't bad either.

"What? You can't take a little fright?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her. Testing her out.

"You want the truth?"

"Spit it out, Tori."

"I like watching horror movies." She sighs, letting go of my right hand and running hers through her hair.

"So lets watch one." I respond.

"I haven't finished. What happens is that, while watching a horror movie, I completely lose control over my body. I jump out of my seat, my screams get higher throughout the movie, and whoever is next to me runs the risk of loosing their life." She finishes.

"That bad?"

"Unfortunately." She says. I stay silent for a minute. She's waiting for me to say something. This should be fun.

"This is going to be hilarious." I say as I walk our linked bodies up to the ticket window and pay for two.

* * *

"You're an asshole, Jade." Tori remarks. We entered the movie theater just in time to beat another two people to the last seats at the very top row, far left. I quickly jumped into the corner seat that shared only one armrest.

"It's all your fault for ever admitting to it." I explain.

I cross my legs and watch as the poor late-comers settle into the very first rows.

The previews start rolling and I relax, enjoying the feeling of being next to Tori. Her right leg is bouncing in nervousness right beside my left.

"Dude. Control yourself." I say, looking at her and stopping her jittering by resting my hand on her knee. She stares at my lingering hand and slowly brings her eyes up to my face.

"Don't tell me to control myself. You did this to me! Hell, you did this to yourself. Deal with it." She whispers dramatically.

"Oh Shit. Angry Tori is Angry." I respond,lifting my hand off of her as if a was just burned.

I turn back to the movie taking both the arm rests for myself, holding my head up on my right palm. All the lights dim and the whole theater is silenced. The title bursts onto the screen followed by a ear-busting shriek. Tori gives a tiny jump in her place. I look over and smile once I see her face. She reminds me of a five year old being told a horror story. Her face is so innocent and cute, I might start to feel bad. Yeah Right.

The first scene opens with some random girl walking down a dark street. Nothing new. I bet some dude is gonna come out of nowhere and crazy murder her ass.

Sure enough after three whole minutes of suspenseful music, one tall, bulky looking guy appears out of focus in the corner of the screen. There's some chasing and finally the guy tackles the chick down. When he takes a knife to the girls abdomen, the whole crowd reacts in surprise. I sit there and bring my left hand to my mouth to stifle a yawn. I don't get to set it back down because Tori immediately clutches my arm, bending it back in such a way that I feel a sharp sting all the way up to my shoulder.

"Owww, What the FUCK!" I scream from pain, startling the people around us.

"Shhhhh." Tori hisses in my ear. I give her a low growl.

"You nearly tore my arm off!" I exclaim in her direction.

"We're only ten minutes in, you better work on your pain threshold."

* * *

"Take me to the hospital. They might have to amputate." I cry, rubbing my sore arm.

"Oh Shut it. You're fine. In better shape than others before you actually." She comments.

"Once, I was on a date with a girl I met at an away football game of my old high school. I didn't mention anything about my little problem and so we were sitting there, I had managed to keep it fairly together for about forty minutes until we reached the climax of the movie. I was fiddling with a hair scrunchie to keep my hands busy." She tells. I sit in the booth at Jonny Rockets Hamburger's, opposite of Tori, munching on some fries.

"So, I don't remember what the story of the movie was because I was trying to look as normal as possible the whole time, but I do remember seeing a guy falling inside of a wood chipper. The stupid thing choked up while trying to cut up the body. Suddenly, a giant piece of bone shot out and flew right to the center of the screen. It caught me completely of guard and I stretched the damn scrunchie to hard that it snapped and my hand flew back right into the girls right eye."

I hold my stomach and let out a deep laugh. She laughs with me and then goes on.

"Long story short, we never went out again. I did run into her about two days later though."

"Did she say anything to you?" I ask. She shakes her head no after taking a sip of her soda.

"I avoided her at all costs, but I did get close enough to see that she had the most horrible shades of blue and purple around her slightly puffy eye."

"hmmm... well... you are pretty strong for a walking toothpick." I joke.

"Thanks. I think?" She responds.

We sit quietly for a minute.

"Where did you move from anyway?" I ask.

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Quite a change in scenery. Why L.A.?"

"My mom is a management specialist. She recently started up her career again after being a stay-at-home mom. L.A. was the closest and busiest place for her to get back at it."

"Cool. Props to your mom. What about your Papa?"

She smiles at my choice of word.

"He got injured on the job, sued, and received a nice settlement check." She says calmly.

"How is he doing?"

"He's great actually. It was his knee that he hurt but he goes to physical therapy bi-monthly. You can barely tell. He only has a small limp in his step when he walks." She tells me cheerfully.

"That's awesome." I say sincerely.

"So, while I'm at it, I'm just going to ahead and keep harassing you with questions." I declare. Tori leans onto the table, clasping her hands before her.

"Go for it, but lets do some back and forth."

I clear my throat in preparation.

"Fair enough. Are you an only child?"

"Nope, one older sister, Trina. How about you?"

"Just me. Do you speak spanish?"

"Yes, and to answer the question you're really trying to ask, I'm part Puerto Rican, among other things."

I nod my head in understanding.

"What do your parents do?" She asks.

"Both my parents are doctors. She's a surgeon and he's a general physician."

"I take it intelligence is in your genes then."

"Seems like it. I'm not one to brag but my class rank was fourth last semester." I reveal with a grin, sitting back in my chair.

"Impressive." Tori says, looking over at other tables around us and smirking.

"But I think you've met your match.

"Really? Enlighten me." I request.

"Principle's Award since ninth grade, ranked third last semester." She responds with proudness splashed all over her face.

"That's amazing." I say, clapping my hands together a couple of times.

"Pretty and smart." I mutter barely audible but enough to get a

mild pink blush on those perfect cheeks.

She stays turned away for a second before she faces me again. Letting me enjoy the effect before it fades away.

"Wait a minute, Are you going to Brockton High?" I ask.

"Ugh, yeah, I think that's the one."

"We have ourselves a competition then." I say, crossings my arms in a serious manner.

"That's you? Brockton?"

"Yup" I respond, popping the last letter.

We squint our eyes at each other. She extends her hand over the table for me to shake.

"May the mightier brain win."

* * *

We finish dinner and head over to my car in the parking structure. We walk in tune with each other. I click the doors open and we get inside. Just as I'm about to start the engine, Tori speaks.

"Take me to your spot"

"My what?" I ask in confusion, looking at her in the passengers seat.

"Your spot. You know, the place where you go to get away from the city."

"What is this? A romantic comedy? What makes you think I have a spot."

She angles her body towards me and I feel hot under her gaze as it travels from head to toe. What are you getting at?

"You give of this deep, dark...mysterious vibe...like you know something no one else does." She explains. I chuckle.

"Where...where do you come up with these things?"

"Whatever...look...I know you have one so let's go."

"Bossy much?"

She throws her head back in frustration. All right.

"When I was younger my dad took me out to this little hill right over the city a few times to look at the sky through a telescope he bought me for christmas. It's about 10 miles out. I haven't been there in years. Hell, I don't even now if the place still exists.

"We won't know if we don't go so drive." She orders.

I stay completely still giving her a look that I reserve only for "fuck no, you just did not" moments. She is quick to catch on because her mouth forms an "o" and she says,

"So drive...please?"

"That's more like it."

I turn the engine over and shift into gear, heading for "the spot".

* * *

"Holy shit, It's still here." I say in shock when I see the spot overlooking the glowing city. The farthest edge is only big enough for one car. I pull up slowly and shut the engine off.

We move out of the car and onto dirt and gravel. I wander around the hood and notice that the only difference from years ago is a silver railing along the perimeter. It's only about a foot high.

Tori meets me around front and in one quick transition, she sits comfortably on the hood.

I keep gazing out at the majestic view, seeing her movements out of the corner of my. The back of my knees tire from leaning on the front bumper. I take a step with each leg, stretching for equal moments. My muscles relax.

"Aren't you could?"

I turn back to Tori.

"Not at all, you?" I ask.

She hugs herself and rubs her arms.

"Sort of"

I don't hesitate to go to the side of the car and reach for my jacket which hung over my backrest.

I return to Tori and toss it in her direction. She puts it on and I watch her go for the zipper.

"Maybe just overlap the two sides together. That thing tends to get stuck." I mention.

"But I need it to close, my shirt is kind of made from thin material. You had it closed back at the theater. Just help me."

I was going to begin to explain my method of getting the jacket to close right before she slid her body down the front of the car, landing trapped right in between the machine and myself.

I remain frozen in place by her proximity. I can feel the heat emanating from her breathe.

"I think if you help me pull the bottom down slightly, the zipper head will come up smoothly." She express.

We are both looking down at her waist where the jacket stops. I grab both her hands and stop her struggling. She promptly lets go and I tug the zipper down twice in the exact same speed and length and it comes flying up smoothly. A bit too smoothly because my hand slips off and catches Tori's chin on the way up.

"Thank y...Heyyyy...that hurt!" She was in the middle of offering appreciation when I scraped her chin. She brought up a hand and covered it.

"Pfffft...oh man, I'm sorry... my hand slipped. Here let me see." I say, laughing a little at her furrowed eyebrows.

She pushes a few strands of hair out of her face and I examine the damage, caressing her jaw and moving her head to each side.

"You'll live."

"Was this payback for your arm?" She asks.

I give her an incredulous look. Then I smile.

"No Tori. This was an accident." I clarify.

She only stares and then relaxes her face.

I think here is as good of a place as any to find out what this is or can be.

Tori and I are standing inches apart from each other. She messes with a strap on my jacket and I have no idea when but my hands found themselves stuffed in the pockets on my waist. It feels easy being with her. She gets my jokes. She isn't surprised by anything I through at her. She's up for my challenges and has a way of not letting you step over her without looking like a jerk.

I step to my right and plant my self on the hood in the same place Tori was sitting before, only I'm farther back know. She hasn't moved from where she stood. I spread my legs and steady myself with the heels of my boots on the bumper. I grab her waist, easily pulling her up and onto the car. She doesn't utter a word. I didn't bring her up all the way to me because I want her to make the choice of being that near to me or not. I rest my palms behind me and hold myself up as I did at the beach the night before. Two minutes go by though they feel like two hours.

Her shoulders rising and falling steady with her breathing is all I have to see.

She looks over her left shoulder and sees the distance that separates her from me. One of her hands on each of my thighs push down and help her recede flush against me. The small of her back is in complete contact with my lower stomach. I sit straddling her now. How I'm able to keep still right now is beyond me.

* * *

We watch planes fly over us, red tail lights fly down the highway, lights going off & on all around he city beneath us. I should have come back her a while ago.

Tori whispers my name and it brings my attention back to her.

"Hmm." I murmur.

"Come here"

I hesitate to do so, but I slowly straighten myself and lay my hands on my thighs. I wait for here to say something more but I soon realize her thought was concluded. What she asked for was what she wanted and nothing more, for me to move close and be there behind her.

Her fingers run clean through her rich, wavy hair, but they don't stop at that. She picks up my hand in hers and laces our fingers together. I bring the joined limbs around her to circle her waist, meeting my free hand there too. I rest my chin on her right shoulder, lifting lightly every few seconds from the oxygen filling her lungs and expanding her chest.

Another long moment passes. All I want to do is sit here all night, exactly like this.

She gently starts to move away from me and I let her to as she pleases. Just when I thought the night was over, she motions for me to move further back and spins around to face me. I grab her hand to keep her from possibly falling.

Tori lifts her legs over mine and I guide her body towards me again. She wrapped herself around me, securing her place.

I can see it on her face that she's looking for a way to tell me something. I grab her hands in mine and place them down in between us.

"Tori, Look at me."

She tears away from our hands and bores into me. I can see a glossy coating of tears over her eyes, one blink away from descending.

"Whatever it is. Whether you feel comfortable to say it or not, I'm right here." I whisper.

I place my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in just enough to press my lips on her cheek.

"Jade, I...thank you...so much for this." she responds under her breath. She looked to her left. I could see her forming her next sentence.

"This might not be the best way to start something with you but I feel that you will understand."

I nod in agreement and let her voice fill the air between us.

"The last relation ship I was in was...disastrous. We had been together for eight months. I was starting to fall hard." She explained. Not letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

"She was the sweetest, most generous person I had ever met. She would always buy me gifts and she would take me places that I never thought I would go to in my entire life. Though the more time that we were together, the more she became overbearing." She tells.

"We went to a mutual friend's party one night and she started to drink...a lot. I watched her turn into a monster in front of me. I thought that things were o.k. between us but I was wrong." She let out a long sigh. I ran my thumb over the back of her hand in comfort.

"She wasn't a virgin and I was, but I told her that. When we first started dating I told her that. She said that she was fine with it, but that was a lie. A few weeks before the party, she had begun to harass me about it and would tell me that I should grow up and do it already. I really liked her but I was not gonna do something I wasn't ready for. She seemed to have let it go but in reality she had bottled up her frustration and the alcohol that night broke through it all."

This whole time she hadn't met my eyes. As she started to speak again she looked right at me.

"She tore me away from some friends I was talking to and pulled me into a room at the house. Once we were in there, she threw herself on me and started kissing me violently. I refused for her to impose herself on me and she blew up. She yelled at me, calling me a tease and a bitch for not putting out. I saw hate in her eyes. She walked out of the room and went down to where the DJ was spinning. She yanked the microphone from him and just ripped me apart in front of half of the entire school. I ran out of there as fast as I could and never looked back."

My blood is boiling in my veins now. I want to find that piece of shit and destroy her with every last bit of strength in my body.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me or to forewarn you. I'm telling you because I haven't felt like I could trust anyone...ever...as much as I trust you right now, and I've only known you for a week. And frankly, it scares me...so...damn...much." She admits to me in exasperation.

I have no words for this. There is just no way to describe the array of emotions going through me at this moment. I know one thing for sure, I'll risk any amount of pain,happiness,suffering or bliss just to be a part of the life of this person before me.

I close the few centimeters between us, entwining by body with hers. I hold on to her with all I can to maybe show her a fraction of the support that I am willing to give her.

Her hands are clasped around my neck and I inhale the scent of her hair as my head is buried in the crook of her neck.

She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. Her lips are all I see.

"Jade, I want to know you as much as I can as your friend before we go any further."

I pull back a tiny bit and send her a small smile.

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

She mirrors the content in my face.

"But I can... and I will." She replies. I send a confused look her way.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks.

"Oh God, No Tori, isn't that like one of the biggest turn off's when it comes to kissing." I deadpan, teasing her.

"What are you talking about?" She exclaims, extending her arms out.

"Asking if you can kiss someone is like the worst thing you can do." I explain.

"Give me a break you...you...ass!"

"You can do better than that." I say.

She thinks to herself for a bit.

"I can't help... wanting to taste your lips."

My stomach flips at her revelation. There it is.

I trap her upper lip between both of mine and lightly gasp at the euphoric sensation it sends throughout my body. I feel her hand come up and cup my cheek. She glides her mouth down and sucks on my lower lip. It's taking all my will power to not moan in pleasure. I lock my hands around her and lift her onto my lap so she is no longer sitting on the car. She looks down at me now as we come up for air.

"Can we still do this while we get to know each other?" I ask, with a pleading face. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip and smiles.

"Yes, but let's try to keep it in moderation." She responds.

I press my lips on hers again.

"That might be more difficult than it sounds, Tori"

She laughs and leans into me for another hug.

In my ear she whispers,

"Thanks for bringing me, thanks for being here, and most of all...thank you for listening."

I rub her back and then tighten our embrace.

"Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

* * *

"Don't just sit there, tell me all about it!" Jenny says, taking a sip of her coffee.

It's Sunday morning and we're sitting in the cafe having bagels for breakfast. Cat figured that we were out together when Tori didn't answer any of her texts last night, so she called Jenny and they went crazy imagining what we were up to.

"It wasn't all that eventful." I answer. I don't want her to get excited and think that I will tell her every detail.

"I have NEVER met a bigger BULLSHITTER in my entire life, Jade West!" She exclaims in anger.

"Listen...it was just too...too intimate and personal for me to tell you." I reply seriously.

She backs off a little and relaxes.

"I understand. Did you at least get a goodnight kiss on this unofficial first date?" She asks.

I bring my cup up to hide the smile creeping on my lips.

I don't answer her question.

"Jade, Darling, you have no idea how happy I am for you. It's about damn time you got back in the game."

"Thank you but don't get ahead of yourself. Tori wants us to know each other as much as we can before we start to legitimately date." I explain.

"That seems smart. You HAVE basically just met."

"I know it'll sound cliche but...I really feel strong about this. Tori is unlike any other person I've ever met and I can't deny myself of what I want which is to be part of her life in anyway possible." I make clear.

Jenny watches me speak with passion and I can see it in her eyes that she gets just how important Tori is becoming to me.

"If it makes any difference, I recognize what you see in her...and I totally give you two thumbs up." She says, wiggle her thumbs up at me to see.

"If there is anyone that I would seek approval from...it would definitely be you. I appreciate it." I confess.

Peacefulness washes over us and a few more minutes of the morning go by.

"Enough about me. What hell have you been raising Jenny?"

She gives me a perplexed expression.

"ME? Jennifer Gambino? I do not know to what hell raising you are referring to."

"And I'm the bullshitter."

"Hey...I'm serious. Ever since I dated that last floozy, I've been in my own search for a real, down-to-earth girl to date."

"That's surprising."

"Come on. Give me some credit. I've stayed tramp free since January, Jade." She says, fighting for her decency.

I rack my brain and remember that she HAS stayed true to her new year's resolution.

"True." I mutter.

Jenny sports a grin of triumph.

"O.K. so how has that gone so far?" I ask.

"Not so great. Most of them have turned out to airheads."

"That's kind of all you're attracted to." I voice.

She looks appalled at my statement.

"How dare you?"

I motion for her to go on. She waits a few seconds.

"So far, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not a single one." She admits.

"Jenny, I think you might have lost your touch."

"Hell no I haven't. It's just harder than I thought to weed out the bad ones, you know."

I nod to agree with her. Hold the fucking phone...what if...OH MY LORD. I felt my face twitch with the idea that ran through my head.

"Babe. You're spazzing, get it together." Jenny says, reaching over and holding me by my shoulder.

I do as she says and calm myself.

"So, you and Cat have gotten along fairly well haven't you."

"Yeah. She is really easy going, not to mention absolutely, freaking adorable."

I stay quiet and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"I would never even think of her that way! You weirdo!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because she's about the straightest person I've ever met."

"I can tell you from experience, you shouldn't assume without her telling you or asking first." I reply.

"I still can't picture us in that way."

"Why not? I happen to believe you two would look good together."

"I would look great with anyone by my side."

I roll my eyes and land on two familiar faces at the cafe doors.

"Look alive Gambino" I warn.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you two here." Cat says in greeting as sits next to Jenny. Tori pulls up a chair from a nearby table and settles right next to me. I watched her movements, not knowing exactly how to say hello. She waves at Jenny then turns to me, leans close and brushes her lips on my jaw. I close my eyes and bask in the comfort that the simple exchange brings me. My eyes flutter back open and I hear someone clear their throat. When I face Jenny and Cat, I realize they were ogling at what just went down before them. They only smiled from across the table and shared a knowing look.

"What brings you to this fine establishment ladies?" Jenny asks clearing the air.

"We wanted to pick up coffee before heading over to the Santa Monica Mountains for some hiking." Tori answers.

"You guys don't look dressed for the part." I say looking at both of the girls. They looked like they just came from mass.

"That's because we just came from church. Our gear is in the car." Cat explains. I was right.

"Care to join us?" Tori asks, placing a hand on my arm.

I look over at Jenny to see what she thinks.

"We would have to change." I say.

"You know what, I think I have some extra sets of workout clothing from the dry cleaners in the trunk. I can lend you both something if you want." Cat offers.

Jenny and I accept, seeing as we have nothing going on today.

"Awesome. Let Cat and I get our drinks and we'll head out." Tori says, standing up and walking over to the counter.

* * *

I'm more of a couch potato. Screw all this walking up and down. I lag behind the three girls with a bottle of water in my hand.

I have to admit the hike is worth the view.

Tori looks behind her and catches me admiring the city in front of me. She slows down and lets Cat and Jenny keep on together.

"Have you ever been up here before?" She asks as she approaches me.

"I had heard it was a nice place to come by except I rather stuff my face with junk food while watching t.v. than exercise."

I respond as a cover my eyes too shield them from the sun. She gives me a light laugh.

"I guess this is a first for both of us then."

"Yep"

"Ven conmigo" She says. God, her spanish is up there on my list of reasons why I'm so attracted to her.

"And that means?" I ask.

"Come with me. Cat said there would be a bench up coming up shortly on the trail." She starts to walk away from me.

I catch up in three steps and take her hand, threading her fingers with mine as if it were a custom for us. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see her lips curl up.

We walk a few feet up a hill. As we get closer, we immediately stop in our tracks as we find Cat and Jenny...kissing.

Tori and I are frozen in place not sure what to do next. I see her about to open her mouth to speak but my hand clamps over it before she has a chance. She glares at me and groans. I gradually pull us back so we are out of their sight but we still can see what they are doing, which is full on making out.

"Cat is gay?" I ask Tori, whispering in her ear.

I take my hand away from her mouth and she says,

"She's actually bisexual."

"Right on, Jenny, Right on" I approve.

"Really? You're okay with this? Don't you think it's a little soon."

"You can't be serious, Tori. They've basically known each other for as much as we have. Plus, Jenny is a little more out there than anyone else I know. She wastes no time." I respond.

She grabs hold of my waist and pecks my lips.

"Okay, Okay. I hadn't thought about it like that. You're right."

I hold her face and inch closer to her, biting my lower lip.

"You bet your ass I am."

Her lips part as mine glide over them, giving me more access than I expected. I caress her top lip, and then nibble a little on the bottom. She lets me go and then steps away, not before finding my hand.

"I wonder if they've come up for air yet."

"Spy some more."

We take a few steps up the hill, enough to clearly see the girls. They seem to be laughing about something. We start to walk towards them. They were sitting almost on top of each other until our steps were audible from the crunching gravel under our feet.

"Don't mind us girls." I mock.

"I thought you had probably fainted back there, Jade." Jenny replies.

"No, I was just a little distracted." I say, looking over at Tori.

No one said another word and we all watched the city bustle.

"Do you guys want to walk back yet? Cat asks.

We all nod and stand up from the bench.

Jenny looks around at all of us.

"How about we get back home and meet up later at the beach? Is everyone free?" She asks.

Everyone looks to one another and we concur.

* * *

"Help me get it in the trunk."

"Why fire wood?" Jenny asks.

"You kind of need something to burn if you want to make a bonfire." I answer.

"There's still light out, Jade."

"Yeah for only a few more minutes, it's almost eight." I say as as I pick up a log from inside my garage.

Tori texted me saying they made it to the beach and found a pit for us. Jenny walked over to my house so we could ride together.

"Cool...I think that should be enough. Let me lock up and then we'll leave."

"Hurry up" I hear Jenny say as I walk to my door. My parents are out for a dinner date tonight.

I get back to the car and we drive towards the coast. The sun is just about to disappear as I park the car at the lot by the beach. Jenny and I carry the stuff over to the pit and we hug both girls hello. Tori and Cat had set up blankets all around the pit. Jenny helps me start the fire and we all sit around it, enjoying its warmth.

"I think it's time for smores!" Cat clamors enthusiastically.

Jenny and Tori work on some marshmallows as Cat and I get the chocolate and graham crackers ready. Once we all have one, we sit back and hear the flames crackle. Cat is at the farthest left, then it's Jenny, me, and finally Tori. After sitting up for w while a feel like laying on my back do I do. The stars in the sky aren't many tonight but they still look beautiful.

I feel Jenny start to stand up next to me and Cat copies her movements.

"We're gonna take a walk you guys. We be back in a little bit." She explains.

I sit up on my elbows and glare at Jenny.

"Doll...Don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." I say, raising up one eyebrow at my friend.

"Sure, whatever you say boss." She responds with a look on her face that clearly signifies she has no clue that we saw them messing around earlier today.

I lay back down once the dark envelops the bodies in the distance. Tori does the same and I breathe a sigh of serenity.

I put my right hand under my head. I hear Tori shift again and now she has turned flat on her stomach. She moves closer to me, slightly resting part of her body on mine.

"Are you could?" I ask.

"I think your body heat will do." she responds.

"My blood runs a little cold." I say as I cover ourselves with an extra blanket that was unused.

We rest for a couple of minutes. I feel like being even nearer to her so I imitate her position and face her.

I bring my hand up and move a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaving me able to admire her features more closely. Her eyelids lift open and she smiles. I rub my thumb along her jaw and feel the skin become warmer.

"My blood is running a little hot at the moment." She whispers.

"I noticed."

"If it weren't for my expert ability to keep them down, you would always see me with a blush on my face." She says.

"Is it that easy for anyone to give you one?"

"No...It's just that easy to get one because of you."

"Good answer" I reply.

"It wasn't just an answer...it's a fact. It's the way you look me with those perfect green eyes."

"How's that?" I ask, wanting her to explain to me.

She stays quiet for a few seconds.

"You look at me like I'm going to disappear. Like you won't see me ever again and it's the last moment you ever have to capture me in your memory."

I'm in awe at her response.

"Is that...is that a good thing?" I ask.

"I believe it is. I feel that you truly appreciate me when I'm with you."

"Well I do."

"I feel the same way, you know."

"Now I do" I tease.

She beams and touches the hand I hold her face with.

I want to stay this way but I need her closer. I bring her hand over to my cheek and then slip mine out. I circle her waist with my arm bringing our bodies jointly.

She meets my lips with hers now. I lock onto her lower while she gives my upper the most perfect amount of suction. We brush them together in the opposite way. I land my hand on her waist under the covers. Her shirt rides up somehow and my palm burns with the touch of fevered flesh. My own breath catches in my throat. Tori parts her lips once again and I pass my tongue on the edge of her mouth, asking her permission. She reacts with an almost inaudible whimper and it sends my senses over board. She takes control and I feel her moist tongue brush against mine. I moan against her mouth. Our bodies remember they need oxygen and we separate slowly, staying only millimeters apart.

"You see? It's better when you don't ask and just DO." I murmur, poking some fun.

"Spontaneity. Got it." She replies.

I keep my eyes on hers.

"Tori"

"Dime"

"Assuming that means something like go on, How about we go

out tomorrow night? Somewhere lavish. After my shift, just you and me.?"

"That offer sounds like something familiar to me...I just can't remember the name of it." She answers.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh...that's right...Date...it sounds like your asking me out on a date."

Shit.

"No...I can assure you it's no such thing." I say trying to go back to our agreement.

"It'll be two girls having a night out and maybe enjoying some fine dining."

"Uh Huh. Rrriight."

"I'm serious...look...I even promise to keep my hands to myself. Nothing but two people getting to know about each other." I plead with my hands in the air.

She contemplates for a second.

"O.k. It's a deal, though I doubt you'll last long with your hands in your pockets."

"I'll handle that, you just work on herself." I comeback.

"All right."

"Great. It's on like Donkey Kong, Chica!" I exclaim.

She looks at me oddly and laughs. Her mouth opens.

"Crap. What did I just get my self into?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Thank you to those who follow, favorite and review.

_ScottyBgood_: Every time I get an alert for one of your reviews, I cross my fingers. For a newcomer like myself, your reviews are really helpful. What's odd about you is that, because I don't plan ahead or make any rough drafts, your concise sentences are often like an out of body experience. It's as if I'm realizing what all the thoughts I have during my writing mean after I lay them out. So, Thank You. I sincerely appreciate it.

* * *

"Any allergies I should know about?"

"None"

"Good. How about any preference in cuisine?"

"If it's edible, I'm down."

Tori answers my inquiry over the phone. It's lunch break and I decided to do some prep before our non-date tonight.

"Wow. Fearless Tori Vega." I respond .

I hear a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Hey, how fancy are we talking here, Jade?"

"Don't expect too much, I'm not exactly rolling around in bills, you know."

"Come on, on a scale of one to ten. Zero being food truck on the side of the road and ten being valet, soft live music, lobster stuffed lobster sort of deal."

"Lobster stuffed lob- look Tori it's about an eight, eight and a half all right?"

A low laugh escapes her lips.

"Great. Listen, since this is kind of a girls night, I wanted to put down some conditions."

"You've got some good material, girl. I'll come down and see you at your next comedy gig. Just give me the address."

"I'm dead serious. I think it'll be easier if we agree on things before hand."

My eyes roll in my head.

"I might dress in dark clothing and my face doesn't exactly scream happy-go-lucky but I just have to say Tori, I'm not a depraved soul."

"Do you really think I would of sat on your lap after a week of meeting you if I didn't know that? It's just a precaution for us. I want to make it easier for our minds and bodies, so that we're at our most comfortable.

"Hard to keep your hands of me right? I get it. If I were you I couldn't resist myself either."

She cracks up again.

"Fair enough,name them." I request.

I hear the voice lower on the other end, then a sigh.

"Let's not try too hard, no talk about exes, no touchy-feely stuff, and lastly let's split the bill evenly."

"Sounds honorable."

"So we're on then, what time did you say?"

"Eight o' clock. Do you want me to pick you up?" I ask.

"Ughh Yes, I was just about to ask."

"Well now you don't have to."

"Cool, so until then."

"See ya."

The call ends and I work on finishing the salad I brought to work. Jenny finishes hanging some t-shirts on a rack and walks over to me.

"Hey, Will you help me clean up the dress isle when you clock back in? That lady that just left went crazy on it and didn't even bother to buy a single thing."

"Of course."

She comes around and sits by me. Her phone comes out of her pocket and she starts to text. I few seconds later, I hear the vibration alert and she giggles at a message.

"I have NEVER in my life witnessed you giggle like that, much less have the corners of your mouth reach that far up your face." I comment.

"Oh God, I can say the same for you. I know that was Tori on the phone, you're just as bad as me." She replies.

"Yeah but I have a reason too. Who's texting you?" I ask, trying get her to admit about Cat.

"My mom." She answers with a humorless tone.

"I'll try not to judge you if you went back to your old habits, Jenny. Give me a name so have something to go on if you wake up murdered tomorrow." I command dryly, with a lame _Pineapple Express _reference.

"The girl I'm taking to couldn't harm a hair on my head if she tried." She answers.

"Yeah, well I hear red heads are unpredictable."

Her jaw drops at my last comment. The glare on her face is hilarious. Before I can defend myself, she lands a mild punch on my left arm. I burst out laughing while I rub the point of impact.

"You little shit!" She yells.

"It's your own damn fault! You two were swallowing each others tongues yesterday afternoon on top of that hill. How could Tori and I miss it?"

The aggressiveness rides off her shoulders and she faces away, looking back at her phone.

"We thought you guys were far behind us." She explains.

"Hahahaaha...Well, you guys gave us quiet a show."

Jenny looks back over at me.

"Did Tori mind?"

"Ugh...She was iffy at first but I swayed her the right way."

"I bet you did." She adds.

"Who would've of thought. Jenny and Jade, in the middle of summer, not completely alone."

* * *

I pull up to the parking spot corresponding to the address Tori texted me. The house is two stories high and has a spacious front lawn, bordered with a colorful array of flowers. There is one car sitting in the drive way where I would have pulled up If a hadn't felt that I was intruding a bit.

After I shoot a text telling Tori that I'm outside, I step out of my car, the click of my heels echoing in the empty, dark street. You better be special to me if I sacrifice the comfort of my Converse for you. Even though I don't wear heels often, I walk easily in them from having too much time on my hands when I was in middle school. I would steal a pair of the highest ones out of my mom's closet when she wasn't home and run around the entire house. I look down at the snaking brick pathway leading up to double wooden doors and start putting one foot in front of the other. I don't feel nervous at all as I ring the door bell.

I put my hands inside my black trench coat waiting for someone to answer. The weather tonight allows you to go for practically any style, that's Cali for you. I bite my lower lip in anticipation as I hear footstep approaching the other side of the entrance. The door knob twists and I follow the hand up to find a woman, probably around her late thirties, sporting welcoming smile. The resemblance to Tori uncanny.

"Hello...Jade I presume?" She says.

I extend my hand hand out to the woman and she grasps it lightly.

"Right. Nice to meet you. I'm afraid Tori hasn't mentioned your name." I reply. We part hands.

"Likewise, I'm Julia. Tori's grabbing her things. She'll be down in a minute, you can come in if you'd like." She offers.

I don't feel like meeting the rest of the family just yet.

"I'll just wait out here,if you don't mind."

She shrugs and flashes me another smile.

"Suit yourself. If you need anything just step right in." She says walking towards another room in her house, leaving the door open. I nod and turn around looking at my car. Then I stare off into the distance. Just as I'm starting to zone out, I feel a wave of warmth over my left shoulder.

"Earth to Jade" I turn around a little stunned. The first thing I see are shining brown eyes outlined in black, lashes that go on for miles, and dark purple shadow powdered on eyelids.

Then I get a view of her entire face. Her cheek bones are kissed with blush. Her brunette hair parted down the middle, swirling curls hanging loosely. Her closeness makes my sense of smell hyperaware of the strawberry gloss on the lips I dare not look at. One glance and I'd be a goner.

"See something you like?" She asks.

My throat has gone dry so my voice cracks at first, then I hoarsely say,

"Yes,actually. Where'd you get those earrings?" I ask, trying to cover for my gawking.

"I've been looking for some nice hoops but the only ones I find are shit." I keep on, reaching out and touching her earlobe as I signal the circles hanging from them.

"Smooth" She replies, crossing her arms over her chest and half closing her eyes into thin slits

"I try"

She takes a step back and sizes me up.

"You clean up well. Not too shaby ." She comments.

I click my tongue.

"I guess we're not all blessed with the smooth gene." I say as I pivot on my right foot and head to the car.

* * *

I pull into the lot of _La Botte _in Santa Monica. This Italian restaurant seems to be my parents favorite. I only assume that because the phone number is on speed dial on our land line.

As hard as it will be, I'm gonna act as if I do not have a single drop of romanticism in my body. We hop out of the car and start to walk. I was so caught up with her lovely face before that I hadn't even noticed her outfit. A tight, red lace blouse hugged the top of her body, along with a black blazer. I wonder how she could breathe in those skin tight pants. The scarlett heels finished the look. We moved side by side and arrived at the entranceway. I took two broad steps and grabbed the door first. I walk right in and let the door go behind me, leaving Tori outside to get it herself. I ask for a table for and turn around to find her still standing right outside, her eyes wide. I mouth "what" to her, trying my best not to laugh as I walk over. A gust of wind hits me as I poke my head out.

"What are you waiting for? Their about to seat us." I ask.

"That was rude, Jade. The freaking door almost hit me in the face!"

"What? You expect me to hold the door for ya? I only do that on dates." I explain, with a serious expression.

"Have you ever heard of common courtesy?"

"Yeah so? It wouldn't be special if I did't for everyone, would it? Come on." I say pulling her by the arm and following the waitress to our table.

We sit across from each other and order our dinner. We have an easy conversation throughout and then share a dessert. I take a spoonful of Creme Brûlée.

"This is the most amazing desert I've ever had in my life!" Tori exclaims.

"It's pretty good."

"How come this place isn't packed?"

"Well, it is Monday."

"Oh, that's right. I forget what day of the week I live in when I'm on summer break."

"I'm fine not knowing what day it is. The hard part is getting back into the routine." I say.

"Hey, What day are going back in?" She asks.

"I not sure but I believe first day of school is sometime late August."

"Oh god. That's like in a month. Moving took up half my vacation."

"I'm barely in my second week."

"My mom DID pull us out early but it still sucks." She admits sadly, leaning back in her chair.

"Are your summers really that great that you feel so bad about it?" I ask.

"No, it's just the concept of not having to BE in school every weekday is nice you know? No stress over projects, homework, exams."

"That's true." I mutter.

We have some more dessert.

"Excited for Senior Year?" I question.

I sense a sore subject as she drops her shoulders and sulks a bit.

"I was ecstatic. My two best friends and I had it all planned out. They went crazy the day my mom told us about L.A." She says.

"Bummer. Well,I hope you can get excited again with the people you meet back here."

A smile starts to form.

"It looks promising"

"I'm glad" I reply.

"Will you go back and visit them?" I ask.

"I don't know, but they will come here at some point. Erica's dad is a successful lawyer and he has a beach house out here. They'll bring Camila over with them during holiday."

"That's great. You'll get to see them again." I respond.

She nods. I take a sip of the ice water I ordered.

"Do you Drink?" She asks.

I sway the ice in the cup.

"Obviously"

"You know what I mean." She insists.

I put my glass down and laugh.

"I hardly ever drink. If I'm at a party or something, my limit is one. Jenny and I got drunk once at her house while her parents were out of town. After that life threatening hangover, I vowed to never let myself do that again. Plus, I don't really get any enjoyment from drinking." I say.

"I feel the same. We aren't that rebellious are we?" She asks.

"Guess not."

There is a small lull in the conversation.

"Tell me, What are your favorites?" I ask.

"My favorite what?

"Whatever comes to mind." I say.

She runs a hand through her hair, careful not to destroy a curl.

"O.k., I'll name a category and what it is."

I sit up in my spot to focus on what she is about to tell me.

"Color: Green. Dish: My mother's spaghetti and meatballs. Movie: I can never decide on one but I really love Heath Ledger in The Dark Night. Music: Pop, Rock, Hip Hop. Hobby: Reading. Ice Cream flavor: Coffee. Fruit: Strawberry. Candy: Watermelon Sour Patch Kids...ummm I guess there are more but I can't think of them right now." She finishes.

"Hmmm. Nothing out of the ordinary. I can't take your word on your mom's spaghetti though. I'll have to try it sometime." I say."

"I can make it for you. I know the recipe by heart." She tells me happily.

"I don't feel like suffering from food poising, Thank You very much." I say, waving her offer off.

"You don't even know if I can cook or not!" She responds angrily.

"Exactly my point!"

"Now, you HAVE to let me make it for you." SHe replies.

"Fine, but if I die, it'll be on your conscience."

She claps her hands, glad that she got the chance.

"No problem...Go on then, tell me about your favorite things."

I rest my head on my palm as I lean on the table.

"Umm...Color: Burgundy. Movie: Tie between Pulp Fiction and Fight Club. Food: similar to yours...Lasagna...but not home cooked...from a place I know. Music: I tend to stick with Rock but I make exceptions. I like listening to old records that my dad has stacked in our basement when I have some free time. And, you better not come in between me and my peanut m&m's unless you wish to have a limb torn off."

"O.K. I will make sure of that...Do you own those movies on DVD by the way?" She asks.

"Are you kidding? Of Course I have them, they're classics."

"Great, I want to see them."

I look at her like she isn't from this planet.

"You've never seen either of them!?"

"Nope"

I through my hands up.

"You need help, Tori...That's just wrong...We can't be friends."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me." I reply.

"All the more reason for you to show me them."

"Damn right."

She laughs as soon as I say that.

"You take your movies seriously."

"You bet your ass I do...What do you take seriously?"

"My cooking."

I smile at her answer.

"That's it then. When can you come over to my house?" I ask.

"Ugh...I have to help my mom out with some stuff the next few days. How about Friday, just to be sure?"

"Perfect. We can go to the store and pick up whatever you need. Then, we'll do dinner again and I'll show you a couple of the best films you'll ever see."

"Can't wait." She answers.

* * *

It's almost eleven p.m. and we arrive at Tori's house. I walk out of the car with her and we move towards the porch. I follow her and we sit at the bench that I hadn't noticed was there. The two seater allows us to sit in the warmth of each other.

"What did you think of _La Botte_?" I ask quietly, careful not to disturb the peace around us.

"It was the first restaurant I've visited here and the food was delicious. I just hope other places are just as great."

I shrug my shoulders.

"I mean, if you have the money, there are places twice as good in L.A. There is a lot to choose from."

"Nice." She says.

I feel her left arm loop into my right. She drops her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me out." She says.

"My pleasure...Hey, I told Jenny that we saw Cat and her making out yesterday."

"How'd she react?" She asks.

"She said that they thought they were alone and sneaky.."I say laughing.

"You know, I didn't even get to ask Cat before she called me this morning and to tell me all about it."

"She must like Jenny then."

"Looks like it. The last person she was with was a dumbass kid that cheated on her. I am glad she has found someone again."

"Tori" I call.

"Hmm" She says, lifting her head and looking at me.

"I can't say Jenny is a complete saint, but I've known her long enough to know she's an overall good person. I'll meddle if I feel that she needs to be put in her place."

"You sound like her mother." Tori says giggling.

"I don't care. Seriously. I don't want either of them getting hurt."

We both look forward.

"Anyway, , I should head inside. Go home and get some sleep."

"Sleep? I don't fall asleep until around one in the morning."

"What about a curfew?" She asks.

"Don't have one."

"Wow. Your parents must really trust you."

"I don't think it's trust as much as plain indifference." I say.

She looks at me with some confusion on her face.

"Well I have a curfew and don't doubt that there are a pair of eyes on us right now. My father always waits up for me when I'm out."

I stand up slowly and look around us.

"That's creepy...I'll let you go then."

She gets up and steps to me.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

I pull her by her waist and hug her to me.

"No... I was just checking to see if the coast was clear." I whisper to her.

She mouths a "oh" and settles her arms around my neck.

"Don't be a stranger until Friday...stop by my work if you get a chance." I say.

"Is that your way of telling me that you'll miss me if you don't see me for the rest of the week?"

Si, yes, duh! 100% I shake my head left and right without saying a word.

"I can tell, you know. You don't even have to say anything for me to understand you."

"How is that?" I ask.

She takes a minute and studies me.

"Your eyes tell me everything I need to know. They give you away before you have a chance to speak."

I feel my eyes going dry because I haven't blinked since we closed the distance between us. I don't want to miss a sight of her, but I close them completely and nuzzle in between her head and shoulder.

"I can't have that." I mumble. "I need my element of mystery."

"Figure it out then."

Her mouth is by my ear.

We stay together for a couple of minutes, just standing there and hugging. There is a knock behind the door I'm leaning on. I hear a deep voice say "curfew girls" then soft steps fade out.

"Damn. That was my dad." Tori whispers.

I hold her a few second more. When I take what I need, I press my lips gently on her lower neck, slowly moving up with kisses as steps. I stop on her cheek.

"Get to bed little Tori, or you'll be grounded by dad."

"Shut it." She counters with a smile.

Her lip gloss catches me again, I want to kiss it all off, but I won't. This hug is already crossing my "no romance" stance. I'll wait until Friday, when we're not standing right outside of her house, where her dad may or may not be watching us.

I catch the corner of her mouth, enough for there to be some contact with her lips, but not enough to be kissing her like I wish I could.

"Buenas Noches, Jade" She says, letting go of me stepping into her house.

"Good night, Tori"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Still great..Thank You...This came right after I posted ch.7...I just kept typing. Anyways, here you go.

* * *

I hadn't seen her all week like I had hoped. There was one text sent yesterday to confirm today. She has been really quiet. It's making me uncomfortable. The whole time we were shopping for the ingredients she needed, I got one worded answers. No laughs. No smiles. She would avert her eyes every time I connected with them. I have no idea how to go about and address the situation. I decided to keep my hands busy and help her by preparing a salad. I look over at the stove. She stands over it, adding herbs to the tomato sauce in a pan. I turned on the television in the living room. The muffled voices of news anchors creep over and lightly fill our silence, at least there's that. The rest of the house is still. Mom and Pop left a lovely note for me. I found it on the coffee table when I came home from work. Jade-We are flying out to Chicago for a convention. It was all last minute. Use you card if you need anything. We'll be back Sunday night, Love mom.

I might as well be living on my own.

The sting of steel breaking the skin of my thumb brought my mind back to what I was doing. I had picked up a knife to cut open a bag of leafy greens.

I instantly drop the thing and tried to stop the blood from flowing out if the small cut I've given myself. Not a single sound left my mouth but she heard the clink of the knife on the marble counter.

Tori hurries over to me when she sees the scene for herself.

She grabs my injured hand and analyzes the damage.

"I'm an idiot" I mumble, in embarrassment.

She looks up at me.

"Where do you keep you first aid kit?" She asks.

"Ugh. It's in the bathroom down the hall."

She quickly heads in that direction.

"Under the sink!" I say with my voice louder than usual so she can hear me.

She flies right back and opens the box, disinfects and covers the wound in a matter of two minutes. She puts everything back in its place and re- enters the room again. I stood in the same spot as before, admiring her work.

"You would make an amazing nurse." I comment.

"I've actually thought about going to school for that." She adds.

"You could definitely rock those scrubs." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

I get a half-assed grin. She turns back around and finishes putting the meal together. She was tired the last time she was this silent, I remember now.

I help her plate our food and we carry it over to the couch. I pop Flight Club in the DVD player and we sit feet apart. She curls her legs under her and begins to eat.

I keep my plate on the table before me and rest my back against the foot of the furniture. Tori above my right shoulder.

I take my fork and swirl steaming spaghetti around it. The flavors are unlike anything I've ever had in my life. The seasoning is on point, the perfect amount of Parmesan cheese is dusted over it, as the sauce has the tiniest hint of spice.

"Don't become a nurse. I take it back. Please become a Chef, Tori." I say looking over at her as I swallow the rest of my bite.

She gives me a full smile this time.

"I'm glad you like. Do you trust my word now?"

"Like it? This plate of pasta just made my day. I don't think I'll be doubting your word ever again."

She sips on the iced tea I made earlier. Drinking slowly and setting the glass on the table beside her.

That exchange was it for about 45 minutes into the movie. My ass hurt from sitting still on the wooden floor. I stood to pick up our dirty dishes only to find her wiping sleepiness off her face, my movement woke her.

I act as if I didn't notice and go put the plates in the sink. I was going to leave them there and go back to her. My hands make a different choice and I start scrubbing, trying to avoid the awkward air a little longer. I finish and hope she fell back asleep as I tip toe back into the room.

I flip the lights off, then take a place on the other side of the couch. I rub my neck and stretch out the strain I feel, trying to casually glance at her. I find her eyes watching my movements.

"If you don't care for the flick I can shut it off. You look like you can use the sleep. " I offer.

She straightens up in her spot.

"I'm not tired I just... I needed to rest my eyes for a little. My head was hurting before."

I scoot closer.

"Is there anything I can get you? I have pain killers in the medicine cabinet, or I can drive you home if you'd prefer."

"I told my parents I was spending tonight and tomorrow at Cat's place." She answers.

"Ok. I'll take you there then." I say standing up and about to go grab my keys.

I don't want her to feel miserable here. Just as I'm stepping out of the room I hear my name. I stop dead in my tracks and face her. She remains wathing the t.v.

"I'm fine... Come back to me...I want to stay here." She says barley above a whisper.

"One second" I reply.

I walk hastily to the fridge for a bottle of water and a glass.

I go back to her as she asked and sit in front of her on the coffee table, leaning over in concern. I pour half of the water into the cup and hand it to her. She drinks a portion of it and hands it back, obviously only doing so to try and stop my worrying.

"You have to help me out here, Tori. I can sense something...something is off... but I can't read you. I don't have the privilege you told me you carry." I plead.

She inhales deeply, getting ready to speak. She pats the cushion next to her.

"Sit here." She commands.

I obey her order. She puts her back in the corner of the couch. I lean into the backrest with my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you all week. Mom was overwhelmed with work. It was a mess." She says.

I nod in understanding.

Silence once again.

"That's not everything." I add.

She looks through me.

"My...My feelings seem to be moving faster than I can keep up with." She starts.

"I couldn't sleep the past couple of nights... I was up...just...thinking."

"About what?" I ask.

"You... Mostly..." She answers.

Blood rushes to my cheeks.

"But also about how fast time passes by...It feels like just yesterday I was going to my junior prom. Now I'm in this completely different place, with strange people all around me. The city moves 100 miles per hour and I'm sitting still."

Fuck... I would feel the same way. It's like being thrown to the wolves.

"I might not look it but I feel the same at times. Hell, I was born here and I struggle. I can imagine how you feel." I reply.

I can see that she believes my empathy.

"Please know that I'm here for you, whenever you feel out of it. I'm sure anyone close to you can promise the same. Whether you want to talk or just have someone close, count on me." I state, rubbing her arm in comfort.

She stretches out to me for a hug and I pull her tight enough so I express my words in physical form.

I turn to click the volume higher on the movie so we can relax for the rest of the night.

"Hold on, Jade, I still want to talk...about us."

"The fast pace isn't just about the place I'm living in. It's also about the girl I'm with." She says.

My breathe seizes in my throat. She kills me when she talks to me like this. I love and hate it all in the same. I can't help think she's going to get up and leave any second. I gulp.

"Tell me if I'd made you uncomfortable in any way. I give you all the space you need." I say, breaking any contact I have with as if it'll burn me. She holds her head in both hands.

"NoNoNoNo...that's not what...Jade, no let me continue." I sigh in relief and let my shoulders fall.

"I know what I said about taking it slow and getting to know each other, but I've been thinking about it further. I've integrated it with the struggles I have been having in the last few days. What I've come to realize is this...I want to enjoy everyday as if there won't be another. I have to learn as I go along instead of wanting to absorb everything before I venture into a new part of life."

I sit calmly in awe.

"Wow. That much in a few days? How are you awake right now?" I ask.

"Coffee. Lots of coffee." She answers.

"So, where do I come in?...If I'm in at all?"

"That's entirely up to you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready to...make it official...date exclusively...whatever you want to call it." She explains.

"I also want to thank you for being respectful this whole time...with the exception of your stolen kisses."

We laugh together.

"Well, what do you want to do know?" I ask in seriousness.

"I would really like it if you'd answer the question."

"What question?

"Would you like to be...together, girlfriends, partners?" She asks, giving me label options.

"Partners...hahaha...NO." I answer.

She's about to counter but I cut her off.

"I'll be yours...as long as I can call you mine."

Happiness reflects on her face.

"That sounds so much better."

We meet in the middle for a sealing kiss, lasting longer that any others before it.

I look at the clock on the wall, it's twenty past eleven.

"Shit. I should drive you to Cat's. It's getting late." I say.

"Again...N.O."

"What do you mean no? Come on." I say tugging her hand.

"You clueless,clueless girl. I mean I want to stay here, with you."

I stiffen at the mental images that run through me. Self Control, Jade, Self Control.

"Is that right?"

"Yes." She answers.

I drop back down into the seat.

"That's a bit forward of you ."

"Keep it in your pants, Jade. When I said I didn't want to wait I meant I didn't want to wait long,not that I was gonna put out for you right here and now."

I laugh at her explanation.

"I fully comprehend that. I'll get some sheets and set up on this couch. You can take my bed...And I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" I exclaim.

She just nods and I walk over to the linen closet, to prepare for a great night of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Your reviews, follows, and favorites mean the world to me. Thank you to those who read, whether or not you leave a comment behind, Thanks for taking the short time out of your day.

* * *

"There's nothing to be even remotely worried about." I say

"Not for you there isn't. You've been there three years. It'll be my first day...as a senior... Coming from another state. I'll look so out of place."

Wrinkles of worry form on her forehead.

It's the weekend before the beginning of the school year. The last month of summer has gone by in a flash as I expect rest of the year to go. Tori and I both hadn't gone back to school shopping so we made a day of it. The pen section on Office Depot had been ransacked but we stood there searching for good deals while chatting.

"You are fortunate that Cat transferred for you AND Jenny and I will be there. If only I would have been so lucky as to have three people that care about me walking by my side on my first day." I say

I see some anxiety roll off her shoulders. She stands on the front end of the shopping cart, contemplating what I just finished saying. I lean on the handlebars opposite if her as I wait for an answer.

"I hadn't seen things like that. Thank you." She replies, shoving her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. I get a better look at her.

"And don't worry about looking out of place. You're Puerto Rican skin is the exact shade of a California girl tan. You've got the whole booty shorts, t-shirt and ankle boots thing going. Just show up with a cup of Starbucks in hand and you'll fit right in." I assure.

She looks down at her outfit and seems displeased. She walks around and grabs two fistfuls of clothe from the neck of my shirt. I don't even flinch at her actions.

"No!... Jade please...tell me I haven't become one of them!" She exclaims, tugging me with ever word she says.

I take her fists and dramatically pull them down.

"If I did that...I would be lying Tori. They've sucked you in and you hadn't even realized. You fell right into the trap. At least I got to know the real you before it happened, but ...sadly...you will never be that girl again." I exhale sarcastically.

I hug her and then step back.

"Remember me" She whispers.

We stare at each other a few more seconds and then burst into laughter that echoes in the building.

"How have you escaped it?" She asks, as we start to walk towards the checkout line.

"Unless I want to look crispy and flaming red, I keep my

pale ass out of the sun, and I tend to prefer the opposite of what they go for, not because I hate that image but because that's just what I like, though it's very difficult since every store sells the same things just in different colors." I reply.

"Truth...So...do you like how I dress then?"

I eye her up and down, then frown.

"Well..." I start.

"What?" She asks.

I run a hand through my hair.

"Don't get me wrong. I like how it looks on you...but...It doesn't take the top reasons as to why I'm attracted to you." I answer.

We were standing in line now and I was facing forward, not looking at her when I spoke. She stood on my left, burning a whole on the side of my face.

"Mind telling what makes you attracted then?" She asks, her voice impossibly low, only reaching my ear.

Seconds go by and I deliberate in my head. There isn't enough time to tell her every reason. We would never leave this place. I rotate my head and my eyes roam her face. Her gaze is expectant. She chews on her lip. There's one. The adorable mannerisms that I am privileged to see everyday. Each one defining a feeling or emotion she wants to express.

"I'd rather not get into it right now." I say,imitating the tone she used before. Her lower lip drops back in place,glistening with the tiniest bit of moisture from her mouth. I can't help but keep myself there. I surrender to the pull she unknowingly has on me and take the her lips in mine, I don't press for more but just bask in the pleasure that the simple touch brings. I linger until I hear the cashier ask for the next customer in line. I break off slowly and push the cart forward, missing her reaction.

It isn't until I finish putting all the things we picked up on the counter that I notice she hasn't moved an inch from where she stood. It's nice to see I have a fraction of the effect on her that she has on me. She's at an arms length so I reach over and flick her on the arm. She snaps out of it and I chuckle.

"Owwwww." She vocalizes.

"Look alive, Vega"

We walk out of the store and head to my car. I pop the trunk and we load everything in. We split and walk towards our corresponding doors. We hop in and she addresses me.

"I'm waiting. I want an answer soon." She demands.

I like bossy Tori. I'm sure the list will grow in time but I'll try my hardest to giver her answers shortly.

"You'll get it...don't worry."

* * *

I've wanted to have all the girls over at my house for some time and tonight seemed right. We all were done with any summer duties and wanted sort of a kick off for ourselves as part of the graduating class of 2014. Jenny, Cat, and Tori's ruckus was heard from where I was standing in the kitchen. I had to remove myself or else I could not of been heard at all while ordering us some pizzas over the phone. It's been so great having people to hangout with while being completely home alone for the last two weeks. My legal guardians left again, this time for six months. When they sat me down to explain where they were going, I wanted to scream my complete lack of interest in the matter. I heard the last of their report just to know incase anything happened, it was some sort of work for a company in New York that could bring in big money for the hospital. They were doing something good for other people but other than that I did not give a flying fuck.

I grab napkins, paper plates, and plastic cups and carry them over to the adjacent room.

"Oohh How long 'til the pizza gets here?" Cat asks.

"The guy said around 25 minutes." I answer.

I settle on the couch to the right of Tori. Cat sits on her left and Jenny is after her. Some random show is and the girls continue to chat about God knows what. I sit back and enjoy the moment, listening to Jenny make Cat and Tori loose their breath from laughing so hard. I feel like sticking my nose in it now.

"So...Jenny...Cat...Are you two ready to tell us? Tori and I are pretty obvious but you guys need to stop trying to play it cool." I go on. I would pry info from Jenny and Cat couldn't stop blabbing about it to Tori but they both acted as if nothing was going on between them when we hung out. Jenny gave me a death glare and I laughed.

"Jade's right. Put it out there already." Tori pushes.

The culprits look at each other and I see the moment they agree.

"Ugh, fine." Jenny sighs.

Cat squeals in excitement and tackles Jenny with a hug and kiss.

Tori and I smile at each other.

"I guess we're a few days behind you lovebirds but...duh...I know it's painted on my face. Cat and I are together and I'm loving every minute of it." Jenny admits.

Tori and I stand up and clap.

"Congratulations!" Tori exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah...you too!" Jen responds.

Tori and Cat call for a group hug and Jenny and I a forced into it. The door bell rings and I leave the room again.

We stuff our faces and have a few more laughs. Cat and Jenny get ready to leave and I walk them to my door. I hug Jenny goodbye and Cat stays behind a few more second.

"Hey guess what." Cat says.

I look at her in confusion and ask what.

"You have her all to yourself tonight. Tori is "staying over" at my house again." Cat says using air quotes.

I give her a small grin.

"Mmm...good to know.." I reply.

She winks at me and heads out the door.

* * *

She helped me clean up what was left of the mess we made after eating. I went upstairs and grabbed the the bed sheets I usually use for the couch. I heard Tori brushing her teeth when I passed the bathroom to head downstairs. It's the most normal thing in the world to have her stay here. She didn't need to ask or give me a notice. Cat had told me what I already knew. When Tori arrived with the girls, I noticed a bag slung over her shoulder that was far too big to only carry lipgloss and phone. Her presence is all the company I need.

I sat on my makeshift bed and flipped threw some channels on the flat screen. I heard naked feet getting closer and closer.

"What are you watching?" She asks.

I stopped on Jimmy Fallon's show and pointed to it with the remote. She came around and sat on my lap.

I keep looking blankly at the screen trying to make my heart beat slower. She was wearing the shortest pajama bottoms I had ever seen in my life. She had pulled her oversized white shirt up to her waist when she set herself down. Her legs were horizontal to mine and she kept her hands buried in between her thighs. I lifted both my knees up and she lost her balance, instantly falling onto me. I caught her with my arms around her thin waist. She kept watching the screen. I took a deep breath that carried the appetizing scent of fruit to my nostrils. It was her shampoo. Her head lay on my shoulder while she still kept her hands to herself. I moved one hand to the small of her back and the other on a patch of abs that revealed themselves when her shirt rode up upon movement. My finger ran circles on the flesh of her stomach, bumps rising from the contact.

I felt brave and pushed up a little higher, towards her ribs. I felt her breathe hitch. She lifted her head and landed a surprising peck on my lips, distracting me from what I was doing.

"This episode is boring, Jade. Let's go watch something else." She says lowly.

I clear my throat.

"Go where? The t.v. is right here. What do you want to watch?" I ask, handing her the remote. She looks down at it and shakes her head. She climbs off of me taking my hand and pulling me with her.

"I want to watch something in your room."

I hear her say. I'm not one to protest so I follow her up.

We walk in, hands still linked, and slide under my sheets.

She clicks the t.v. on and lays flat on her back while I do so on my side and shove a pillow under my head. I have no clue what she's watching but I'm enjoying the view that I have.

Her lips are pursed as if she's concentrating on something. Her chest rises and falls at a perfect rhythm. One hand is under the covers mingling with my fingers while the other is laced with strands of her hair from being slipped between her head and a pillow.

"It's rude to stare." She mumbles.

I smile.

"I'm not staring...I'm admiring...appreciating a piece of art." I explain.

She doesn't move for a couple more seconds, then she mimics my position.

"So,...where's my answer?"

I grin at her question. Her brows are furrowed together in seriousness. She must really want to know. I let go of the hand I was holding and reach into the pocket of the sweats I had changes into. I pull out a piece of paper and hand it to her.

"The answer doesn't stop here." I say as I hand it to her. She hesitates to take it but after looking back at me she does.

"It's incomplete but I jotted down a few since you wanted to know so bad." I finish. She opens the folded note and runs a finger over the indentations my hand writing has made.

"Read it aloud." I request. She glances over at me then opens her mouth to begin reading. She laughs before speaking,I'm guessing because she silently read the title I put on list.

"Reasons that attract me to Tori...as if I needed any others apart from her perfect ass." She reads.

I chuckle, glad that it amused her.

She turns the t.v. off, then continues.

" ability to space out and turn into the biggest klutz known to man.(also the reason why we first met).

way you nibble on your lip when you're nervous.

speak in spanish whenever you get angry.

!.

chocolate brown eyes and lashes that go one for miles.

don't need to try to be sensual. The way you carry yourself does it all and your completely unaware of it."

She pauses on that one looks over at me, stone-faced.

She continues.

" 've trusted me with more than anyone ever has, and I feel I can be just the same.

you, I always pictured myself doing things on my own, like I had done for so long, but now your in every thought I have, every decision I take...and its impossible for me to do otherwise.

pull you have on me is emotional as much as it is physical.

put...being with you makes me happier than I've ever been."

I knew that was the last one I wrote so I waited for a reaction. She wouldn't move. It worried me so I sat up to get a better look at her face. The moon light left little to see.

She clutched the paper in both her hands, keeping it close to her chest.

"You hate it, I know I should of just sai..."

Her lips cut off my words. She pushes up against me and I hold her there with my hand on her back. She keeps the proximity but stops the kiss. Her lips move against mine when she says,

"Best answer I could've hoped for."

A grin widens into a smile and we kiss again, only now she pushes me down and straddles my hips. I feel her push off the sheets while keeping our lips locked. I pull her down on top of me, chest to chest. If I pulled any harder we would be molded together. Her tongue meets mine and it sends me spinning.

We struggle back and forth for dominance until she takes hold of my hands, which were exploring every part of her body, and pins them over my head. I can feel her smile into her next assault.

We make out for what feels like hours.

I wake up and find her buried in the crook of my neck, one of her legs thrown across my body. I kiss the top of her head. In this moment...lying in my bed with her...knowing that she'll open her eyes to me...I realize that it'll break me apart if it's ever not like this. It would shatter my heart...and my soul...because it's done...I've fallen hard...I love her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Hey Guys!...the last few weeks of my summer quarter classes were tough but I made it through another round of finals. Anyway, here is another chapter. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

"Come ooonnnnn!" I yell, leaning over to the passenger's side window. She was really serious about looking her best today. She had opened her house door and asked me for five more minutes exactly ten minutes ago.

"Toriiiiiiiiii!" I scream again.

I finally see her sprinting towards me.

"SorrySorry..I'm sorry.. I just woke up a bit late...I'm ready."

She explains somewhat out of breath. The door opposite of mine closes her in with me. I sit and watch her gather herself once again.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks me with a quizzical look.

"Good morning?"

She blinks. Then it clicks.

"Really? You're willing to be late for that?"

I don't move an inch trying to make my point.

"Fine" She scoots closer to me.

"Good morning Jade" Tori whispers almost in a moan.

She dips her lips to mine, lingering a few seconds, then giving me a teasing bite.

Before she goes to strap herself in I grab her by her neck and caress her lips with mine once more, nipping at her bottom lip when I'm finished.

"Buenos Dias" I say at her.

She chuckles at me while the seat belt crosses her body.

"I see you've been watching Dora the Explorer."

I turn my car on and shift into drive.

"Si. I want to learn."

"For me?" She asks.

I press the gas and slowly head on my route to school.

"Pfft. No. I want to talk shit about people under my breathe."

* * *

Despite the typical generalizations of most high schools in LA, and the rest of the states I suppose, Brockton High isn't really crawling with douche bags and assholes. There is the occasional snarky "I'm better than everyone" immature little girl running around. Even then, most of the people in this school treat her kindly. That's why I've been able to honestly reassure Tori. If we hadn't met before, I would probably be the only person giving her weird look.

I pull in into an almost full student parking lot. Tori spots a space and we claim it quickly.

I reach for our bags in the backseat and get ready to step out of the car until I realize she's frozen in place, just looking out at the bodies buzzing around the front entrance. It's cute how she so nervous for her first day.

"Do you need me to call your mom?" I ask her almost in a whisper.

It's enough to get her to look at me.

"Huh?" She replies, her face showing confusion.

I smile internally.

"Do you need your mom?" I repeat myself.

"Ha. Ha."

The stern look on her face made me regret my playful teasing.

I take her hand in mine.

"Sorry...It's just that I think you're worrying for nothing. I promise that the kids here are really easy going. You'll actually be surprised." I explain.

She looks forward again.

"Though there IS one gigantic bitch that walks around like she owns the place."

Not a second goes by before her full attention is on me again.

"Seriously. Stop messing with me." She warns.

I shrug my shoulders.

"It's the truth. Her wrath Is inescapable. I heard that once, she took a poor little freshman and hung him upside on one of the basketball rims in the gym...by only his boxers."

"JADE! Why didn't you tell me before? Why did she do it?" She asks, her face full of fear.

"The dumb ass walked in her path as she was looking for something in her bag. They crashed into each other and somehow the fall broke her cellphone screen. Next thing you know, She was dragging him by his hair to his punishment." I finish.

I wait silently for her reaction.

Damn, my story must of really sounded true.

Her eyes start going wild...shit.

"What the FUCK? Jade? What is wrong with you? You choose to leave this out until we're about to walk in!"

Fuck me... Bad prank. Bad prank.

Why the hell did I think this would be a good laugh?

"Shit. I was only kidding I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't think you would believe it. Please forgive me!" I plead

Not one hair from her perfect head moves an inch. I'm lost as to what else I should say.

Before my brain processes her movement I feel a heavy fist pound on my right shoulder. Holy fuck. Where the hell did this strength come from?

"...Ouch..." Is all I utter, trying to disguise my pain.

I grab my assaulted shoulder with my left arm and then pout as if I were five years old.

Tori crosses her own arms over her chest and shows no hint of regret.

We both sit in the silence of the car for a few more minutes.

"I deserved that." I say.

"And more..." She replies angrily.

"Tori..."

No answer

"Tori..."

Nothing

I Reach over and try to pry her arms apart but she's not budging.

I breath in an let out a long sigh. The warning bell rings loudly.

She jumps in place, caught off guard.

I can't help but chuckle.

Tori Death Glare!

The small laugh I was gonna let out gets caught in my throat.

She grabs her bag from in-between us and hops out of the car. I hurry to catch up since she started walking without me. I actually semi run to catch up with her...I never willingly ran for anything.

I slow down and walk backwards to face her since I she won't stop for me.

"Tori please? I'm sorry...I'm a bitch and I know it but all kidding aside...I'm probably the only of my kind at this school." I say, trying to get her mood to change.

She slowly comes to a stop just as we're only a couple of feet away from. I finally get a small smirk from her lips.

I run my hand through my tousled hair, I kind of lost composure after that small exertion of energy. A couple of strands fall by my eyes. Her hand comes towards me and pushes them behind my ear. I raise and eyebrow in wonder if i'm forgiven.

"It's fine...although it sucks for me that i'm dating the meanest person here." She replies.

I frown. She full on smiles and leans into me pecking, my slightly pouted lips. She starts to pull back but I grab her by the waist before she goes any farther. She rests her arms around my neck.

"Am I really that bad?" I ask her quietly, our faces close.

"Hmm...Yes...but I can handle it as I go." She answers.

I give her a low giggle.

"Exactly what I need. A girl who can keep me in check."

* * *

We were the last in line to pick up our official schedules, so we only got to give Jenny and Cat a quick hi and bye before the first class started.

It was finally lunch after a couple of awkward teacher and student introductions.

Cat had her class right next to mine so we walked towards the cafeteria together. We came up to the room filled with rowdy teenagers and stood at the entrance trying to catch a glimpse of Tori or Jen.

"Do you see them?" Cat squeaks next to me.

"Uh...No I don't...OH Wait there they are... waving at us..look." I answers, finding the girls and pointing over at them. They sat at a round table in corner of the room by the exit closest to the p.e. area. I feel Cat grab by hand and lead me towards them excitedly.

We reach them and sit down next to our respective girlfriends. The girls and I carry easy small talk. Cat and Tori go back and forth about how great they think the new place is to them.

"Did you see all the posters of all the different clubs we can join?" Tori asks.

"OOh yeah, and have you had gym yet? The walls are covered in awesome student painted murals." Cat responds.

"Is it really that great?" Jenny asks them both.

They both look around at the table. Cat answers first.

"For me it is. The kids here actually have school pride not like back at the place I transferred from. I would literally be the only person at the sports games apart from the parents that attended for their kids." She explains.

We all look over to see what Tori has to say.

"Actually, back home it was only and all about the sports. No one dared to miss any of the games of whatever sports season it was. This place is looking more and more appealing to me because, even though it's my first day, I feel a sense of balance between all the aspects of a high school."

Jenny and I look at each other not fully getting what Tori was explaining. We turn our attention back to her.

"It's just that, from walking around and getting to see the people around me, I sense that nothing is more important than something else. The trophy case in the main hallway holds some pretty impressive awards. The announcement of academic achievements and progress during second period today shows the appreciation of hard work that went on last year. My teacher for free period took us out to the drama building behind the auditorium and that place is filled with so much cool stuff you can see the effort they put into teaching about the arts here."

Cat, Jenny and I sit in amazement as Tori finishes telling us about the observations she picked up so quickly.

"Damn, I never looked at this place like that. I guess it is pretty great. Thanks Tori." Jenny comments appreciatively.

Tori nods, turns away from Jenny and lands her eyes on me. I sit there in awe of her.

"Que?" She asks.

I rest my hand on her thigh under the table. Without looking down, she places her own hand on top of mine.

"See? I told you so." I say.

She smiles and places a soft kiss on my jaw.

"Smart-ass."She breathes, right below my ear.

The simple action sends a chill down by back. I look over, Cat and Jenny are having a side conversation of their own.

When I turn my head back to Tori she immediately puts herself right where she was before. The soft skin of her cheek brushes mine. I don't know when but she scooted closer to me so our thighs are right against each other.

Her lips are right by my ear again and I feel her exhale a warm breathe. There is an eruption of butterflies that go crazy in my stomach. When I hear her lips part, I know exactly what she about to do, and I panic.

"Don't" I whisper.

She pulls back slightly to look in my eyes.

"Why?" She asks.

"I can't take you trying to nibble on my earlobe in the middle of a cafeteria full of people Tori." I explain.

I feel a slight blush spread on my face just thinking about it.

"Is that really too much for you? A nibble on the ear.?" She asks again, winking at me.

"No, it just makes the task of keeping my hands off you in public THAT much more difficult...and frustrating." I reply.

Now it's her turn to blush.

"Well I guess we are a couple of frustrated girls, aren't we?"

I nod, then take a look around us. We seem to be calling no attention whatsoever. Even so, I don't think we should start anything in this room at the moment. I glance at the clock that hangs on the wall opposite of us. There are about twenty minutes left for lunch.

"Follow me." I command, lifting myself from the table.

Her hand was still holding mine so i pulled her with me.

We manage to sneak away from our friends. I lead us into a passageway that I found sophomore while looking for some random classroom. It wraps around a deserted room now used as storage. We make our way up a long flight of stairs that ends at the roof of the building farthest back on campus.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Tori asks in confusion.

I don't answer until we make it to the place I wanted her to see.

It's a small garden complete with a wooden bench and fixed tent for slight shade. The culinary elective instructor set the beautiful place up after she gathered the help from a few clubs around school that were looking for some community service to do. After some research and snooping around, I figured out that she has the same schedule every year that she uses for the maintenance of it. I come up here when I know she won't be.

I tug Tori towards the bench and we sit.

"That's it. I'm completely sold. Brockton is epitome of what every high school should be." Tori says, looking around at the greenery.

I intertwine our fingers and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Are you?...do you still feel sad about moving and the stress from it?" I ask, wanting to know how she's getting along.

I feel a small weight in the top of my head, guessing it's her chin.

"A little, but...being with you definitely makes it easier. Thanks for bringing me up here. I love it."

I lift my head and she wastes no time catching my lips in hers. I taste the faint flavor of strawberry gum. I was about to deepen the kiss before she swiped her tongue on my bottom lip. I part my mouth a bit more and intensify the kiss. We sit and gradually slow our pace, ending with soft pecks here and there. The bell signaling the end of our break pulls us apart. I cup her cup in my hand. Her lips are a little swollen from the many times I press on them with passion. It only makes me want to taste strawberry again.

"We should get going." She says.

I land one last peck and we make our way down to the main hallway again. I offer to walk her to her next class. We stand at the door with a little over minute for the next bell to ring.

"Hey, can we stop by my work to pick up my check before I drop you off later?" I ask her.

"Yeah, of course. Are you gonna work this week?" She asks back.

"I don't thinks so, my boss only hires Jenny and I during the summer. He calls one of us when he's in desperate need for help but other than that, I might not be going in any time soon."I answer.

"oH. Cool." She replies.

I tug at the bottom of her shirt and she steps closer to me. I lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek but stop mid way. I can't tell what her reaction is to my odd action because I'm stunned at the sight I see over her shoulder.

No fucking way... How could I have missed her? She made such a huge deal about leaving last year. What the hell?

She was standing sideways talking to a group of seniors that I knew were part of the student council.

I blink a couple times just to make sure my eyes aren't deceiving me. That was no use after I hear her unmistakable raspy laugh...just when everything was looking great for me...

Lauren is back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N:I love having free time...I get to do my three favorite things: Writing, Tumblr, and watching Youtube videos. Can you tell I have no social life?...Thanks for reading and responding, here is chapter 11.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tori asks, breaking me away from the stare Lauren unknowingly had me in.

I shake of my confusion and bring my attention back to her.

"Um, nothing is wrong...just...you should head inside...or we'll both be late." I manage to say.

"Jade your eyes went wide like they saw a ghost or something." She comments.

I give her a proper hug and kiss.

"It's...um...listen I'll tell you later o.k.?" I reply.

I have to process what I saw in order to tell her...about _her_.

"Alright...I guess...I'll meet you at the car after our last period."

I nod and smile at her, hoping to put her at some ease.

She steps away from me, walking into her class. I watch her go out of sight. The my head snaps back to Lauren. She's still standing a few yards away from me. She's catching up with her friends, she _was_ junior class president after all. Apart from her, the same kids stayed in office for this senior year.

I can't seem to move until some guy in the group waves over to someone by me. That's when I hastily turn around and start heading in the way of my class. I'm certain that she was going to look in my direction and catch me watching her.

I'm start to pick up my pace, just incase she's caught a glimpse of me and recognized. I'm about to cut a corner when I hear the husky voice. It's not a scream but enough to make sure I catch it.

"JADE?"

* * *

The final bell rang and I wasn't taking any chances. I was the first person out of the gate. I hopped in my car to wait for Tori.

I see her give goodbyes to Cat and Jenny in the distance. She makes her way towards me and a fidget in my seat, ready to get the hell out of here. Once she's inside, she buckles in and I head for the mall.

We get there in no time and Tori comes into the shop with me.

Rick is sitting behind the counter, not doing much, as usual.

"Jade, Hey!" He greets me.

"What's up? Where did the boss leave the pay checks?" I ask him in return.

"Um...oh they're right here." He reaches down under the register and gives me an envelope with my name on the front.

Tori stands behind me and I see Rick give her a weird look.

"Sorry...Rick this is my girlfriend Tori. Tori that's douche bag Rick." I introduce them.

Rick waves at her and she waves back.

"Nice to meet you, and I usually go by plain old Rick." He adds.

Tori chuckles.

"Nice to meet you too." She replies with a smile.

"Has Jenny come by for hers?" I ask him.

"Not yet."

"I'm seeing her later so how about you give it to me so she doesn't need to drop by." I offer.

"How do I know you won't go on a shopping spree with it?"

"Rick? Really? Yeah, I could use the couple of bucks to buy myself a donut and a can of Coke."

Tori finds my sarcasm funny but he remains silent.

"You just want to drool over Jenny one more time. Give me the damn check."

He frowns and hands me another envelope.

I take both of them and shove them in my back pocket.

"See you around dude. I'll tell Jenny you said hi." I say, starting to walk out.

"I'm counting on it. Bye ladies." He responds.

* * *

I drop Tori off at her house and, to my surprise, she doesn't ask me about earlier.

I pull into my drive way and park my car in the garage. I take the door in there that directly connects to the laundry room.

I make my way into the leaving room and turn on a random channel. The empty house is too quite for me bare. I grab a bottle of water from my fridge and plop myself down on the couch.

Lauren.

The name echoes in my head. I figured she'd gone away, that's why I wasn't expecting to see her ever again, especially back at Brockton. I wonder how she's doing.

The ringing house phone interrupts my thoughts. I pick it up.

"Hello."

"How come you disappeared and didn't even bother waving bye at us after school?" An angry Jenny asks over the phone.

"I guess you didn't run into to her if you aren't asking about it already." I reply.

"Run into who? Jade, what are you talking about?" Her tone softens up.

"She who shall not be named." I respond. Jenny absolutely loathed Lauren and hated whenever I spoke of her, so she knew exactly what I meant.

"How is that possible didn't she move out of the country or something?" Jenny asks.

"I doubt she was visiting her old high school for pleasure."

"She was at school today? For fuck's sake! Is she stalking you now?"

"I think she's back to graduate with her class." I answer.

"Oh doesn't that warm your heart." Jenny says, I could imagine the eye rolls and hate faces she was making right about now.

"Where did you see her?" She asks me.

"Jen, I picked up our check at the shop right before I came home. Come over and we can talk about it then." I say, wanting her company.

"Be there in five minutes" She declares, then I hear the line cut off.

True to her word, I hear Jenny knock on the front door soon after.

I jump up and walk over to let her in.

"Did you speed here?" I ask her.

She steps inside and brushes past me.

"Nope, I'm not reckless like you are. I just know my way around." She replies, dropping her hand bag on the coffee table.

"Do you want something to drink...or eat?" I ask her.

"Order a pizza..on me. The salad I ate during lunch did not even scratch the surface."

We waited until the food arrived so we could talk once we ate.

"Alright.." Jenny started, finishing her slice."What's doing back again?"

"Her name, as you very well know, is Lauren and I don't know why she's back yet." I answer.

"So you haven't talked to her?"

I shake my head no

"I saw her as I was dropping Tori off at one of her classes. She was talking to some people in the middle of the hall."

"Hmm. Have you told Tori about it?"

"No and that's my problem. I don't know what to say." I answer.

"Come right out with it. If you're serious about Tori, you shouldn't keep anything away from her. Lauren shouldn't be something your relationship can't handle."

Jen is right, except I don't know how to approach the subject of my last ex-girlfriend with Tori. Maybe i'm thinking too much of it. Somehow, Lauren being in physical nearness of us makes me nervous. If she weren't, I would simply tell Tori about what the last relationship was like and that would be it. It was just such a complicated break up that there is no telling how Lauren is doing from it now. It has been months but I fear she has resentment. It could make her capable of interfering with what I have now.

"I think I need to talk to Lauren before I explain her to Tori."

Jenny's expression turns curious.

"I doubt that's a good idea Jade." She replies.

"It could help settle anything left between us, any bad blood."

"You're being pretty chill about it. Why wouldn't she be?"

"We both know how..intense and..emotional Lauren was." I answer.

"Hey, I hate the girl and wouldn't wan't to talk to her another second in my life if I was you,but do whatever you have to do...Say the word and I can deal with her if you need me to."

I never understood why Jenny disliked her so much, maybe because Lauren came of as a shallow hipster if you only ever had passing conversations with her.

"You only hate her because you never made the effort to know her."

"That's not the only reason."

"Then name another." I asked of her.

I could see her struggling to make up an answer.

"Exactly my point"

"Whatever Jade, that's not the problem here. Do what you think is right and then go from there. Tori has a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"I know..." Is all I say.

"Is she coming over tonight?" Jenny asks.

"No. She made plans with Cat."

"Bummer...It must suck here when she doesn't stay over."

"It sucks whenever I'm not with her, period"

My small revelation makes Jenny turn up a grin.

"I'm pretty sure the word smitten could perfectly describe you about Tori at this point."

"You and Cat can't get enough of each other either."

The grin forms into a smile and I mirror it.

"I have to admit that, yes, I am very much infatuated with my red-headed princess." Jenny admits with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ewww. The month-ago-you would have punched present-you in the mouth for saying something like that." I say laughing.

Jenny laughs with me.

"True, but what can I say? Everything about Cat is contagious. Her happiness about life... her optimism...Things that I would usually get pissed about, she laughs off."

"Wow...she's got you good."

Jenny looks down at her lap and comes back to me with a serious look on her face.

"She just gives off this positivity that makes me want to be a better person for her."

I have never heard Jenny talk about anyone in any remotely caring way.

"This is great. I'm really happy for you." I sincerely let her know.

"Thanks. Now let's watch some crappy reality t.v."

* * *

Another morning of waking up to no one. I don't sleep well anymore. I don't know what it is that makes me uncomfortable in my own home now. I can't let it matter to me because then it becomes a problem that I know is out of my hands. It's not like I can call my parents and cry about how much I miss them, the sad fact is...I don't. There isn't anything to miss except a minuscule feeling of safety from having two other people home with me at night. I've replaced that with double checking the locks on the doors and windows, turning on the house alarm before I head to bed every night.

I get one text message a day from either my mom or my dad, like they take turns checking if I'm at least alive.

The alarm tells me I have time to shower, change, and pick up Tori with enough time to grab a cup of coffee from my favorite cafe.

I arrive at the Vega's home at the same time Tori's mom is in her car, about to head out.

I wave at her from inside my car but she only smiles back. I follow the movement of the vehicle through my rearview mirror until I see the hood of the other car roll up beside my window.

"Good Morning Jade. Tori was right behind me so she'll be a few seconds."

"Good Morning. Thanks for letting me know."

She smiles widely at me. I don't know where she gets the energy to be so chipper at this early hour. She's probably one of those people who enjoy greeting the day no matter where they find themselves.

"I wanted to ask...whenever you find it most convenient...How about you come over for diner? Tori's father and I would love to have you."

The invitation makes me nervous. I can't imagine how I'll be when the time actually comes.

"Of course! That sounds great. I'll let you know as soon as I can." I reply, trying to meet her cheerful tone with my voice.

"Make sure you do." She says.

I hear Tori walking up to the passenger door and turn around to find her settling in her seat.

"Bye girls...Have a good day at school." finishes.

I turned back to face her as she said goodbye.

Tori and I send her a synchronized response. We watch her as she rides away.

"Morning Beautiful." I say through a giant smile.

Tori leans over and gives my lips there morning kiss and nip.

"Hello." She replies in a somewhat groggy voice. I can tell we share the same feelings towards waking up for school, that kiss brightens my start though. Her face is still inches from mine.

"Do my kisses beat your coffee in the morning?" She asks, minty fresh breathe tickling my chin. I smile and peck her lips again before leaning back in my seat and starting the car.

"Babe...You have much to learn if you haven't figured out that nothing is better to me than a scolding hot cup of joe to kickstart my day.."

* * *

Jenny and Cat sit on the bleachers by the football field as we walk up to them, their order of coffees in hand.

"Hey you two, here you go."

I hand them the tray holding the cups as I take a seat a step below them. Tori doing same while facing me.

They both greet us and take a sip of their drinks.

"When does the season start?" Cat asks aloud.

"I read on the calendar of events that the first pep rally is next friday during the last hour of instruction." I answer.

"So the game is that night?" Tori asks.

Jenny responds,

"Yup, do you guys want to come?"

"Oohh..I do!" Cat answers raising her hand in the air.

Tori and I look at each other and nod yes.

"It'll be fun, our first group activity as seniors with school pride." Jenny says.

"It'll be my first school pride activity as a student ever." I comment.

I get a weird look from Cat and Tori.

"Shit...that's right, I would always invite you to these sort of things but you would always turn me down." Jenny replies.

"Are you serious Jade?" Tori asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, I just never found a good reason to want to come. Plus, Jenny would invite a group of other wierdos also, which made it less appealing.

"Hey, those weirdos were other close friends of mine." Jenny replies, holding a hand to her chest as if offended.

"No they fucking weren't you liar. They would be random people that you met at a party one time. They were never even actual students that went here." I correct her.

It shuts Jenny right up and she takes another sip of her coffee, mad that she knew I told the truth. I see Cat frown beside her.

"Hey, She showed up didn't she? That's more than what you can say." Cat says, rubbing Jenny's shoulder.

"You're right Cat, Sorry Jen." I apologize.

It makes Cat smile again. I couldn't make her adorable self mad at me too.

"I want to propose something." Tori vocalizes, making everyone's attention turn to her.

"Let's agree to make the effort to attend most of the games for all the sports seasons. That way we get to hang out and support our school at the same time."

All four of us look around at each other. I like the idea.

"I'm down, it will be our last year to do something like this after all." I agree, waiting for Cat and Jen to concur.

"Seems doable. I'm in." Jenny states.

"Me too! It'll be so much fun." Cat cheers from above.

"So it's settled." Tori says.

* * *

My eyes scanned every face they could as I walked to my classroom. Tori and I split in the main hall when the first bell rung. I sit in my first period not really listening to the beginning of the lecture. The teacher is going on about the overview of the first chapter in my U.S. Government book, which I find very boring.

I wonder what class Lauren has right now. After I ignored her call for me yesterday, I know she's probably trying to find me again.

Following what seems like an endless fourth period, we are finally released for lunch again. I remember what room number Tori has and make my way over.

I mess with my phone and start playing some music through my earphones as I walk. The song that's playing bores me so I look down to change it as I approach my destiny. When I decide on what song a feel like listening to, I click it and look up to try and find Tori amongst the rest of the moving bodies.

I stop dead in my tracks when my eyes find the curvy build of Lauren's body standing in front of Tori's slender frame. The moisture in my mouth is gone, my jaw drops. Out of all scenarios I pictured when I saw her yesterday, this one never crossed my mind. Lauren is talking to Tori. Tori is talking to Lauren. I shake my head to myself and sigh as I look up.

Jesus? Is this "Fuck with Jade's Life" week or something?

What the hell dude?

I yank my earphone out and tuck my phone away in my bag. Here goes nothing.

I take slow steps toward my ex and current girlfriend, secretly hoping that the two will drift apart before I get to them. But no. They stand there, chatting like they're old buddies.

Tori's friendliness is really screwing me over.

I make it up to a foot away from them. They're still caught up in their conversation. I tune in.

"Yeah, I spent my summer with some relatives over there. I had some catching up to do with the family. I had originally intended to stay and enroll in school but...I couldn't rip myself apart fro..."

Lauren was about to finish her sentence when, from the flip of her hair, she caught me staring at her.

I forgot the unique shade of green that her eyes were. Darker and richer than my own. They roamed my face. I was surprised at the faint glow of a tan that her skin displayed. A small grin spreads on her face.

Shit. Look away.

"Hey!" Tori finally acknowledges my presence, probably following Lauren's line of sight.

Both Lauren and I bring ourselves to look at Tori.

"I just met a fellow part-Arizonian!" Tori tells me excitedly.

"Lauren this is Ja.."

"Jade West."

Lauren finishes saying my name in a soft tone. She looks from Tori to me and smiles. My expressionless face must look odd. Next thing I know, her right arm is on the small of my back, pulling me in for a hug. I'm completely dumfounded and just return the short embrace.

"Hey hun." She whispers by my ear, using the shortened term of endearment she had for me when were together. It makes me stiffen. She pulls back, very aware at the effect she's having on me...I haven't been this close to her since we broke up months ago.

I look away from her to find the face of a confused Tori standing before me.

I grab my girlfriend's hand and intertwine her fingers with mine, tugging her next to me at the same time.

I can't think of anything to say to try and start to get out of the awkward encounter other than,

"Uh...Ready for Lunch?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys.

* * *

Was I the only one that felt the tension growing with every second that passed? I shifted my weight from right to left foot.

I looked nowhere in particular, but I could feel both the girls I stood before look at me in wonder.

I was going to open my stupid mouth again but Lauren beat me to it.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Tori. I'm glad we were paired up. Um..."

Paired up for what? P-a-i-r-e-d U-p F-o-r W-h-a-t?

Her wrist carries a sparkling gold watch when she brings it up to get a view of the time.

"Oh..I'm late for a lunch meeting with some kids from our council. I'll see you around..." Lauren tells Tori.

I feel a warm hand land on the arm not between my girlfriend and I.

"Let's not be strangers." She says low enough for only me to hear as she walks past me to head down the hall.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"Ok..so you're gonna tell me what that was all about right?"

Tori asks, holding my arm with both of her own at my side.

I turn my head towards the shoulder she just put her chin on.

Her brows are furrowed in curiosity. Small creases form on her forehead. I completely forget about what just happened and admire how cute her expression is right now. I use my free hand to lower her face a little, making me able to gently kiss away the wrinkles below her hairline. I move down a short space to brush my lips against hers.

I pull back, keeping my hand up and running a thumb over the blushed pink skin of her cheek.

Then I remember her question needs an answer.

"I can't explain to you _all _about what that was... but I can tell what I know." I respond.

Her hand lightly grasps the one I hold one her face.

"I'll take it...Let's go sit somewhere quiet." She orders, winking at me. I assume I know the place she means and I'm assured when we walk in the same direction. To my surprise, she remembers the path and proceeds to lead the way.

* * *

The garden is void of any other people when we arrive there after a short moment. I walk straight forward from the stairs to the bench. Tori let go of my hand to pick a flower on farther left side of the square area. I sit down slowly and cross one leg over the other, the fabric of my black jeans stretching tighter. I take my jacket off before also crossing my arms. I cut the sleeves off the old charcoal-colored Rolling Stones

t-shirt I wore today, I slight breeze hitting my uncovered shoulders. My eyes follow Tori as she makes her way back to me, Cherry Blossom in hand. She takes her place close to me.

"I hadn't seen those here before." I comment.

"Must have just planted them over the summer." She answers.

She stares down at the flower, unspeaking.

I bask in the calm that she brings, waiting for me to start whenever I want.

"Number 11. You don't force me. You let me speak when I'm ready."

She turns over to me. Nodding "no".

"I've bothered you to get an answer before." She says.

"You ask a second time to get it across, but I never feel pressure to blurt out...like I have with other people." I explain.

"Other girlfriends?" She asks.

I uncross my arms and take her left hand in my right, placing it on my thigh.

"People in general." I answer, playing with her fingers.

"They demand. The harassment makes a person think unclearly...rushing to put together thoughts...which often...makes for a response no one can believe." I finish.

Tori listens and nods in agreement.

"I just want you to be comfortable, and I think giving you time to answer makes that possible." She explains.

Hearing her say that makes me feel at ease because it's exactly what I'm trying to express. I think back to minutes before, Lauren's last words to Tori.

"What was Lauren talking about when she said she was glad you two were paired up?" I ask.

Pulling us out of the other topic.

"That was a lab science class we were standing outside of. The teacher was in the middle of assigning me a partner when Lauren walked in to check into class." Tori replies.

I raise my eyebrows in realization.

"The last ten minutes were for us to get to know a little bit about the person we were gonna be working with for the rest of the year."

Mandatory interaction time. I let out I brief laugh, rather that than sulk about the circumstance. I can imagine the cliché, Tori, my girlfriend, and Lauren, my ex-girlfriend, talking about me when I'm not present.

"What?" She asks beside me.

The worry that I felt about telling Tori of Lauren rolled off my shoulders.

"Have you ever seen anyone other than you, Cat or Jenny even make eye contact with me at this school?"

She ponders the question.

"No."

"Not only did Lauren make eye contact, she knew my name before you said it AND she ACTUAllY had the balls to touch me...do you see what I'm getting at? I ask Tori, not avoiding the answer but just making her think about it for a second.

"OOOHHHHH... I get it she's a childhood friend...no wonder" she replies snapping her fingers as if having figured it out.

Pffft, I chuckle at her.

"Hahahaha...That would imply I had a childhood...I've had the mindset of a 40 year old since I was like 8 Tori."

She looks completely lost. GOD, it's so adorable.

"Then how does she know you?"

I lift my idle hand to run my fingers through my hair.

"She is the most recent of the the two casualties...Remember?" I respond, referring to conversation we had at the beach after dinner at the pier, not so long ago.

I can tell the exact moment the light bulb goes off, I grin in amusement.

"...Lauren is your ex-girlfriend...and I'm the idiot who can't put two and two together."

"Heyyy...you're not an idiot..." I say, squeezing the hand intertwined with mine.

"It's so obvious now...well...I'm shit at reading people, that's for sure."

I laugh.

"On this occasion, I fully agree on that."

She shoves me with her shoulder and I smile. Then I see her replaying the scene in her head.

"Your name, the hug, the awkwardness...ha..."

She looks forward and giggles, I'm glad she gets a kick out of it...

"Come to think...that was the first time I've seen you loose your cool." She adds.

I frown.

"I did not."

"Yup, you totally did. haha...you didn't know what to do with yourself." She teases poking my thigh.

I close my mouth, tightening my lips into a straight line.

"You can't even front."

"Fine...But it was a result of surprise."

"How so?"

I turn my body to face Tori more directly.

"I broke things off with Lauren exactly one month before summer break. I think she felt that we were in a better place in our relationship than we actually were so, when it happened, she took it hard. After a couple of days of miscommunication, I wanted to see her and have an amicable conversation. When I went looking for, I found out that she'd left...She asked her Mom not to tell me anything about where she went. I had no way of getting in touch with her."

I paused to take a breathe.

"The school year ended...There was nothing I could do even though I sincerely worried...The time passed...and then you and I met." I finish, shyly grinning at her. She reciprocated but a look of puzzlement slowly spread on her face.

"You just forgot about her?" Tori asks.

I shake my head to the sides.

"I didn't forget...It was kind of pushed aside...increasingly...the more I spent time with you. I was still bothered by it but...my focus was getting caught elsewhere." I answer, taking both her hands in mine now.

"I can't blame you." She says, flicking strands of her hair over her shoulder.

I smile widely. She clears her throat and begins to add something,

"...you may think it's unusual for me to say...but...If you care enough,...which it sounds like you do,...talk to her...clear the air...She IS back and looks like she'll be sticking around so why not make amends?."

I look give her a doubtful look, which she mimics.

"I know it sounds weird in the context of me sort of sending you off to reconcile with your ex-girlfriend...but I'm confident in what we have...and I see nothing wrong with acting like the mature person you are...but if you don't feel like doing that then it's still o.k."

I stare at her, watching as she completes her thought. I had said to myself that I had fallen in love with her but...I couldn't of been more wrong. It's a perpetual descent inside a bottomless well. I can't stop falling in love with her...she doesn't let me. She is unknowingly pushing me deeper...every time she listens...every time she understands...every time she gives me her opinion...every time she does her best to help me...every time she touches me...evert time she lets me touch her.

My legs uncross and I stand, pulling her up with my by her hands. I wore heeled boots making my a couple inches taller. I left no space between us. Our noses grazing one another.

I feel her lean in but I pull back before she reaches me. I bend down and pick her up in a quick swoop. I hold her legs up to straddle my hips. I small squeak leaving her mouth.

"You're crazy. I could have fallen." She tells me, holding herself up by hugging her arms around my neck.

"I wouldn't dare hurt you." I respond, meaning much more than what she heard.

I turn us around and feel the edge of the bench hit the back of my knees, I sit back down...her head a touch above mine now.

My arms tightly snake around her waist, bringing my torso flush against hers. Our foreheads resting on each other.

"Intense much?" She whispers, her breathe mingling with my own.

Shit...my impulse could take me far. I tip my head back slightly to look at her eyes and give her some space.

"No..don't...I like it..." She reveals, cupping my jaw in both her hands..

I bring my lips to hers in a soft and lingering kiss. Her right hand comes up to the back of my neck, pulling my closer, deeper into her mouth. I slow it down, brushing back and forth between the bottom and top morsels of flesh, impossibly soft and supple.

I let go slightly, giving us time to come up for oxygen.

"and that was for?" She asks.

"for...being you, for being awesome and thoughtful you." I answer.

Just when I'm going to continue with another kiss, I hear a faint growling noise...coming from her stomach.

We both look down between us.

"Hhmmm...we better feed the beast..." I mutter before pecking her cheek.

We make our way towards the cafeteria for the end of lunch.

* * *

I sat at the dining room table with my laptop open, a couple of half done assignments laying by it. I have been sitting here since about four o'clock procrastinating, my computer clock reads 6:45. My thoughts keep wandering back to what Tori suggested. I want to talk to Lauren, I just have to figure out how I should go about finding her. It would be weird rolling up by her house and running into her parents. I don't want to do it during school. Then I remember, her cell phone number hasn't left my contacts list.

I yank my phone out of the pocket of my pants. Sure enough there it is, but I also remember calling it multiple times, months ago when she left, she never picked up.

I couldn't hurt to try. I select the name and bring the phone up to my ear. I'll let it ring six times max.

The line cracks at ring 5 and my hand clamps over my mouth...I'm so fucking stupid, you called HER!, you moron.

"I would have deleted my number off my cellphone a long time ago If I was you." Her throaty voice sounds threw phone.

Way more calm and collected than I am.

"I'm a bitch but only to a certain extent...give me a beak.." I mutter nervously.

I hear a chuckle on the other end.

"What can I do for you, Jade?" Lauren asks.

Why the change of heart? I ask myself.

"For some reason...I feel like I should be asking you that question..." I answer.

"Did you call because you feel like you owe me something?"

I think about it for a minute but reach no conclusion.

"Would it sound fucked up if I did?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"My bad...I hear you haven't gotten any less bossy."

"I was never bossy you ass wipe."

We chuckle together.

"...I know you heard me when I called for you..." She says, any laughter left completely gone in her speech now.

"You caught that?" I ask.

"Mmhm"

"Damn, I was counting on it that you didn't."

"I have very acute senses Jade."

"So you remind me."

There is a brief lull in the chat.

"Are you busy?" I ask her, wanting to converse face to face.

"My only responsibility is school...It's only tuesday. Some of the teachers don't even have a syllabus to hand out yet." She responds.

"How lucky of you. I'm working on some homework right now."

"Which you can breeze right through in minutes."

"If I could actually concentrate for more than 20 seconds."

"Victoria taking over your thoughts?" She asks.

I made it obvious when I basically claimed her when I saw them in the hall at school.

"Majorly..."

..but I digress...I think we should get together and talk."

"I think so too" She answers.

Great...ask when nitwit.

"Can we meet soon?"

She lingered.

"...I'm hungry...let's meet at Mike's Diner...I can only function if you promise to but buy me my favorite."

"Mike's famous french toast it is..."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: Feedback plays a part in sustaining the little amount of sanity I have. Tell me what you think and, as always, Thank You for reading.

* * *

I half-assed my assignments and made my way over to the diner. As I pull open the door I realize that nerves have been replaced by curiosity. I scan the small area. A couple sit on stools by the counter. Two different booths are occupied by trios of guys and girls. I'm about to do a double check of the front of the diner when I catch a glimpse of her sitting at the farthest booth, dark hair cascading over the side of her face that would face me. Her head is held up by her her right hand which rests on the edge of the table. I take silent steps over to the table, arriving there unnoticed. I shove my hands inside the pockets of my leather jacket, waiting to see if she'll look up anytime soon...she doesn't.

I lean close to the ear covered by loose waves.

"Lauren!" I yelp.

Her elbow slips off the table and her body gives a small tremble as she whips her head around to find the source of the scare.

I stumble back in, grabbing my stomach to stifle the loud laugh that broke through me.

"Jesus Fucking Christ" She groans threw gritted teeth. It only makes me laugh more. One of her hands hold on to the table and the other comes up to clutch her chest.

I bring myself down to a chuckle, stepping back into the spot I was before.

"You're such an asshole." She murmurs, flipping her hair to the other side, scowling at me.

"Why thank you" I respond, smiling at the triumph of disturbing her.

She scoots towards me, climbing out of the booth. I don't waste time putting my hands up in defense while moving away from her.

Now I'm frightened. She stands still, crossing her arms and almost making me sweat under her green eyed glare, though it looks like no harm is intended.

"What?" I ask.

"I think I deserve more than that bullshit, semi-hug, pat on the back thing you did earlier today."

I raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"Fair enough." I answer.

In one short stride she's inches away. Her arms wrap around my neck and I do the same around the middle of the body embracing me. It's odd, hugging her like this. She sighs into my neck, I give her a soft squeeze of reassurance. That breathe sounded like it had been kept in a long time. We slip apart and settle in, opposite to each other.

I take my jacket off too remain only in a black long-sleeve top. My legs crossover under the table and I set my hands atop the table. Before we can start to speak a waitress arrives with two plates of french toast and a couple of coffees. We both say thanks and she goes off to attend another table.

"I went ahead and ordered so you didn't have to wait." She says.

"I can see that."

She begins to dig in and I do as well.

"Breakfastfordinneristhebestthingintheworld." I mumble with huge piece of sweet toast in my mouth.

"Ew. Close your mouth Jade, don't be a pig." Lauren grumbles with a frown."

I look up from my plate and push all the food in my mouth forward, opening wide for her to look at the chewed up mess.

She shakes her head and scoffs.

"DIS-GUS-TING...What did I ever see in you?"

I shut my mouth and swallow, taking a sip of my black coffee right after.

"Not much I guess...you ran fast." I reply.

She winces at the comment. Fuck.

"That was...uncalled for...I'm sorry." I reply almost inaudibly.

I manage to bring back all my nerves and anxiety with stupid sentence.

She sets down the knife and fork she was holding. The clang of metal on wood rips through the silence hanging in the air.

"I guess now would be the time to start this then."

She says, leaning back against soft cushion.

"Go ahead...ask me." she commands.

I'm a little taken aback by her handling of the situation.

Where do I start.

"...Um...Where...where have you..been?" I begin.

"I guess you didn't catch the "part-arizonian" introduction that Tori was giving about me..."

I try to remember but end up just sending her a look of confusion.

"I was in Arizona Jade..."

"Okay...why?"

"Two reasons, my great grandmother flew in from New York over the summer...my mom wanted me to go over and stay with her for a while so I could meet more of the family as they would drop by to visit.

"..oh..." I respond waiting for the rest.

She blows out a heavy breathe.

"Reason number two...I couldn't handle staying here anymore."

"I tried finding you." I say.

"Yeah...that only made it worse."

"Made what worse?" I ask...searching for deeper answers.

"...what?...the pain Jade...the fucking pain." She chokes out, her eyes piercing into mine. I tear away, focusing on the people walking by the window where we sat.

"I don't want to sound insensitive...I get that I hurt you...but...can you tell me why it was so bad that I couldn't get anything to at least give me some kind of sign that you were...alive...for lack of a better word." I ask.

"You not knowing from me was nothing compared to what I was feeling, so forgive me if you think I should have taken the time to text you hello."

I can see the emotions she had put away come back to the surface. This is not what I intended, but I can try to get somewhere from this.

"Why were you scared to show me this? You're anger."

"I don't know...maybe because it would of made me look like an idiot for it...which I realized I was...after a lot of thinking."

Stop being cryptic and just tell me.

" an idiot for what?" I ask, raising my voice higher than normal.

Her head rolls back. I see her gulp, a large knot going down her throat. Then she chuckles.

"For doing exactly what you asked me not to on our first date...for reading too much into your attentiveness...for tricking myself into thinking that maybe you would change your mind...for mistaking all the signs...for doing everything except not falling in love." She finishes.

I remember what I said...It sounds senseless now...wanting to date a beautiful girl but drawing a line in the sand directly in front of me...and forbidding her to cross it.

"I...I wasn't looking for it Lauren...but I felt alone...and you were near...I was selfish and inconsiderate...asking you to be with me but denying the possibility that you needed more than empty make-out sessions..."

Her tight pressed lips turn up into a smile and a small laugh is let out. It lightens the mood.

" at least they were HOT empty make out sessions." She says.

"but it wasn't enough for you...and for that I sincerely apologize."

"Thanks but there is more to it...now answer me...Why didn't you cut it off sooner...Did you really not realize what was happening?" She asks.

Fuck me...I'm such a dick.

"I have to admit I thought that was what I was doing when I talked to you about breaking up. I guess I started to notice a shift but...it was too late.

"It was." She replies.

"So...how do you feel now?" I ask.

" about you?"

" about me, about yourself...about whatever you want to tell me."

"I feel fantastic, actually. I had the whole summer to think and I found out a lot about myself. First off, I'm not a casual relationship type of girl. Secondly, I need watch out when I fall in love because if I'm not careful...I WILL fall flat on my face."

I laugh loudly at her way of expressing the second one, she smiles at me.

"Those are two of the bigger ones on my list, which I'm not gonna go through, but I will say this...I caught up with myself...and now I can comfortably say...I love you."

I look at her nervously and shift in my seat.

"Ha..Don't bug out...I love you but in a totally non-creepy and platonic way." She finishes.

My small grin spreads across my face.

"I love you in a totally non-creepy and platonic way too" I respond.

"You don't have to say that. I'm seriously fine Jade."

"I'm not saying it because I feel like I have too...though you may not believe it...you worried me sick...and I missed my friend...I love you and don't make me say it again because I might blow chunks all over our dinner." I admit.

She cracks up.

"Yeah...it's ruining your bad-girl image."

What have I turned into?

"Whatever." I scoff.

We eat the rest of our food and trade stupid banter.

The waitress fills our mugs one last time before we leave.

"So, when did Tori happen?" She asks, taking a sip.

I smile at the memory.

"The second week of summer I went to pick up a coffee after work but before I got to drink it, Tori gracefully managed to add it on my shirt as an accessory."

"oooof..bad first impression"

"Quite the opposite actually." I correct.

"annddd have you told her yet?" She asks, winking at me.

"told her? oh..about you?..totally. I have to say that I was iffy about it at first but I came right out and I couldn't have asked for a better response. She actually encouraged me to communicate with you. I would have probably taken longer to do so if it weren't for her." I reply.

Her eyebrows raise in mildly surprised expression.

"That sounds great and all but if the taste of the word has stopped leaving a bad taste in your mouth from saying it to me...Have you said it to her?"

Oh...you're asking if I love Tori..hmm.

"What makes you think I'm ready to say it?" I ask.

She flips her hair to one side and studies me intently...as if she didn't understand the question.

"Jade...you cute little idiot you..."

"Heyyy" I frown.

"I've only seen you and Tori together once and I can already tell. It's written All over your face...in permanent marker...If you weren't so adorable about it I would say it's quiet funny...seeing you drop the rough and tough facade for her and melting at her presence.

"I thought I was doing a good job of keeping it together." I answer.

We both chuckle.

"Well you're not, but it's not a bad thing. Personally, I'd say it's a pretty good look on you. Plus, walking around like a grump and scowling all the time wasn't doing your appearance any favors."

I roll my eyes at her, but she makes a good point. I take a deep breathe.

"Despite the fact that I'm just shit at verbalizing feelings, I AM and look forward to telling her."

She smiles brightly at me.

"I'm happy to hear it. I'm also glad you called me...now we can be best friends forever.!" She exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa...don't get ahead of your self there peaches."

"Ha nope..you don't get to take this away from me bitch. I'm going all out and buying us matching bracelets..TOMORROW!"

I try to keep a serious face but I can't...Her green eyes are lit up.

"Fine..I'll let you have your minute of glory."

* * *

It's the opening friday of the football season and Tori has been going on about how excited she is since the Pep Rally ended a couple of hours ago. We're hanging out at my house for a few more minutes until we're ready to head of to the game.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and make my way into the living room. I stop to take a sip and watch her pull out a long red scarf from the her duffel bag that sits on the couch.

"Tori?" I call. She leans back up, wrapping the garment around her slender neck..turning to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel...I don't know...Bad.. When you lie to your mom and tell her you're staying at Cat's for the weekend?"

She freezes for a moment when I finish my sentence. Then she nods her head motioning for me to come to her. I comply and we sit down on the sofa. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, clearing up my view of her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I feel awful when I lie...about anything. She trust me with whatever I do and sometimes I realize I'm taking advantage of that." She answers.

I didn't expect this reaction from her, but that's stupid of me knowing that Tori is such a sweet person. I take her hand in mine in an attempt to comfort her.

"But I do it anyway." She continues, looking at our joined hands..then meeting my gaze.

"I adore the time we get to spend together...it's the best part of my day and all I want...,as long as you don't find it annoying, ... is to be near you."

A wide smile is instantly spread on my face and she shyly at me.

" And though the lying is wrong and I know it doesn't make it okay...I don't regret doing it because being here makes me happy...you make me happy." She goes on.

I give her hand a squeeze, feeling a spread of warmth over my body form what she just told me. I peck her soft lips in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"Do you think I'm clingy?" She asks.

"No...but I wouldn't mind it if you were. We could lock each other together with handcuffs and I would be the most delighted person in the world." I answer, moving closer to her and leaving small kisses along her jawline.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." She murmurs in my ear.

I blush at the feeling of her hot breath as she nuzzles into my neck.

"What about when I'm not here?" She asks, pulling back a little and cupping my cheek in her hand.

"This house is pretty spacey for one person...I mean...Are you all right when you're alone?"

Her thumb is running over my chin...I tilt my head down and put by lips to her palm while I think about her question.

"I'm used to being on my own in this place...that's how it has always been."

She lifts my face up to look directly at me.

"_HAS..._though your parents are gone for the moment...you have people that care about you...one phone call away...you don't have to be on your own _NOW." _She tells me.

"It's tough at times...the dead silence of the night is not easy to ignore...but I have to Tori. I'm a little old for babysitters."

She disapproves of my statement, shaking her head.

"Jade...stop doing that. You are allowed to need. You are allowed to ask for someone to be there for when you want them...especially me."

"Do you stay over because you think I shouldn't be alone?" I ask.

"I told you a minute ago why I come over...but that was for myself. I also come over for you...I don't like the feeling of uncertainty I get when I'm laying in by bed and we text each other good night. I can't help but imagine the stupidest things." She replies

I look away from her and blow out a puff of air.

"You don't have to worry about me." I whisper.

"OH I do...i couldn't stop even if wanted to."

I look back over, it scares me how grim her face is.

"Okay"

"Okay?" She repeats.

"Okay...whenever I feel like I need to..I'll call you or one of the girls."

She squints at me.

"Promise?" She says, holding up her pinky finger.

I link mine with hers and pull it to my chest, then giving her a lasting kiss.

"Promise."

* * *

I should have worn a scarf like Tori's. There is a tiny bite of chill tonight that I could have prevented myself from feeling.

We are walking over to the bleachers which are almost completely filled by people in different outfits of the red and black school colors. I grab Tori's hand as she leads us up the metal stairs to the highest bench. Cat and Jenny are waiting for us.

The saved us a spot right at the edge and as soon as they see us they cheer as if we've been apart for years. We all greet each other and settle into our seats.

"Right on time ladies. Five minutes till kick off!" Jenny exclaims in our direction. Both cat and her jump in glee.

I hug Tori's arm when a cold breeze passes by us.

She leans her head on my shoulder.

Cat looks over at us and smiles.

"Oohh guys..can you please go down to the snack bar and get us some hot chocolate?" She asks, wiggling her brows.

"We just got here." Tori whines.

"I know I'm sorry I just remembered that they announced they would sell it at the rally...pretty please...Go before it starts...we'll take care of the seats." Cat pleads handing Tori a ten dollar bill.

I tug at her arm.

"I could use a cup of something warm." I say.

"All right, come on." She says, grabbing the bill from Cat's hand.

We make it to the line, linked by arms.

I look around and see that there might be not one single person from our school missing at this event.

"Pretty amazing turn out huh?" I hear from behind us.

Tori and I both turn around to find Lauren standing there, giving us a small wave. Her long hair is covered by a black beanie and she wears a long red cardigan over dark jeans.

"HIII!" Tori greets, leaning over and giving Lauren a small hug.

Once she's done I do the same.

"Showing school spirit I see." I say.

"Yup, kind of have to as part of the student council." She answers.

"Did you just get here?" Tori asks beside me.

"Uh, about ten minutes ago but I've been walking around like and Idiot trying to find Cameron...She's our treasurer and my date for the night but I have yet to find among all these people."

Tori and I share a sly look.

"Date for the night?"

"Ha she probably stood you up." Tori and I joke.

Lauren shoves my shoulder lightly.

"I shouldn't have said date...we just wanted to meet up together to watch part of the game and maybe help out at concessions but I don't know where she is yet." She replies, folding her arms in front of her and taking a look around the place.

"How about you help us carry some cups of chocolate over to our friends at the stands and from up there we can help you look for Cameron." Tori offers and I nod in agreement.

"It's a deal, thanks you guys. You're the couple of lezzies I know." She answers.

"Oh God." I say rolling my eyes at her.

Tori laughs and we move up the line.

I lead the girls up the bleachers this time. When we make it up to Jenny and Cat the crowd erupts in cheers as the team runs out of the locker room. The drum line kicks off the music and the rest of the marching band joins in soon after.

Cat goes crazy jumping and waving her arms around while Jenny stands in one place but hollers out all her support.

The girls following me and I are carful not to burn ourselves with the liquid we carry. I call for Jenny's attention because she's closer to the end and I give her the cups I was holding.

I scoot in all I can to leave room for Tori and Lauren.

I'm about to join in the hurrah when I feel Jenny look over at my side. I look over to her and her face is equal parts confusion and anger.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Jenny shrieks into my left ear.

"Watch herself Jen!I know it's loud around us but you could have just said it closer to me." I say, covering my ear in pain at the exposure it took of her loud voice.

" And who are you talking about?" I ask.

I follow her eyes and see that she's looking past Tori and I.

"Fucking Lauren! That's who."

I thought we were past this.

"Yeah so? We invited her up here. What's your problem?"

She looks away from Lauren to shoot daggers at me.

"My problem is her, Jade."

My face scrunches in perplexity. Why is she spitting these words at me with so much animosity? Lauren has never done anything to even begin to deserve this attitude from Jen.

"Dude?...calm the FUCK! down." I say, only raising my voice to curse.

She faces forward, the sick look still on her face. I run my fingers through my hair, searching for any reasonable explanation for Jenny's odd behavior.

We stand there, not saying anything to each other...watching everyone around us enjoy the game.

After a couple of minutes, Jenny shifts her entire body in my direction.

"If she's gonna stay here, I'm leaving."

I give her my attention once again.

"You can't be serious." I say, stoned-faced.

Her expression hardens.

I turn over to Tori. She's listening to Lauren say something but I interrupt.

"Any luck finding Cameron?"

They both shake there heads no.

"Don't need to anymore, she just texted me. Something came up and she couldn't make it." Lauren explains.

"I invited her to stay with us for rest of the game." Tori tells me over the chattering of the crowd.

Shit. I turn back around and see Cat up on the bleacher, Jenny stepped down and tugged on her sweater. Cat bends down and Jen says something to her by her ear. Cat stands back up frowning and shaking her head. Jenny pulls her back down again and says something else except this time she also points at me.

The redhead shrugs her shoulder and I can her say ok. They share a brief kiss and Jenny hurriedly brushes by, ignoring us all as she walks out of the row and out of sight.

Tori looks at me for an answer. Lauren stands still, seemingly unfazed.

I copy Tori's expression and look back over to our short friend.

It takes one sideways stride to get close to her. I wave my hand in her face to get her to tear away from the game.

"What did Jenny say?" I ask loudly.

She moves down to me like she did with her girlfriend.

"She said that she was leaving and asked if I wanted to go with her. I told her I didn't want to. Then, she told me that I could ride with you but she wasn't in the mood to be here anymore and that was it." Cat explains.

She stands leans away from me and focuses back on the game.

Slowly, I move to return to my place when my eyes find their sparkling green match. I hold them for a few seconds until Lauren averts, reaching for her beanie and nervously adjusting it.

That. was. weird.

Can't I watch a damn football in peace?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: You, whoever you are that reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this fanfic, you're an awesome human being...at least in my book. I give you capítulo catorce...watch out...wanky.

* * *

Her red painted nails clawed at the bottom of my tank top. She balled the material in a tight fist that then pushed roughly against my abdomen. My back connected with the cool sheets on the mattress, a small reliever of the heat that was spreading through me. My legs hung off the foot of the bed and in the attempt to push myself further up, I parted my thighs only to be stopped by her own knee sliding in between them.

I broke the fevered kiss we were in when my lungs insisted on gasping for air when her limb came daringly close to my center.

She didn't give me more than two-seconds when her lips were on my mine again. I felt faint dips in the cushion on either sides of my head, her arms holding her up above me. I slide my tongue across the lip I held in between mine, asking and being granted permission to go further. She responded deliciously slow, taking long to give me back control of my tongue, which I wanted to use for something else.

I drop my head, trying to regain control of my breathing. Her hair frames her face and falls long enough to tickle the sides on mine. The lights are cut off but the small glow from my bedside lamp help me make out her expression which seems to be curious.

I smile at the sight. Her lips are swollen from the pressure of the kisses...her cheeks flushed in deep red.

She bends at her elbows and her entire body comes to lie on mine. I experience the delight of her hip bones lightly nudging into mine, the flexing of her abs teasing the skin under my shirt, and a faintly heaving chest meets the rhythm of mine in complete sync. Though we're fully clothed, I rave at the brushing of our breasts as it sends a thrilling chill down my spine.

I take my thumb and brush it all along the plump opening of her mouth, simultaneously praising the gorgeousness of Tori's slender figure melding with mine.

The tip of my nose scrapes against hers. I send her a mischievous smirk before finding her lower thigh which rested on the exterior of my left and pulling it gradually higher, gliding it along my side until it came up to the high of my waist. Her manner doesn't change at my move for a good while until the corner of her mouth tugs slightly and gentle wink is thrown at me by twinkling eye.

She leans down and I close my eyes in anticipation of a kiss that never comes. Teeth nip along my jaw at a leisurely pace...then that's replaced by lips caressing the area right behind my ear. As she goes to attack my neck, I'm reminded of position of her other leg when it jerks up...the bottom half of her body abruptly grinds on mine and I loose it.

"...mmmm" I groan of pleasure, it rips from my throat.

I couldn't contain it. I feel her suck at my neck...her tongue darts and wets the spot it just assaulted.

"..hhooolly sshhiitt" I stutter out, another thrust smashing her into me.

How?What?Who?When?Where? and Why? I can't even begin do understand what she's doing to me but I don't even care right now...it's just all to exhilarating to formulate a coherent thought.

There is a pressure that I can't quite make out where it's coming from. It's steadily hitting the bunch of nerves between my thighs and my eyes are rolling to the back of my head. She doesn't realize what she's doing to me because any audible sign of pleasure is caught it my chest. The contact makes me melt and a familiar warmth forms in the pit of my abdomen.

I'm wet...and on the brink of...fuck...it's gone.

She's done something...shifted slightly...and that sweet sensation is gone.

We indulge for I don't know how long because it seems like the seconds go on for hours. She drags out every movement and I respond with whatever I can when I manage to get my mind and body to cooperate properly.

I ungracefully go to take her down so I can straddle her now when in mid air she runs her arm straight under the back of my shirt. I kneel and straighten up when she takes her hand away and I feel sweat drip down my back.

"I think you might be overheating." Tori mumbles in voice that can only be described as pure sex.

I chuckle at her statement.

" . and . ." I respond.

My eyes flash up as I go to push my hair back and I catch my alarm clock reading 2:30 a.m.

I start to move back down but Tori stops me with her hand on my stomach. Her neck was craned as she read the time too.

"Oh my god Jade,..Do you realize how long we've been rolling around." She asks.

"hmm...no...Tell me...how long have we been 'rolling around'?" I ask back, poking fun at her term.

She sits and holds me to her with arms around my middle.

"Like three hours."

Feels more like six.

We stay like this for a couple of minutes. Tori breaks the silence again.

"Babe?" Her voice resonates against me from her head resting right under my chin.

"Hmm."

"...Were you?..umm..Were you gonna?...n..never mind" She falters.

I lean back to meet her eye level.

"What are you stammering about?" I ask, bemused.

"Nothing...it was a dumb question...forget it." She responds, shaking her head and trying to pull me in.

I don't budge.

"Come on...ask me."

She looks down between us, averting from my stare.

"I don't know how, I've never said it aloud before."

My eyebrows scrunch together.

"You have to now because I'm not letting you move until you do." I declare.

She clears her throat and flicks her bangs back.

"Earlier...when it got pretty...heavy?...Were you close to...you know." She sort of asks, shrugging at me.

Fuck...I thought she hadn't noticed. I'm about to become mortified when I notice her biting her lip and looking at anything but my face. She's so adorable, afraid to ask if I was about to come.

"Orgasm? Come? Finish?...you know...we should be able to feel comfortable enough to talk about it?" I respond.

"I am comfortable...I've just never had to ask it to anyone before...It's...odd."

"OK. Well,...no I did not." I answer.

Her eyes flip open wide and her mouth forms an "o".

"What makes you ask? or think I did?" I question, seriously wondering.

"There was one point where you looked like you might of been...about to?...I mean...I obviously know nothing about it seeing as I'm a big ol' lesbian virgin...but your body just sent me an energy that I can't detail."

Energy is an understatement. I was just about ready to implode in ecstasy.

"There was something...now that I think of it..it was probably you knee...that was pushing in to me...and I was definitely on the edge." I answer, running a hand threw my hair and then resting my forearms on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" She responds.

Is she crazy?

"For what?" I ask.

"I shouldn't have let it go that far, and then left you there."

"Victoria,.." I sigh, grabbing her face in my hands.

"I can assure you that I'm completely fine with however far you want or need to take it. Yeah...it was pretty intense...but that's not a bad thing...it's natural...I'm just beyond attracted to you and I let myself get a little carried away...but it's nothing a cold shower can't fix."

She smiles brightly and we drop back onto the mattress. Ready to fall asleep waiting for a Saturday sun.

* * *

"Jade." I hear her call from beside me.

I stir in place.

"Jade! Wake up!" I'm too sleepy to reply.

Then, Tori shakes me by my arms.

"God! Jade get up. You're drowning in sweat!"

I peel my head off of my pillow and through hazy eyes manage to make out Tori hovering over me in concern.

I push down the warm veil that covered me and sit up.

Her hand came up to cover my forehead. I find that the alarm reads 7:04 a.m.

"Dude..it's too early to be up on the weekend...I'm going back to sleep." I mumble, about to give away my arms so I can rest back.

She grabs me by my shoulders and stops me.

"No, you're not babe. I think you might have a fever. You're skin is on fire."

Crap...That explains why I was clutching to my blanket up to my chin before, a light shiver ran through me.

"I'm fine...let's go back to bed...please?"

She scoffs and throws her legs over the side of the bed.

"You wish...I'm gonna go dampen a towel for your head and get you something to eat and drink. I'll also call my mom."

"What? No, don't bother her. It's nothing." I plead...stifling a cough.

She crosses her arms in disbelief.

"Nothing" My Ass...I'll try to control it for now. I saw some medicine in your cabinet that you can take but you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The Vega Residence. My mom cooks up a mean remedy for almost any illness you can think of."

I throw my hands up and move towards her.

"Tori, I haven't even responded to her dinner invitation and you expect me to show up at her door a sick mess?"

"Ah Ha! You admit you're sick."

She counters.

I roll my eyes.

"We'll drive over there later. I'll text her about diner so she'll be aware. Meanwhile, If you but something in your stomach first, I'll let you sleep some more. I'll stay and do stuff around the house, maybe whip something up for lunch." She says.

I chuckle.

"How domesticated of you."

She smiles.

"I just want to help you out."

"Thank you...but don't feel like you need to do anything around here...I don't tend to make any kind of disorder."

"Yeah that's because you're a neat freak and the complete opposite of any teenage girl I know. Remember last night when we got home and you almost threw my own shoe at me because I brought in one tiny speck of grass from the lawn?"

"Hey! You ripped out a giant chunk with the heel of your boot and it was all over the hardwood floor."

"It was like three blades of green and you were practically about to kill me!" She argues back.

I smile at the foolishness of it, then I shrug my shoulders to my ears.

"Fine...can I get breakfast now? Por favor?" I say, batting my lashes at her.

"Yes, but I'm not blinded by your magnificent green eyes. I'm still mad at you for that one."

"I apologize for my bitchyness."

"Humph, whatever...I'm making you pancakes." She swivels and leaves the room.

* * *

I take a deep breath as Tori puts the key inside the lock to open the door.

"It smells incredible and we're not even inside yet." I comment.

"That's my momma. She goes all out." Tori responds.

"Good because although I ate like twenty of your scrumptious pancakes my stomach is growling in hunger."

"You also had two BLT's for lunch." She adds.

I laugh as we step through the door.

"Yeah..well...If you keep cooking and feeding me like that I don't want to hear any complains when I gain a couple of pounds."

We both grin like idiots.

"I wouldn't mind." She answers.

A chuckle escapes my lips but it's covered up by the loud sound of a group of female voices laughing in unison.

Tori and I are standing in the hallway and it seems that the bodies are in a room near us.

"Oops, I forgot to mention...when I told mom about tonight, she replied that I should invite Cat over too."

I'm relieved at some pressure coming off from thinking I would be the only guest over...but if Cat was invited..does that mean?..

"Wait...so is Jenny here too?"

My question is answered when I hear the distinctive voice of my old friend traveling through the house.

She's asking about something that I'm too far to distinguish.

"Guess so...is that not good?" She asks.

"I thinks it's great...the more the merrier...except Jenny somewhat pissed me of yesterday night." I say.

"Yeah I caught that but I figured it wasn't my place to butt in." She responds lowly.

We've been whispering to each other since the door closed behind us.

I'm in the process of replying when I hear light heels click our way. Both Tori and I follow the sound.

Tori's mom sticks her head out of what I think is the doorway to her kitchen.

"Heeeyyyy Girls!" She bellows in a tone filled with excitement.

"Get in here! Cat, Jenny and I are finishing up. You're just in time."

She advances towards us with open arms. Her daughter is standing before me so she hugs her first.

"Hola Mija"

Letting go and moving my way she says,

"Hola Jade, Glad you finally made it."

We break apart.

"I couldn't wait any longer...I've heard so many great things and I had to see where Tori got her master chef skills from." I respond.

She smiles but it instantly turns into a frown, a troubled expression on her face.

"Honey, your voice? If Tori would have told me how bad it was I would have come right over."

Damn, I thought I didn't sound that horrid.

I clear my throat as If it helps.

"Don't be worried...it sounds worse than it actually is. My voice does this thing when I'm sick where it doesn't just deepen..it turns me into a 50 year old tobacco addicted man." Both Vega's laugh.

"Just make sure you treat it o.k.? I'll cook you up some chicken noodle soup after dinner for you to take home."

"That would perfect. Thank you ."

"Oh no. Call me Julia...every one except Tori does. She's the baby."

"Mom stop." Tori mumbles from beside me.

A dry chuckle leaves my lips.

She starts to walk back and we follow behind.

"Don't try to act all grown in front of your girlfriend Mija. We know you're the cute little daddy's girl."

"OH MY GOOOD...You have to stop Mother!"

I laugh deeply at Tori's distressed state.

We turn into the space where hot pots and pans release steam carry amazing aromas through out the house. Cat is sitting on a black marble covered counter and Jenny is standing beside her as they face us. The red head hops right off when she sees who arrived and tackles us into a three way embrace. I look dead at Jenny and she just waves at us indifferently, one arms across her stomach and the other holding up a glass of orange liquid by her mouth.

No Hi...no hug...just an effortless wave.

Mrs. Ve...JULIA is over by a cabinet and retrieves a large stack of plates.

"Knifes and forks are already on the table...why don't you four set down the dishes and glasses?"

Tori and Cat give her a yes, Jenny and I move but don't reply.

We're led into a room containing a table and chairs for eight people.

After arranging every thing in place, all the females find seats. The head of the table is left empty and the chair to the Right of it is taken my Julia. The space across from her is also vacant while, Tori and I sit on her mothers side, Jenny walks up to the chair opposing me only to stop as I met her eyes and she tugs Cat over...leaving her so sit across from Tori. My girlfriend points out that she caught sight of the action when I feel her squeeze my thigh in her hand under the table.

I look over to her and press my lips into a line.

Bizarre...Jen...real Bizarre.

I have had countless arguments with Jennifer...about anything and everything...we've gotten on each others nerves and hurt one another's feelings before but we've never lasted more than a couple of hours to get over it. She ran out of the game and doesn't bother to give me any clue as to why.

By the way she's acting, I don't expect her to any time soon. As much as I want to know, confronting her would probably make things worse but I might have to take that chance regardless.

I failed to notice that everyone was making small talk around while I was caught up in my thoughts...staring blankly ahead. As I focus my eyes, I find Cat twirling a piece of rose colored hair between her fingers. She catches me and shies away. I must look like a creep.

"Richard!...Dinner!" Julia raises her voice to presumingly call her husband from somewhere in the house.

I lean over to whisper into Tori's ear.

"Your father's name is Richard?"

She nods.

"In English...Ricardo in Spanish." She explains.

She finishes her sentence when a tall, broad shouldered man strolls into the dinning room. His face is stern as he looks around at everyone and scanning over the dishes in the middle of us.

He cracks a smile that immediately reminds me of Tori. It

illuminates his whole complexion and, unlike seconds ago, makes him look friendly and approachable. I noticed I had my hands rolled up into tight, nervous fists until I saw this look on him.

"Impressive spread ladies...How is everyone tonight?" His asks with a brawny timbre.

A mix of fine's and great's are answered. I don't say a thing.

Every person around me stands and I'm the last one on her feet. He's closest to Jenny and they introduce themselves. Then he goes around to Cat and she plants a kiss on his cheek. Tori is next and before I know it he's before me and I'm force myself to try and be charming.

"And you must be Jade, the one and only person Tori ever talks about any more." He says.

My wide eyes dart to Tori and she gives me a bashful smirk.

My eyes go back to him and I put hand out for him to shake. He looks down to it and I feel a firm grip.

"Let this be the last time we greet each other by hand. You owe me hugs from now on."

Smile and nod...smile and nod.

He makes his chair look like a thrown.

We are about to start eating when a short Tori look alike sprints into the room out of breathe, wearing a form fitting dress, a bit of an exaggerated amount of makeup on and hair parted down the middle, styled waves bouncing on her shoulder.

"Sup you guys?.." She yells and picks up a bread roll, biting it and taking a sip of water from the glass of water corresponding to an empty seat. She swallows the food and says,

"Peace out everyone!" Turning around and exiting the room, leaving everybody in bewilderment.

"Trina come back here at sit down. We're about to start dinner." Richard commands, slightly raising his voice.

She pokes her head in.

"Sorry Pops, My date has just arrived and we are late for our reservation but y'all enjoy Momma's yummy food. See ya later..or not." She finishes, disappearing as we hear the front door slam shut.

"She got a date? Trina hasn't been asked out like seventh grade." Tori comments.

"Be nice to your sister, Mija." Julia responds after we all stop our laughter.

"I think she should have the privilege of washing every single dish left dirty tonight since she decided to wait until last minute to tell us anything about her little outing." Richard adds.

Julia actually throws her hand up and they high five...they're so chill.

The teenagers at the table look around at each other and giggle.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly...Julia and Richard even get me to talk about myself...which I was dreading...until I realized there was nothing to fear. It was a casual conversation consisting of each one of us participating with little quips and comments. It was about 9 o'clock when the adults of the house insisted on cleaning up themselves. They shooed us out saying that we should go do something together in the living room.

* * *

"Oohh!..guys! Jenny and I picked up the newest Paranormal Activity before we came over. We HAVE to watch it!" Cat squeaks, searching what I guess was her bag over by a book shelf in the living area.

"Thank you but no thank you. I'm not in the mood to be pummeled." I answer, swaying my arms and clapping my hands together. A strong shove is thrown on my shoulder and I loose my balance for a second.

"Can't take a little Vega fury, Doll?" Tori asks after I recover.

"You know what?..I've survived it once before...but I fear I won't come out alive again."

Her eyebrow raises.

"You'll find out in a couple of hours.

"But it hurts..." I whine.

"Tough Shit West."

My jaw drops at her answer...She Is The Perfect Girl For Me.

In the time of our exchange, Cat and Jenny took the couch directly in front of the large screen. There are two single recliners on either side of it.

Tori sits on the farthest one in the room, to the left of the girls. She relaxes in and pats her lap. I shake my head furiously. Jenny stands... walks around me like I'm a piece of furniture. I don't move and seconds after that the room goes black, I feel her brush past me and from the light of the t.v. I see she has sat down next to Cat again...throwing an arm around her shoulders.

I drop my head and run my hand over its opposite's forearm...Jen is making me feel...shunned.

I look back up...Tori had walked over to me and stood inches away.

"Jade." She calls tenderly.

"My parents have gone up to their room for the night. Can you relax and come cuddle with me while we watch this thing?"

How can I not say yes to her puppy dog eyes?

Her gentle hand pulls on in and she plops down before I can.

I suck my teeth twice.

"Nuh uh honey...this isn't gonna work for me." I remark, shifting my hips to the right and putting my weight on that leg.

She has the lady balls to initiate a staring contest with...hunting for my surrender. Her eyelids start to twitch and I smirk knowing it won't be long until the dryness unbearable. About twenty-seconds later, she blinks and hurriedly rubs at her eyes.

"I barely even put up fight." She grumbles, annoyed.

"Give it up."

She only lifts her ass up and leans over a touch, making some room for me.

"Compromise?" She asks.

I take it and wiggle myself between her backside and the other arms rest, spooning her pretty well.

* * *

My cell phone clock allows me to deduce that we are about half way through the film. To my surprise...and advantage...watching the horror flick in this position has allowed me a pain free experience. Tori is pressed up against me...my arms around her waist. She merely trembles when a scene frightens her and I her up closer every time.

Cat has laid down and rested her head on Jenny's lap.

The smaller girl's velvety voice breaks through.

"Tor...Can we make some popcorn?"

Tori glances over to the bigger couch and stretches out of my hold.

"Mhmm." She gets up and extends a hand to Cat.

She takes it and before they walk out Tori looks back.

"We'll be right back with some drinks too."

I gesture approval and they vanish into the hall.

The picture on screen change the light in the room as the scene plays. I watch Jenny's face as the flickering makes up different shadows on her bright skin every few seconds.

She has crossed her arms over her chest and put one leg over the other...nonverbal communication...she's closed-off.

The sound coming from the entertainment system might as well be turned off...the atmosphere is empty...vacant...I can't stand it. I support my chin with my palm.

"...nothing...you have no. single. thing. to say?" I ask candidly, my last word pronounced with a hiss.

Her eyelids shut...a weak shake of her head indicates no.

I move from my chair and sit directly across from her on the wooden coffee table, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Humor me...Is it so tremendously bad...that you can't handle something as easy as looking in my fucking direction?" I ask, sure to emphasize and enunciate every word coming from my mouth. My manner is calm due to my upmost respect for the other people in this house...otherwise my anger would be burning through my throat right now.

"For fuck's sake...if I wanted to tell you, I would have by now...so drop it...it's none of your business." She said in an undertone, eyes still closed.

"Jennifer."

I pinch at her thigh to get physical attention...eyelids break open...pupils finally penetrating mine.

I run my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"YOU acting like THIS towards me as a result of what's going on in your head MAKES it my God damn business you asshole!"

"I don't care."

I want to punch a fucking whole in the wall...

"Stop acting like a child, suck up your pride and just TELL ME." I ask, close to begging.

Stare...all she does is stare...lifelessly.

"Jesus Christ." I mumble as I push up of my seat and pace around the room...slow steady steps.

Tiny thuds come from the hall and into the room. Tori hold two large red bowls of fresh popcorn in her hand...Cat carries four cans of soda in her arm. The put the snacks down and head to there respective seats.

I squeeze out tension from the back of my neck.

Tori waves me over. One deep breathe and I'm embracing her again.

"Everything all right?" She whispers.

I sigh and kiss her cheek. She read my expression with ease.

"Absolutely not."

She reaches behind herself and find my hand...giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

I try not to but my line of vision roams over to peer at Jenny. Cat has cozied down on her thighs again. Then I move up, taking in Jen's profile... Her eyes are open again...pretending to mind the movie...I catch something I never thought I'd live to see...it's hard to work out until a flash of white lights up her features...She's on the verge of tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: The feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

It's Sunday morning and we're sitting on a blanket under the shadow of tall trees. Roger Park is a big place where you have many great options to choose from. There is a fairly large lake that you reach after a minute of walking in from the parking lot. Children's play areas are never far apart. I've seen tennis and basketball courts, a soccer field, and little league baseball diamond. She chose a rather secluded place from which we could still see people walking their dogs and families enjoying the last day free before another busy week. There is a big picnic basket in the middle of us, full of goodies she prepared for us earlier today.

An open bag of green grapes lies in the space separating my legs as I sit Indian style.

Tori's whole body is flat on the ground, belly up. She has her hands behind her head. Although her she wears sunglasses I can tell her eyes are closed. Her black and white stripped shirt is a little short and reveals tan flesh.

Tori brought a chilled water bottle for herself. I take it and silently reach over and place it on her exposed skin. The muscles immediately tense at the contact and she vocalized the shock.

"Oouch! What the hell?"

Her head pops up and the waves her hands in the direction of her discomfort though I've already moved and started laughing.

She lifts the shades up to her forehead.

"Jackass...I thought something had bit be."

"I was just cold water but a bite can be arranged if you'd like." I tease.

"What a funny gal." She retorts as she goes back to her previous place.

I chuckle one last time, popping a grape in my mouth and looking back over to the field of green before us.

"So,...Do you have any idea about what's bothering Jen?"

"Not one." I answer quickly.

"Did you try finding out last night?"

"It's futile...She's being obnoxiously stubborn." I respond, trying to switch the unopened water bottle for the re-closable mug of hot tea I made at home. Tori's mother gave me the tip of brewing some to soothe any soreness in my throat after she handed me a Tupperware bowl almost overflowing with her homemade soup. I had it for breakfast and I was feeling less like shit already.

"It's ironic I suppose."

"What?" I ask.

"You obviously want to know because it's creating friction amongst you two but...think about it. You guys have similar personalities...you pride yourselves on being strong and independent. You don't like letting your emotions interfere with that."

I don't get it yet and she realizes it when she takes her glasses off and looks at my confused face.

"I might be completely wrong but...could you be mistaking stubbornness for her not wanting you to see a vulnerable side to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

She sighs, and waits a bit...formulating her response.

"In your case...You've shown me that side of you...because that is a part of the intimacy that we share...I'm your girlfriend and I figure it's a bit easier with me...am I right or wrong?" She asks.

She's right, I turn into a sappy mess with her. I nod.

"Okay. Can you think of a time when you've shown that to Jen or vice versa?"

Damn...I haven't...and she hasn't. We've expressed care and love for one another but...we have never dealt with any situation where one of us was in a real state of vulnerability...

I shake my head this time.

"That's what I'm trying to explain. Jade. Jenny and you are best friends that happen two have that in common. It's harder for you to reveal vulnerability because it's highly important to you to always look secure with yourselves...and if the unfortunate occurrence of a serious problem was never come between you, it's no wonder that you both are going to have a hard time with what's happening now.

I've shut my eyes...I'm looking through old memories...trying to find a time when Jen and I have had to deal with any complication...bigger than what bands are better than others. I can't find one. I picture only fun and easy going recollections.

I flutter my eyelids, adjusting to the daylight again.

Tori is facing me, mimicking my posture. I pick up the basket and move it out from between us. I move closer and place a thank full kiss to her cheek.

"You are the personification of brilliance, Victoria"

Another kiss to the opposite side.

She smiles.

"I am going to make another effort." I state.

* * *

I've been sitting in my car, parked in front of Jenny's house for twenty minutes. I know that she's home because Tori texted Cat and asked her about it as we were leaving the park.

I summon the nerve and step out, closing the door and pressing the control on my key to lock the vehicle.

As I run around to cross the street, I catch a form moving in my peripheral vision. I was gonna ignore it but the, I saw it stop in its track. I pivot my head and recognize the person.

It's Lauren...about to walk up into the drive way of my destination. She has the look of determination on her face.

"Lauren!" I yell out. She had her hand up touching something on her neck...she didn't turn.

I take a couple a strides, checking both ways before crossing the street.

"Lauren." I call again, quieter this time.

She's brought out from her daze and finds the direction from which the voice came from.

"..uh...HI." Is all she mutters, taking in who I am.

"What are you doing here?" I question, stepping onto the sidewalk and standing a few feet away from her.

She drops her hand and folds it into the other down at her waist.

"I was...um...I was gonna look for Jenny." She answers.

"May I know why?"

She fidgets and whips her hair back.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Same...attempting to get to the bottom of whatever happened at Friday's game...which involves you..right?."

Her eyes look over to the house beside us. She timidly bites her lip. This isn't usual behavior for Lauren...jumpy and tense.

I step closer to her...trying to impose some type of mild intimidation...maybe that will get me somewhere.

I wait until she looks back at me.

"You're not gonna give me anything either? It's like I'm fucking talking to myself."

No response.

"Wasn't it a minute ago that we made right by each other?" I ask.

"Yes."

"So what have I done wrong? Can't I have something? A hint? A fucking hint that I can go by to begin to understand what it is I need to worry about?"

Lauren is letting me ramble...It's just fueling the frustration spreading with every question that goes unanswered.

"Am I gonna have to get down on my knees and beg for it? At this point I'll do whatever it takes because I'm this close to GOING-THE-FUCK-INSANE!" I belt out, whirling around and taking a deep breath...distancing my self from her.

My mind is clouded and I'm taking it out on her.

I turn around and she hasn't moved...remaining there...straight faced.

"I'm sorry...this is just...I feel stuck...I don't know what to do." I breath out.

"It's ok...It might be better if she explains though...I've tried talking to her way before you had noticed anything but...How about I leave and you go in there? If she doesn't bother to open her mouth...I promise I'll answer any questions that you have as best as I can."

"I'll take that..." I answer.

She exhales and then walks back around in the direction she came from.

* * *

I knock on Jenny's door and I hear her mom yell for me to in.

I step through and finder her making a cup of coffee in her kitchen. I lean casually on the frame of the entrance to the room.

"You could have just let a complete stranger into your home Mrs. Gambino."

She looks up and smiles after swallowing a mouthful of hot liquid.

"I happen to know it was you Jadie." She responds.

She walks over and hugs me lightly.

"She's up in her room...doing nothing important."

I excuse myself and head over to Jenny's door.

I come in without announcing myself because I know I would just get locked out.

She's laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling...she acts like I didn't just bust in.

I take my shoes of and join her...staying quiet for a minute.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

She groans.

"I give you my word...I won't judge...I won't jump to conclusions...I won't interrupt...I WILL listen and try my best to help and comprehend." I pledge, putting a fist over my heart.

"Do you mean it?" She sighs.

"Irrevocably." I answer.

"Remember that embarrassing story I told you about...my first time?" She asks, uneasily.

"How could I forget?"

She stretches and lands her hands on her stomach.

"I never told you her name...It was Lauren."

Holy shit. That came out of left fucking field.

"You had me strung out this entire time because you didn't want to admit that?"

She doesn't say a peep.

"Oh Jenny...apart from it being a little awkward...I couldn't care less...You told me me about that a while ago and it happened before I met her. It's in the past."

"That's not everything." She replies.

I wait patiently as she takes moment to continue.

"My dad is getting remarried." She pulls something out of her pocket.

She flicks it over to me and I examine it. It's a "save the date".

"Don't you think he would have eventually?" I ask.

"Oh I was sure of it. He and my mom have been divorced for more than two years now."

"So...Are you not up to attending or is he like forcing you to go?" I ask.

"Look at the bride-to-be's last name, Jade."

I bring the elegant card closer to my eyes...no...no...no...no...It has to a coincidence.

"Nope...it can't be her...it has to be a typo or something." I reply.

"I fucking wish it was." She murmurs.

It reads "Ivette Johnson"...Lauren's mother.

"But...but...they're separated not divorced."

She shakes her head.

"Listen...I visit my Dad once every other week. He had mentioned his girlfriend to me by first name only. I'd never met her...he only told me that they were getting pretty serious and that they were waiting for her ex-husband to sign the last of the divorce paperwork to make the engagement official. He After that, it all happened fairly quickly. I got that thing in the mail on Wednesday along with a text and picture of them attached to it." she finishes explaining.

I was expecting something rough...but this...this is nuts.

This explains why she was a completely different Jenny from the time I talked to her about Lauren being back at school last week.

"So, to recap, My ex..who I'm friends with now...and the girl who took your virginity...will shortly become your sister."

"STEP!...STEP SISTER!" She exclaims, startling me as she jumps up off the bed and walks around in her room.

"Um...I don't...I don't know what to say..." I add, dumbfounded.

"Can you see why I would be hesitant to tell you?" She asks, stopping to sit by me.

"Yeah...but I don't regret insisting...Isn't it better?...not being confined by it?"

"Sure...although I still feel sick to my stomach." She rasps.

I sit up next to her...getting over any stupid apprehension about being sentimental or cheesy.

"Jennifer."

She faces me attentively.

"I know we both tend to act like emotionally deprived assholes but for the love of all that is holy...never be doubtful of me again. Whatever it is...I'm here and I have your back." I assert.

She cracks a lovely smile...a smile that looked like it hadn't been there in a while.

She throws her arms around my neck and I take us both down to the bed having lost balance by the surprise embrace.

We release each other and lie back down like before.

"This might bum you out but...I ran into Lauren when I got here. She was heading over to talk to you." I reveal.

"Mmm, she's been trying that a lot lately." She responds in an agitated voice.

I'm gonna sound like a shrink.

"How do you feel about it?" I ask.

She chuckles before answering me.

"On one hand, I want to not give a flying fuck...on the other...I can't help but think about the wedding, the get-togethers, important school things...you know? Times when we'll have to be in a "family" setting." She replies.

"What's more important to you? Keeping a close relationship with your father or...detesting Lauren?"

"Pfft, My Dad..obviously." She answers.

"That means that you have to take your own advice and talk shit out." I say.

She turns her head to me.

"Thanks for putting it nicely."

"You're welcome...you see the bottom line right?"

"That I do." She answers looking back up to the ceiling.

We lay in stillness once more.

"When was the last time you two addressed each other?" I ask.

"Last time we addressed each other...she was undressing me." She answers.

"Are you fucking KIDDING!I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!JENNY, MY EARS! MY EYES!THEY BURN!"

I fell off of the bed as soon as the words left her mouth. I was wailing my arms around and freaking out while Jenny was dying in a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA you should see you face right now! It's priceless!" She responds trying to control her cackling.

"YEAH BITCH! It's the face of pure fucking repugnance...Now I'M the one sick to her stomach." I retort.

"YOU ASKED!" She responds loudly, settling down and holding her sides.

I control myself and take a much needed deep breath.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Sweetheart." I respond, having walked over and now patting her on the head.

"As terribly fun as this has been, I have a dessert mini-date with a sizzling hot Latina."

Jenny looks at a loss.

"Tori likes doing this thing every once in a while where we pick a random place to eat and only order from the dessert menu."

"She's already a perky...animated wacko...then you go and pour sugar down her throat. How do you handle her after that?"

I laugh at her description of my girlfriend.

"I have my ways." I respond.

"OK...well...Good Night and Good Luck."

* * *

"Lauren and Jenny?"She asked

"Yes"

"Step Sisters?"

"Mhmm." I answer again.

"And you say they have...history?"

I quirk an eyebrow. I'm telling Tori about what I found out not long ago over some New York style cheesecake a la mode. I swallow my bite.

"I'm not sure if I should disclose to you what exactly the "history" is."

"Jade, you can't unload this on me and not cover everything." She replies.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

We were both leaning back in our chairs, across from each other, so I curled my pointer finger at her. We hunched over the table and met closely in the middle.

"Lauren was the girl Jenny lost her virginity too." I whisper.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tori yelps and every single person in the diner looks our way. She tipped over her cup of water as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. The sound of the glass hitting the floor ripped through the place.

A waiter rushed over and started to signal someone... asking for a mop and dust pan to pick up the shards.

My jaw was hanging low and Tori was beet red.

"I am so so so so so so SO sorry sir. I'll pay for the glass. I truly apologize." She tells the guy kneeling beside the table.

"It's fine ma'am. We'll just clean this up. Please keep enjoying you dinner." He responds.

Tori looks back over to me and puts a hand to her chest.

"That was so not a good enough warning." She says.

I stifle a laugh.

"If I would have known your reaction was gonna be that dramatic, I wouldn't have said anything at all."

We wait until the waiter leaves to return to the conversation.

"Is Jen still really upset?" She asks.

"From what I saw, I feel like she's slowly coming to terms with it. I think she'll be ready to speak to Lauren soon."

"I can't imagine the shock it must have been."

I nod. We sit comfortably for another twenty minutes. She asks for a couple more desserts and we chat casually.

"What was your favorite?" I ask, pointing to the plate.

"Every thing was amazing but I have to say...the peach cobbler." She answers.

I wave the waiter over and order three more to-go, plus the check.

"Who's gonna eat all that?" She asks.

"You'll take it home to your parents as a Thank You from me for yesterday...and I'll be the only one paying tonight." I answer.

She smiles and blows a kiss at me.

I drop her off and head home to end the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

A/N: The reviews for the last chapter were so cool...you guys rock. A million thanks.

* * *

"NOPE."

"What?" I ask, holding an open bag of penne pasta over a pot of water.

"How does that even make sense to you?" She asks me back, looking over my shoulder as we stand by my stove.

"Putting the pasta in the water is not a difficult action, Tori."

"It looks like it is to you." She responds.

I set the bag down on the counter and lean against it.

"I used the cold water and added salt. The thing is steaming so now I'll pour the pasta in."

She looks at me like I'm a numbskull and sighs.

"You know how to follow the steps but you pay no attention to detail."

I throw by head back and snicker.

"Do go on..." I reply, not wanting to guess at what I was doing wrong.

"You're right. The "thing", as you put it, is steaming...but...it actually needs to come to a BOIL before you put the pasta in." She explains, reaching beside me and grabbing the pouch.

She points into the pot.

"See the bubbles that are forming, Jade? That means that the water is ready. NOW you can start cooking the pasta."

I move closer to her and grab what she what she was holding out to me.

I bring my hands over the pot but I'm interrupted when she worriedly says,

"Be very careful now. Pour slowly so the hot water doesn't spring up and burn your cute little lands."

I look over at her. There is a giant mocking smile on the flawless face. I fix my stare on her and in one bend of the wrist, I drop all the pasta in one big plop. I feel several droplets of water come up to my hands and it ignites painful stings on my skin but my eyes stay unflinching. I've done this before...powering through the ache of hot liquid on my flesh.

My daredevil act took the smile off her face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me in that childish tone." I state with dead seriousness, walking over to my garbage can and depositing the empty plastic inside.

I turn back to her and her expression is one of disbelief.

"How can you pull a stunt like that but complain about me when we watch horror movies?" She asks.

I get near her.

"Different types of pain, different thresholds for them." I reply.

She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Right...ok then let's see how well you handle a cut from a knife because I'm 95% sure you'll be shit at dicing."

She moves away from me and reaches for a cutting board from the middle drawer in the counter by the fridge. She's more familiar with my kitchen that I am. I take all of the veggies out from the grocery bags that sat on the island. Washing and putting them in a bowl. I set that by where she is stationed.

"I'll do one of these onion so you can watch as an example."

I go to stand beside her as she picks up a blade.

Tori has a simple white v-neck and jean shorts on and she couldn't look any more gorgeous. Her hair is up in a pony tail and her bangs are slightly held up by her glasses, which I hadn't seen until today. When she climbed into my car this Monday morning I asked her about them because I couldn't stop staring. She told me she misplaced her contact lens case and had to wear her back up. I never thought I could be so turned on from a pair of plastic frames and glass. I can't describe what it is exactly that they add to her appearance but I know that it's fucking sexy as hell.

"It would really better your chances of not bleeding to death if you payed attention to my hands and not the side of my head." She comments.

I'm brought back out of my thoughts and hear the steady sound of metal on wood.

"Stop being so distracting with your sultriness and maybe I will." I say in a husky voice.

She grins, eyes remaining on her work.

She finishes and is about to make me continue.

I use my finger and pull on the neckline of my shirt down to where the bra strap and cup meet. I guess she noticed what I was doing out of her peripheral vision.

"This is a kitchen...not a bedroom." She whispers.

I chuckle.

"It's not what you think perv. I'm not showing anything other than skin. Just look."

She turns and looks at what I'm pointing too...a small scare...almost unnoticeable...you can only tell it's there because my pale skin contrasts its pink shade.

"What's that from?" She asks, meeting my eyes.

A dopey smile spreads on my face.

"This is a symbol of someone's terrifically graceless nature." I answer.

She tilts her head...my response obviously too vague.

"I got this the day I met T-H-E worlds most precious and sweetest klutz. Despite the 'whole spilling scolding hot coffee on me' part...I think it was the luckiest day of my life."

She lets go of what she held and shoves me. I stumble back a little and laugh.

"How?...Did I real-?...Why didn't you say anything?" She asks, sounding slightly upset.

"I hadn't seen it. By the time I noticed it was there, it had healed enough to pay no mind." I answer.

She looks to the ground and shakes her head.

"Does that mean that you powered through that?...like how you did with the pasta?" She asks.

I shake my head 'yes' and shrug.

"Once I saw the angel standing before me...any and all other preoccupations seemed to...melt away."

She rushes at me and we almost fall over. Next thing I now I'm being peppered with kisses all over. I hold on tightly. Then she attacks my lips. I will never get tired of the soft and gentle pressure she manages even in our deepest kisses. She pauses to talk.

"Although, if you explained that to anyone else you might look like a masochist and a bit twisted?...it does sound romantic...sort of." She says.

I put my lips to hers again but she quickly pulled back.

"But I have a confession to make." She says, dread in her voice.

"Say it."

She dips her head and takes a deep breath.

"Don't kill me."

"I'll try not to." I reply sarcastically.

"It was planned."

I raise my eyebrows...what is she talking about?

"I was walking up to the door of that cafe when I saw you for the first time. We were only a few yards apart. I was on the opposite side of the street and you were completely zeroed in on your phone. I remember the first word that came to my mind when I came closer and caught a glimpse of your profile...'stunning'."

She brought her hand out from around the back of my neck and stroked my cheek tentatively. I smiled.

"I walked in right after you...desperately trying to figure out what I could do to get your attention...and me being me...I thought mildly bumping in to you would be a good way to go."

I'm drowning in emotions and feelings as she's telling her story. I'm thrilled, delighted, ecstatic, vaguely scared, bashful, surprised...the list is endless.

"After that, the damn guy behind the counter just hands you a cup within seconds and I panicked. I thought I was gonna miss my chance...that's when awkward and uncoordinated Tori took over."

I let out a low chuckle.

She drops her shoulders a little.

"THEN! The little bump turned into a full on train reck...you turned out to have deepest and most breathtaking tint of green eyes imaginable...and I literally don't know how I formulated coherent sentences because my heart was going impossibly fast and I thought I was going to have a heart attack..." She pauses only to fill her lungs with oxygen after that ramble.

"With the exception of your blushing...you were pretty good at hiding all this."

she calms back down and grins.

"At the end of the day I did something right...we're here now aren't we?"

I fall into her...my head nuzzled in her neck.

"We are...and a greater happiness couldn't exist." I answer.

She squeezes me tighter and rubs circles on the small of my back.

Mind...Body...and...Heart.

They fill with a sense of certainty...a knot swells in my throat...I have to tell her now...I can't contain this any longer...much like the tears that have crowded my eyes...I squeeze my lids shut and they escape...running down all the way to my jaw.

Without a rush, I lean back...looking unequivocally into the windows of her soul...decisively ready for the words to leave my lips.

"Victoria, I'm ceaselessly in love with you."

My voice is rough and grating but..I did it. I choked back the whimper that was coming at the last syllable.

She looks stupefied...the tears must be alarming...but there just the physical representation of me overcoming my inhibitions.

She doesn't do anything at all...like she's frozen. I rake my eyes over every inch of her face.

I need her do something...say something...anything.

So, I kiss her...I press my lips on hers as if it's the last time I'll be able too...I'm about to pull away to check her expression again but she doesn't let me. Her hands clamp onto my neck and she brings me back to her...seizing my lips with a fervency that I've never felt before. This kiss...this reaction...it's what I needed. We keep on...I ignore the flames covering the organs in my rib cage because I refuse to break away from her...it's not long before she begins to slow the pace...slipping gentler kisses.

"I love you too." She murmurs.

The words echo in the room and a smile spreads on my face.

"Sorry that I-...I just...you..." She stumbles to explain something.

"It was surreal...when I heard you...I fell into a trance."

I blinked when she finished and final speck of a tear fell from my eye.

She frowned and wiped it away.

"These scare me." She says.

I run my own finger under each of my eyes.

"I don't remember the last time I cried...but you shouldn't be scared of this...I can assure you that it's a good...it tells use a lot actually." I say.

"Like what?" She asks.

"I'm no longer petrified of showing an emotion other than what is under the umbrella of anger...for example."

She chuckles.

"...to put it shortly...I think it represents how much you've helped me to grow as a person...you've taught me wayyyy more than you realize...which makes you that much more spectacular."

I conclude.

We hug again...until we remember what we were up to before our heart-to-heart.

We both spring apart at the same time and simultaneously yell,

"THE PASTA!".

She makes it over to the stove before I do so she takes a spoon from another drawer and hastily shoves it into the pot. We both lean in close to look at the damage...the key ingredient to our dinner...turned into total mush...a disgusting glob of overcooked mush.

Track of time was definitely lost...what else did we expect would happen?

She turns the burner off and drains the pot in the sink. We lock eyes and stay silent until we can't help it anymore and burst out in laughter.

"Oh god...any way...How does chinese take out sound?" She asks.

I sigh and walkover to her...running a hand through my dark hair. I brush my lips on her jaw.

"Sounds Perfect."

* * *

"She asked about Jen in class today." Tori says.

It's Tuesday and we're sitting at our usual lunch table...by ourselves. Cat and Jenny decided to use their senior privilege of leaving campus during this time to buy Mickey D's. Tori and I stayed behind but asked them to bring us back some ice scream.

"Lauren did?" I question.

"Yup...she wanted to know how Jenny's doing."

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I told her that she was very much herself the last time I spoke to her." She answers.

"That's true huh? She's been...chipper. It gave me the impression that she got that worry off her back already." I respond.

"Apparently not...Jenny might be creeping around it...which only makes Lauren think that it's a much bigger problem than it may be."

We watch our surroundings. The food pick up linen is closing, which means that there is about fifteen minutes left until our next class.

"Tori?"

She turns to me. The glasses our back on today. I might have to look for that contact case myself so I can keep it from her a little longer. She had natural waves falling on her shoulders now.

"Is it bad to want them to hurry things along and discuss it already? We only have so much time left. I think it would make...I don't know...the vibe? I think it would make the vibe better." I wonder.

Tori props her elbows up on the table before her.

"Who's vibe are we talking about?" She asks.

"All of ours. We already have enough to worry about with graduation and college...I feel pretty fucking happy at the moment and I want everyone around me to be too...so we can make the best of it you know?"

"I don't think wanting happiness for the people that you care about is ever a bad thing...still...we can only reach so far...some people may take longer to come into it than others. We can be there for them whenever we can...You've done a great thing by going up to Jenny about it. Now we have to hope that it pans out well...Then we can all join the giant bubble of Jade West's glee."

I start to beam at her description but stop abruptly.

"Wait...It should be Jade West's AND Tori Vega's bubble of glee.

"I very much agree."

A couple of more minutes pass.

"Oohh, Here come the muppets." Tori says from beside me.

"The muppets. Cat and Jenny. It's a things I'm gonna be doing now. Get used to eat."

"Calling people random names." I respond.

"Si, you nincompoop." She giggles.

"I don't think I deserved that."

"Deal with it Buster." She replies.

"Ok. It would only be fair if I can say shit like that too." I state.

Cat and Jenny are about to approach us. Tori nudges her shoulder with mine.

"No one is stopping you. Try it."

"I will." Is all I say as the two other girls make it to us.

They hand us a cup each.

"Your order Madams." Cat says.

Tori and I take the ice cream and start to eat spoonfuls of it.

The girls sit and tell us about some guy getting food in line before them. They say he pulled some youtube video crap with a couple of smoothies.

"The worst part was that after he poured one over his head, he took the other and yanked open the waistband of his boxers and there it went." Jenny explains.

Idiot.

"Was it at least funny enough to be worth it?" I asks.

"The reactions of the employees were, the guy...not so much." Cat tells, wrinkling her nose.

Cat...a whole other level of cutesy. Jen leans over and pecks her on the lips. She's caught by surprise and gasps.

"Jennifer!" She exclaims.

"What?" Her girlfriend asks.

"You're wearing blood red lipstick."

"So?"

"I can feel the stain on me. My lips are nude." Cat fusses.

"You can fix it. The stick is in my bag." Jenny motions to the purse sitting between them.

Cat's eyes remained furrowed.

"Is that not a good solution?" Jen asks.

Cat's voice drops a little. A faint blush spreads on her cheeks.

"No...because then we can't kiss...it'll get all over our faces. We'll look like clowns...and you know how much I hate clowns."

Jenny grins.

"Fine...here...this should work."

She reaches for something in her pocket and pulls out a few paper napkins. She uses one and wipes her own mouth first. After that, she takes the other and cups Cat's cheek. Rubbing the

smear of red gently off.

"There...Better?"

Cat licks her own lips and smiles joyfully. Then, she returns Jenny's peck.

"Uh huh...way better."

The irritating sound of the bell rings noisily and we're off to class.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Victorious and all its features are intellectual property of others. I own no part of it. What I have written and will write is all from my own creation.

* * *

Is this cruel? I feel this can be classified as cruel, maybe not so unusual, punishment.

Tori is sitting only a few feet away from me. Her hair glistening from the shower she just took.

She pulled a bottle of coconut scented lotion out of her bag…squeezing nickel-sized amounts on both of her exposed thighs.

Odd figures are moving on screen. My eyes are pointed directly at it but I couldn't for the life of me tell someone what show is on if they asked. Scratch that. I'm actually looking at the bottom right corner of the t.v. That's where I have my peripheral vision working very hard…..because if I full on looked at those perfectly toned, sun-kissed legs...i'm pretty sure I'd have gallons of drool pooling at my feet. It's physically hurting me...her sensuality. I'm sitting at the other end of the couch and my neck is craned at a weird angle…..failing at seeming interested in whatever the hell is happening in front me…..the movement beside me being much too intriguing.

I lift my arm to push it against the backrest so I can hold my head up...not so casually trying to catch a glimpse of Tor-

Boxer briefs…..the tiniest mother fucking pair of red boxer briefs…..that left nothing to the imagination.

Her hands come up to the meet the hem and I dart my eyes away…..

I sense that she has stopped and is looking at the side of my face.

A few seconds pass.

"What is it?" She asks.

Can't you tell?

I bite my lip and whisper

"Torture"

"You have like 500 channels, Jade. Use them."

I doubt she's oblivious….maybe she's teasing.

"There is nothing worth watching up there." I sigh, pointing my chin up to the wall where the television hung.

"I'm sure you'd find something if you payed attention….rather than sit there and pretend you are."

I quirk an eyebrow her way.

"I AM paying attention…..and it's all crap." I lie.

She scoffs.

"Make yourself useful and give me a hand." She responds.

I swallow harshly.

"You look like you have it under control." I huff out.

She giggles.

"Jade." She calls quietly.

I press my lips into a line and turn my head.

"How do you think it makes me feel when my own girlfriend refuses to rub lotion on my legs?"

"It's better for you if I don't." I answer.

In a smooth shuffle, her body is right by mine.

Long legs are stretched across my lap.

"Why?"

I take the bottle out of her hand and pour a glob in my palm. I start down by her ankles and work my way up, massaging the layer of velvet covering her calf. My fingers go around and past her knees, finally meeting her thighs. I made sure to pay special attention to my technique, building soft pressure then loosening my grasp. The skin grew warmer, as did the craving in throat. I forced it back, wanting to take control and show her what I meant.

I reach higher and caress her thighs, moving silently until I'm at the fabric. I spread my fingers out wide, just under the briefs, looking up to see her expression.

Eyes closed, sucking at her bottom lip.

This is why.

I'm the one doing the touching and the dampness between my legs started forming a while ago. I doubt she's not slick and ready.

"Ask me why again." I order huskily.

After a sharp breath, She opens her mouth to speak but is immediately interrupted by a loud knock a the door.

We planned a sleep over with the girls. I knew it wasn't long before they arrived.

I slip my wand the rest of the way up to her belly button, drawing small circles.

"I didn't want to get you all hot and bothered. Now we can't finish what we started." I answer.

She snaps her eyes open and grins.

Another loud knock. We both look over to the door and back at each other.

She drapes her arms around my neck, pulling our bodies together.

"Don't worry. I'll manage. You on the other hand?...you're gonna need a cold shower."

She presses a kiss to my chin and hops off me to let our guests in...like nothing ever happened.

"I was seconds away from kicking the door down."

I hear Jenny tell Tori as they make their way inside.

"That wouldn't have been nice." Cat replies in a concerned voice.

We all chuckle.

"I was only kidding, Babe." Jenny responds.

They're both carrying a backpack and sleeping bag. I send Jen a confused look.

I thought I told them they could use the guest room.

"Dude, You didn't need to bring those. I promise I put fresh sheets on the guest bed this morning." I say, pointing at the stuff in their hands.

She smiles and drops her things beside the couch before throwing her feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm sure you did and that's great but...Kitty Cat here had something else in mind."

I rest my ass on the edge the cushion and cross my arms over...sending the red head a curious glance.

She looks down at her feet and clears her throat with a squeaky sound.

"Can we build a fort?"

* * *

I never thought I'd see the day when I sat under a bunch of seat cushions and odd colored blankets. Cat, Jenny and Tori ransacked the linen closet when I finally agreed to giving up my entire living room for the transformation. At least they found a way to include the t.v. I let my girlfriend choose a movie to watch and somehow, she found my copy of _Pitch Perfect _and played it on the screen. I could have sworn I tucked it away far enough but I guess I was wrong. It had become her favorite and so this was about my fiftieth time watching it.

The girls busted out in harmonies anytime they could.

I laid there, being amused by the film and them equally.

I reached my hand out to dip it in any of the many open bags of snacks that sat in the middle of us four. I wanted to surprise myself and ended up bringing a chocolate covered pretzel up to my lips. I swallowed forcefully as I never found it a taste I liked very much.

I needed the after taste out of my mouth. Using my arms to crawl, I started to make my way out.

"Where are you going?" I hear someone ask behind me.

I whisper to not disturb the others.

"Getting a drink."

I stand upright, dusting my hands off...then I see Jen move out of the fort in the same way I did.

"I could have brought you something back if you wanted." I tell her quietly.

She straightens up to my eye level.

"When are you ever that nice?" She asks.

"I have my moments." I argue.

"I'm out already up so come on."

We make our way towards the kitchen

I opt for a mineral water from the fridge, not caring that I came out of a mild cold not long ago. Jenny moved in over my shoulder and grabbed a diet coke.

I open my drink and take a small sip, watching Jen pour her soda over some ice that she filled in a glass.

I wonder if she has-

"I can hear the question already." She says, interrupting my thought.

"That so?"

She crushes the empty aluminum can easily and tosses it in the trash by the island.

"Your face gave you away."

"I didn't make a face."

"You did Jade. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it. You stuck your tongue in your cheek and squinted at me." She responds.

Have I lost control of what my face does now?

"So answer it then."

A small sigh leaves her lips.

"We talked."

Sounds ok.

"She came looking for me again...after I had made up my mind about going to find HER. That helped. I felt...ready."

"Is it just me or do you sound sort of dramatic?"

She scoffs.

"It's not you or me. It's the damn situation."

I nod in understanding.

"How did it go?" I ask, somewhat nervous for her answer.

She taps her fingers on the marble and chuckles.

"It rates at number one for THE most awkward moments of my life."

"I bet."

She rolls her eyes.

"She texted me once she was outside my house and I went to down meet her. We started to walk and ended up about four blocks from my street before either of us said a word."

I lift my eyebrow at her.

"I know. I know. Me of all people...,the one who never shuts up,...couldn't put together a simple sentence."

I smile at her.

"Anyway...She actually came out and apologized for it all coming down on me at once. It wasn't her fault but I got what she intended. She was genuinely sympathetic. It surprised me."

"I told you she wasn't so bad." I say.

"Yeah..." She mutters, dipping her head a little.

"Go on." I request.

She huffs.

"That was pretty much it."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"I'll spare you the details. We agreed get over ourselves and accept the fact that we are gonna be in each others lives way more often from now on. Both of us want the same thing for our parents...their happiness. For their sake...and our sanity...the slate has been cleaned and we're starting fresh."

"I'm happy for you." I admit.

"Ew. You've been tainted."

I shrug my shoulders.

"She does that." I've caught my self saying some very 'Victoria-ish' type things lately.

"I really mean it though."

We smile back and forth.

"Now that you guys are good, might as well have the rest of us join the party. We can call ourselves the quintuplets."

"Not your worst idea Jade." She replies.

I take my phone out and typed a quick message.

"Good...because guess who I just texted and is join us at another bonfire tomorrow night?

I walk past her towards the living room. She yells from behind me.

"Damn it. I knew you were just waiting for the chance to buddy us up. YOU ASS!"

* * *

Tori and Jenny stayed back to try on t'shirts at Hot Topic.

Cat wanted to stick with them but I bribed her with the promise of ice cream. I needed her knowledge of Tori before I met her.

We walk away from DQ, each one of us holding a cone of chocolate dipped vanilla. My tongue meets the cold treat as I take a look over and the red head. She has a melting dab of chocolate on the tip of her nose. The girl at the counter handed me a napkin but seems to have forgotten one for Cat. I take the white square and dangle it in her face. A doe-eyed look is the response I get.

I point a finger at my own nose.

"You got a little excited didn't you? Trying to inhale it too?"

She giggles. The chocolate is wiped from her nose in the next second.

"Where are we going? The girls are that way" She asks from beside me, pointing her thumb at in the direction we came.

"Cat, WE are on a MISSION." I reply.

She stops immediately and I have to take a few steps back to meet, having walked past.

"What's our objective?" She asks.

I burst out in laughter. The expression on her face and tone of her voice are so serious that I can't take it. She remains still.

"I want to use what I made over the summer to buy a present for Tori. I figure you must know things about her that I don't yet. Will you help me out?" I ask her.

Her face lights up instantly and she back to her old self.

"YES! Oh My Gosh, I'll totally help." She jumps in place.

The corners of my lips turn up.

"What did you have in mind?"

Nothing. Shit. I just know that I want to give her something. Anything.

"About that...I haven't come up with..." I drift off in thought.

Cat's free hand lands on my upper arm.

"It's okay. That's what I'm here for. How about we start by window shopping a little?" She suggests.

* * *

"Watch it you morons!" I scream at a couple of assholes playing touch football by our pit. It was the second time in twenty minutes that the ball landed near us, sending sand onto the sheet we sat on.

"I think you made your point clear."

Tori raises her eyebrows from where she is, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest directly in front of me. Her hair is thrown over to one side. The sun has yet to fully set so there is a beam of light coming through the brown strands, giving the them a red hue. It's sort of shielding her eyes because we're parallel to the shore.

"Good. I would like to enjoy myself without any bothers." I reply.

We've set up an irregular circle with blankets of different colors all around the pit. We wait for the rest of the group to arrive. The firewood is in place, ready to be lit as soon as we need.

"Did you guys find any good deals earlier?" I ask.

She rests her chin on her knees.

"We did. Something like buy two get two half off. Between the two of us, Jen and I covered Paramore, The Ramones, The Beatles, Bowie, The Doors, Vampire Weekend and...a couple more that I can't remember."

"Cool. You thinkin' of sharing?"

She smiles shyly and shakes her head a little.

"You'd have to cut the neck up. I just bought them. I wanna to wear them at least once,...in their entirety."

"Cut them for what? I can put them on just as they are." I argue.

She hides her face from me for a second, them looks at me through her dark lashes.

"Have you not noticed how...unalike we are? In the um...chest area?"

I stifle a chuckle and replace it with a sly grin.

"Boobs. My boobs won't fit in your shirts. That's what you're saying."

She nods lightly.

"Fine. I'll buy my own damn band shirts."

She throws her head back after I pout.

I scoot myself closer, legs on either side of her. This time it's my head that rests on her knees. I drop my voice very low.

"Whatever, right? Clothes are annoying, they get in the way."

She stares me down for while until I reach up and pinch her cheek. She dips her head close to mine.

"Yes...yes they do." She closes the centimeter gap between our mouths with a kiss...then I feel the most delicious amount of pressure on my bottom when she lightly sinks her teeth into it. It sends my head spinning. I reach for her neck before she can pull away, savoring her until we are broken out of our moment by a shrill scream.

"I'm SO gonna murder you!"

The sounds is coming over the crashing of the waves. I spot Cat running towards us...Jenny not far behind. Within an instant, they both make it near. Cat trips over herself but luckily lands on on of the sheets. Jen uses this to her advantage and quickly pins her down.

"No! I'm your girlfriend! Don't hurt me!" The shorty pleads.

"That water was freezing! And you got it all in my hair." Jenny exclaims.

Now that they're right by us I can tell what happened. Cat must have gotten brave and splashed water all over Jen. The left side of her head is dripping and the red hoodie she wore had a darker damped spot on her shoulder.

Cat somehow slips out of her grasp and clings onto Jen's neck...what looks like placing a bunch of quick pecks to her jaw.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oooohhhh Look! let's get the fire going so you can dry up!"

Jenny is a sucker and the anger immediately leaves her body...she sighs and hugs back.

"Let's start it then."

Tori and I watched the whole exchange in amusement. We untangle ourselves and help the girls...moving kind of briskly since the sun is now completely gone and we need the light it brings.

We mess around for a bit, talking and laughing about nothing in particular.

"Anybody hungry?" The question comes from the darkness behind us and we all jump in a tiny scare.

"Jesus! way to sneak up on someone." I voice.

Lauren stands there holding up two plastic bags in her hands.

"Haha...sorry? I hope buying everything we need for hot dogs and smore's will make up for it." She steps drops down to our level, sitting indian style between Tori and Cat.

"You're already forgiven." Cat replies, hurriedly taking the things from her and beginning to pulling out all the ingredients.

Odd. Cat and Lauren.

Tori joins the two and they get to cooking.

I not so gracefully crawl over to Jenny and nudge her with my shoulder.

"When did those two meet?" I ask, pointing at our new guest and her girlfriend.

"They ran into each other. Lauren was walking out of the house when Cat was walking in. You know? after the our talk. It caught me off guard but I had to introduce them. It would of been weird otherwise." She explains.

"Otherwise?"

She stares blankly at me.

"Yeah, otherwise. Look at this now." She motions to the other girls.

"They were gonna meet sometime. It happened sooner than I would like but I guess it's better, in a way."

Fuck. That went straight over my head. I hadn't considered whether or not she had told Cat about it all.

"So Cat knows everything now?"

She blows out a puff of air.

"The little one know enough."

"Hmmm."

Tori pops up before us, shoving something in our face. She's blocking the fire so I can't see very well but I guess they must be smores.

Jen and I put our hands out. Tori hands us two giant double decker treats.

"What the hell?" Jenny and I ask in unison.

"Lauren said it was her specialty." Tori shrugs and goes back to the other.

I take a bite. I never thought someone could improve the combination of chocolate, marshmallow and graham cracker but she has. Jen raises her eyebrows at me.

"Girl can make a mean smore."

"Girl can." I reply.

We spend the rest of the might in ease. Jenny and I mostly watched as Lauren charmed her ass off. Tori and Cat were fascinated with her stories and the witty way she told them. Seems like the green eyed girl is finding a good place in our small cluster of friends.

We parted from the parking lot at the beach. Tori rode with me

because we were spending another night together.

We lay in bed, my arm is around her shoulders as she rests her head on my chest. We're in the middle of a SNL rerun when I catch the distinct sound of rustling kiss coming form from somewhere in the house. I reach for the control on the bedside table and mute the t.v.

It takes a couple of moments but I hear it again, it's more vivid this time. Keys brushing up against a wooden door.

An unexpected pressure in my chest. I can't get our of my bed fast enough. Though I'm that I set the alarm, I can't help but panic. The people that call themselves my parents are in another state. Who the fuck is downstairs?

I set one foot out of my bedroom door when I hear Tori's sleepy voice.

"Jade? Where are you going?"

I cringe.

"Shhhhh. Don't move and don't you even think about following me. I'm gonna go check for something in the kitchen." I lie in a whisper.

Who the fuck else has keys to this house?


End file.
